


The Stubbornness of a Mobster’s Wife

by CreativeCalavera



Category: Mafiafell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Madam is in her fifties, Madam is the mother of the Skeleton brothers, Madam is the wife of Gaster, Mage elements, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, Slice of Life, mafiafell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 65,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCalavera/pseuds/CreativeCalavera
Summary: After years living in a small town, the wife of a ghoul mobster is moved to a remote mansion in the middle of a forest. She is displeased while her Skeleton sons joined the mob business. Three human servants keep the madam company in the mansion while witnessing the inner workings of the mobster family.
Relationships: Gaster (Mafiafell)/Original Character(s), Gaster (Mafiafell)/Original Female Character(s), W. D. Gaster/Original Character(s), W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. Relocation

The woman tapped on her cane with a frown. She was on the rocking chair in the living room. She turned her head and faced her family.

Her ghoul husband and her two Skeleton sons. She felt their eye lights inspecting her, waiting for her response.

“You’re just gonna leave me here?” she snarled, “In this place? Alone?”

Gaster frowned, “This is for your safety.” He approached her and wrap an arm around her shoulder. He granted her the same awkward hug, which was a grand gesture from him.

Sans huffed, looking the other way. He added, “Be glad we hired helpers for the housework.”

The woman was in her fifties. She was a mage and took care of the family since her late twenties. However, Gaster had gotten into the mob business and dragged his two sons into it.

She touched her husband’s hand with hers. “Whatever you boys are doing, you have to stop. This won’t end well for everyone.”

Gaster pulled away and she missed it. She turned to the window near her, looking at the trees. The sun was setting. It wasn’t the same as the rooftops of the busy town. The mansion was remote in a forest.

She heard the footsteps approach her. Papyrus gave her a whole hug. His sharp cheekbone poked the side of her head. She glanced at Sans, who refused to meet her gaze. She pat the tall Skeleton’s skull. “Thank you, Papyrus. Please, take care of your brother.”

He nodded and they started heading to the front door. She heard a few doors closed. She frowned, glancing at the tall wooden doors that clicked.

The mansion was too quiet. Too empty. Yes, there were servants helping with the house, but there was no echoes of playful banters or yelling.

No glass breaking or heavy _thumps_ of footsteps.

She raised herself from her rocking chair. Her cane tapped with the ground while she slowly walked to the main lounge where the stairs cases led to other hallways. She mumbled to herself, “They just had to build stairs.” She took the first step. Immediately, three servants lined up. “Let us help, madam!”

She irked, “Did my husband ordered you to call me that?”

They nodded. She groaned in frustration. “Fine. Thanks.”

Even the bedroom was huge. There were blackout burgundy curtains blocking any trail of sunlight through. As the woman was helped to her bed, one of the other servants turned on the lights. She waved them away in dismissal.

A female servant gestured to her the ropes by her bed. “You may ring us when you need to. Goodnight, madam!”

She nodded, staying quiet. When the doors closed, the servants chatted among themselves.

“Our employer’s wife is less scary than I thought,” the dark-skinned man whispered.

The female shushed him, “Less? She’s pretty merciful to me. I heard tales from boss Sans about her discipline.” She leaned to the purple-dyed hair servant, “I’ve heard she almost killed her husband when he forced the boys to quit college.”

“College? That would explain the chemistry puns,” the purple-dyed maiden whispered back.

In her bedroom, the mother dressed herself to her grey cotton nightgown.

The peaceful silence was now soothing. The brushes of the trees and the whistling wind was calming her culture shock.

The day before, she was cooking at a small inn. Then, she was told and shoved into a new mansion as an “anniversary gift.”

She was skeptical to believe that. They were basically sending her away in a disclosed mansion in a middle of a forest. Kilometers away from her hometown.

She couldn’t believe her own family left her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madam won't be physically described with colors, but keep in mind she has hair and skin with a purple and brown theme. Feel free to envision her with what you like!


	2. The Helpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The servants talk about the madam's past. She asked for her old items.

“What’s madam’s real name?” the purple-haired servant, Liliana, asked. She was tying the collar of her cloak. 

The dark-skinned servant, Wente, shrugged. “Don’t know.” His hands ruffled with two baskets.

The other female servant, Crystal, chimed in with a loaf of bread in her mittens. “Boss Gaster forced her to change her identity after their wedding. Even when they’re alone, they don’t say her name.” She was also wearing a cloak. She placed the tray onto the stovetop, letting the bread cool down.

Liliana raised an eyebrow. “What do her sons call her then?”

Wente giggled suddenly. “They come up with so many nicknames. Boss Sans calls her, ‘Boss Lady,’ ‘Ma’,’ ‘Doña-.’”

“Doña?”

Crystal chipped in again, “It’s from madam’s culture. I think Gaster met her during her family vacation in her home country.”

Liliana turns to her friend. “Crystal, how come you know so much about them?”

The young woman froze. She placed her oven mittens to the side. “Well, I was working under the boss family for a few months. So far, I’m the only one they trust in this mansion.”

“A few months?”

“Yeah, you guys are the recent hire. Right?”

Wente and Liliana nodded.

“Then don’t mess anything up. During my whole time, all other servants were killed for any suspicions.”

They gulped.

…

The madam opened the drawer. There were random bottles of perfume. She dug through other drawers and cabinets of her bedroom and her office. She scowled, “Damn. No potions.”

The trio servants were surprised to see her step into the kitchen. She quickly opened the other cabinets.

Liliana noticed the woman not holding her walking cane.

“Madam? Are you looking for something?”

The woman turned with a scowl. Crystal pulled Liliana away. The woman mumbled out, “It’s complicated.”

Wente tapped his fingers together. “Well, maybe we know.”

Their employer’s wife sighed. “I’m looking for my mage items.”

They remain silent.

“You know, potions? And my ingredients. Besides tea leaves and herbs, I had a collection of eyeballs, blood samples, and a few oils of certain beasts.” They were staring at her. She extended her arm to the air. Her cane burst through the wooden door and flew to her hands. She grasps it and tap the floor thrice. “Do you know where they are?”

It snapped their trance. Wente quickly shook his head, “Sorry, madam! Very sorry!”

Crystal raise an eyebrow, processing the information. “There’s nothing like that here. Only actual food.” Liliana nodded, feeling more intimidated by the woman.

She noticed their wardrobe They had cloaks on. “Where are you going?”

Liliania squeaked out, “We are fetching groceries! From the next town over.” Crystal had a bright idea, “Would you like to come with us?”

Wente glanced at her, shaking his head. “Wait, boss told us to-.”

The mother tapped her cane to the floor twice. “I thought you’d never ask! Let’s go.”

When she walked outside, there was a carriage with a Skeleton horse. Liliano blushed before hopping into the driver’s seat. Crystal joined her. Wente helped the madam with her pancho and fixed her hood over her head. Her face was completely shaded. He helped her into the carriage and closed the door, joining her.


	3. Grocery Errand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam leads her servants to a mage store. Upon returning to the mansion, she updated her inventory.

Wente sat in silence, occasionally shifting in his seat. Madam was staring at the window, spacing out. He ran his personal checklist in his head.

“Boss Gaster said to never let her out the house,” he thought, sweating. His hands clenched into fists. “No one has to know.” He glanced at her head. “She has her hood on.” He looked over her folded hands on her lap. “She’s wearing her gloves.” He checked her ankle boots. “And she has her shoes. Completely covered.” He raises his fingers to his collar, typing the rope again. He silently nodded to himself in his thoughts.

When they arrive to the town, Crystal remain on the carriage. The madam was helped by Wente, stepping out. Her heart glimmered when she was surrounded by people again. She quickly detected the mage store in disguise. Only mages could recognize it immediately.

She pulled Wente with her. Liliana jumped off the carriage, following suit. “Come!” They rarely hear her so excited.

When they entered, Wente and Liliana almost gagged. It was more grotesque than a butcher shop. Pieces of red meat hung over. What madam sees is completely different. She quickly casted a spell over the servants’ eyes and they finally see the cloaked items. They see body parts of different mystic beasts and animals. Not regular red meat. There were no monster parts at all either.

There were heart shape necklaces and symbols on books and canvas. Wente was about to touch one of the lockets until the madame smacked his hand away.

“Don’t touch them. There are soul items. You’ll become bonded to it.” He saw her grab the locket. “How come it doesn’t affect you?”

She hummed, “I am a mage. We get to control and are immune to these items unless we purposely cast our soul onto it. These only affect humans, monsters, and part humans.”

Liliana sweatdropped, “So mages used these against humans and monsters?”

The madame placed the locket down. “That’s one way to put it.”

She ran to the counter. The helper tapped on the wooden surface and sighed. Seems like they were used to this behavior. “Yes, miss?”

The woman smiled under her hood and ordered a few items. The two servants stood behind her as she pointed to a few potions and items that were hanging from the ceiling.

The helper rang up the items. Wente gulped, “That’s a lot of coins. We won’t have enough for the food market.”

They heard a few _clinging_ of metal. They turn to the woman and saw her exchange a few sparkling items with the cashier. She handed them her paper bags of purchased items. They were confused and followed her out of the store.

“What just happened?”

Madam secured her hood. “You think mages just use money? We trade with rare items than coins that could be duplicated from our own metals.”

The servants exchanged glances.

“By the way, we never went to that store. Got that?”

They quickly nodded. “Good. Now let’s get some food.”

…

Madam held two bags of food. Wente followed after her, holding a basket. “Madam, wait! Liliana can handle those-!”

“Oh hush. You sound like my husband,” she said, walking faster. Liliana ran ahead of her and opened the door to the kitchen. “Plus, I need the exercise. I feel like I’m holding my boys when they were little again.” Madam hugged the paper bags tighter before placing them on the counter. “Which reminds me, have they said when they’re visiting?”

Liliana stiffened. She glanced at Wente. He shook his head. “No, sorry, madam-.” “I know. Thank you.” They noticed her eyes changed. She left the kitchen, heading to the stairs. Crystal ran pass the two servants, having locked the Skeleton horses, “Let me help you, madam!”

In her arms, she held the paper bag of the new mage items. Madam smiled at her and accepted her company.

“I’m glad you’re still here,” she said. Crystal nervously chuckled, “Hehe, yeah…”

“I know _they_ can be scary,” Madam continued, “but if you stick around long enough, you’ll notice that they are all idiots.”

Crystal felt too embarrassed to laugh. She felt like she was being tested. Madam noticed her tension and sighed. “Well, if they let you live long enough. I don’t know why they all gotten uptight like they’re royals. I thought I raised my sons better than that.”

They arrive to her bedroom. As Crystal placed the bags on the hairdresser, Madam waited by the door. “If you or the other kids are being mistreated by my family, please let me know.”

Crystal was taken back by the request. She bowed, “Alright, madam.” She took it as her cue to leave. Madam waved her when she closed the door. The woman sighed to herself before sitting by the hairdresser. She let her cane lean onto the wall by her bed.

“Madam, this. Madam, that,” she mimicked. “Gaster, why are you making this harder for them?”

Her gentle hands rummaged through the bottles and jars. They lay across the wooden surface. The mirror reflected their forms.

She whispered to herself, “Why are you making this harder for _me_?” She lifts a potion into the air. Her eyes narrowed at the glossy liquid. “Restricting my own supplies?”

The bottle was placed down with a gentle _clunk_.

The woman took out a thick stick of charcoal. Her hands grasp it and snap it in half. She placed one down and dipped the other with the glossy potion. It started glowing purple. A grin slid to her lips. She drew a small circle on the mirror. It was glowing. After a full circle, she wrote certain marks inside.

“Abrense.”

The circle forms a portal. She quickly shoved her un-ordinary ingredients and potions to it. She threw the glowing charcoal stick in too. Her hands place at both sides of the circle.

“Cierrense.”

The portal closed. The woman was facing her reflection again. She walked to the bathroom and washed her hands. She hummed to herself.

“If Gaster is restricting mage items in this house, that means I have to be more sneaky. He'll have to explain himself when he visits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Madam had a battling theme, her song would be "I Saw A Ghost Last Night.." by Leonell Cassio.  
> Youtube LINK: https://youtu.be/UiRpVX8s6lI


	4. Funny Bone Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans fetched something of value from a flower shop. Father's orders.

On a different city, the roads were occasionally had carriages and funky automobiles strolling around. An alarm rang in a store before the glass was shattered. Papyrus burst through the window and ran around the corner of the building. Sans followed him, carrying a large metal box. “Hey, Paps!” He turned and saw his brother throwing him the safe. He caught it and almost fell. He grunted, “You idiot! You can’t throw something so heavy to me-!”

“Shut yer yap and run! I can’t teleport us out of here.”

They ran into the alleyway. A puddle on the grim black ground was splashed by heavy set of feet. The town recently had a rain.

They found their automobile and jumped in. Sans quickly sped the car out of the alleyway and away from the robbed building. Papyrus glanced at the safe with a twist dial. “What do you think is inside?” he asked, sliding a seat belt over the safe. Sans scoffed, “Don’t know, don’t care. Pops needs it.”

Sans hit a bump and the car flew for a second. Papyrus held the safe into place. “Watch it, you bonehead!”

Sans continue speeding, “Think you could do better-?!” Another car joined the road behind them. It started speeding towards them.

The round Skeleton narrowed his eyes at the mirrors. “Those aren’t ta’ police.” His gaze peeked at a familiar symbol.

The Delta Rune emblem.

A white dog head popped out of the window. It barked, smiling with its tongue out.

Sans smiled playfully, “Aw, they got a dog.”

The dog revealed his buffy arms with a machine gun in place. He started shooting. Sans quickly swerved to the other lanes. He screamed, “Sh*t! They got a DOG!!!”

Papyrus ducked his head down and summoned his magic bones. He peeked and aimed for their tires. The pursuing car fell over the road and crashed.

Papyrus glanced at the safe. “Why would father have us rob a safe from a flower shop?!” He noticed the Delta Rune engraved on the bottom. Papyrus’ head popped above the backseat, glancing at Sans.

“The safe belongs to Asgore Dreemurr, Gaster’s old partner.”

Sans’ hands clutch on the steering wheel. “Sh*t, that’s Toriel’s ex. Try cracking it open.”

Papyrus summoned a magic bone with a sharp tip and started jamming it. Sans glanced at the mirror and cursed at him. “You can’t open it like that, you bonehea-!”

“I’m not a bonehead, you are!”

“Just put yer ears to the safe-!”

“We don’t even have ears!”

“Yeah, because you act like you don’t listen!”

Their bickering continued until Sans noticed two more cars chasing them. More dog heads popped into view. Sans cursed under his breath. “We’re gonna have a detour. Papyrus, duck. I’m going to dust them with my blaster.” Papyrus nodded, muttering under his breath, “Finally, something useful.”

Sans’ left iris glow red with rage. His golden fang glimmer with the moonlight, standing out more than the rest of his sharp teeth.

…

Sans and Papyrus arrived to their headquarters. It was in an Italian-styled restaurant, where Papyrus discreetly baked pasta dishes as a side hustle. They entered through the back door where the kitchen was. Gaster already had the lights on, leaning on a cold stove.

He chuckled when they entered. Their suits were ruffled and wrinkled. He collected the safe from them, seeing the heavy metal beaten up. He took out a stethoscope and reach for the dial.

Sans angrily whispered to Papyrus, “You could’ve use that-!”

His brother retorted, “I’m no doctor- that could’ve been your job-.”

“I was studying physics in my doctorate program, you boneh-!”

“I dare you to finish that-!”

Their rising volume irked Gaster.

He glanced at them, pausing. “Boys, quiet down.” They immediately stopped. Gaster focused on the combination again. From behind, the brothers started nudging each other. Then it grew to light smacks.

Soft grunts were heard. Before the ghoul yelled at them, the safe released a soft _click_. “Sans! Papyrus! Enough,” he revealed the inside of the safe, “This is what I needed.”

It was a pile of papers. Gaster took it out and handed it to them. Sans read through it, noticing his father’s handwriting. He widen his eyes as he read through.

The key words that captured his eyes were: “Determination, human soul extraction, the golden flower, melting monsters, and attempted soul revival.”

Papyrus exchange papers with Sans, skimming through the pages. He noticed the date written on the sheets. “Was this what you were doing before you met mother?”

Gaster nodded. “Yeah, Asgore wasn’t too happy when I quit. Now that Sans got us into trouble, he’s probably going to revive this project again. We have to stop him.”

“This doesn’t concern us. Why should we care?”

“Because they’ll hunt your mother down, Sans.” Gaster glanced at the calendar on the wall. There was a watercolor painting of a kitten playing with yarn. “Oh, speaking of her, we’ll visit her tomorrow.”

The day 16 of May was circled with, “Doctor Appt.”


	5. Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wente is on his shift. He learns another side of Madam. Someone is planning to visit her.

Liliana was braiding her purple hair before bed. She glanced at her roommate, Crystal, who was softly snoring on her top bunk. She smiled before tying the ends of her braid. She blew out her candle and glanced at the window. The stars glimmer in the night sky. The moon was at its brightest.

The servant quarters were right behind the mansion along with a shed. That’s where Wente, Liliana, and Crystal retire each night. However, they are assigned with a sleep schedule accustomed by Gaster.

Wente, who had some fighting experience, was assigned as lookout in the late evening. Crystal takes over the early morning shirt, from 1 AM to 5 AM. Liliana had finished her early evening shift and was about to go to bed.

The dark-skinned Wente was sitting at the lounge. He jumped at every small sound, which were the squeaks under his shoe. Truth be told, he had served as a soldier for three years, but never with dignity. It was mostly for financial support, as he was supporting his sick mother.

With her recent death, his contract had ended, and he found himself alone. He refused to start another contract and found a part time job at a monster restaurant. Everything was normal. He catered to the large family tables with smiles and small jokes.

He had met one of Gaster’s henchmen who was going out for a smoke. In their small talk, Wente briefly mentioned that he had military experience.

He found himself reassigned to the remote mansion. He and the other two servants were ordered to guard the madam since the first day she was relocated. He was freaked out. It was one way to learn that his employer is a mobster.

One of the powerful mobster families in the country.

Wente sighed to himself, hugging the couch’s pillow. The moon shine through the windows and landed on his dark skin. His lips wavered. “Well, nothing will happen here,” he whispered, “There’s trees and birds and…”

A soft voice rang out. He dropped the pillow and braced his arms. He tiptoed to the stairs, trying to hear the voice again.

A gentle hum echoed through the halls. “Madam?” he thought, climbing the stairs. He noticed his form glowing purple. The walls and the items in the house also glow for a moment. Then the purple aura faded away.

He heard a short clatter and quickly ran up the stairs. He glanced through the hallways before reaching the third floor, the bedrooms of madam and her family resides.

Madam was on the floor, holding her cane. She was wearing her grey nightgown.

“Madam?!” Wente shouted, rushing over. She held her hand up, geturing him to wait. He slowed down, about to reach her.

“I’m alright,” she said, “I was just-.” Her back slightly cracked. “… recharging a spell.”

Wente thought about the purple glow from earlier. “Madam, what were you doing?”

She lifted her cane and tap on the floor once. “Just a protection spell. I could never be too careful about surprise visitors.” She smiled at him and he nervously grin back, sweating.

A grave order nagged at the back of his head. He was holding guilt ever since madam joined them to the marketplace a few days ago. Letting her visit the mage store was a mistake.

He quickly glanced at the stairs. “Um, boss Gaster gave us orders,” he paused, “to report if you-.” He felt her stare. He stammered, “h-he forbid you to use magic, so I must tell him-.”

The tap of the cane silenced him.

Madam stood straight. Both of her hands grip on the head of the cane. He noticed she’s in a similar height, and he’s 5 feet and 8 inches tall.

“Look at me.”

His head moved like a robot who needs oil on their neck. Her eyes were glowing.

“Did you tell him?”

He shook his head with a message of denial. He noticed that his breathing can be heard through the hallways. The mansion is completely empty.

“Are you lying?”

He started trembling. She was worse than his trainer. He preferred the pessimistic shouting than the unpredictable calm voice. Despite her recent kind attitude earlier, he reminded himself that she is the wife of boss Gaster. The woman whose sons and husband never utter her name. Did Crystal ever say if the madam killed anyone?

If she kills him right now, her family will have no problem disposing his body.

Maybe that’s why there was a terrible smell at the Skeleton family restaurant’s dumpsters. Occasionally.

“N-No, Madam.”

He never thought a restaurant job would lead him here. In a mansion that could be a target to dangerous enemies.

A smile stretched across her face. He could see how the sharp-tooth Sans’ grin matches hers.

Her cane tapped on the floor again. Wente felt like his body was released from something. He didn’t notice that his breathing was unsteady until now.

“Good. It’ll be our little secret,” she smiled, walking back to her bedroom door. She lifts a finger to her lips. “Pass that along to dear Crystal and the other girl.”

Wente squeaked out, “Yes, Boss- M-Madam!”

Right when her door closed, his body almost fell over to the floor. His chest was tightened with a shortness of breath. He leaned over the rail of the stairs, recovering. He gazes over the rail, seeing the lounge and the front doors below.

There was a massive family portrait above the main entrance. It was visible for anyone who sits in the lounge. The portrait held Gaster and his two sons. It captured his scars over his eyes while Papyrus had one scar over his right eye socket. Sans’ face was perfectly unscathed, with one golden fang popping out in his grin. The male servant glanced over to madam’s closed doors before observing the portrait again.

The monster trio wore formal attires. Gaster had a red -striped black business suit with a small cape behind his shoulders. Sans wore a burgundy dress shirt with a black and thin white-striped vest. His pants matched with the vest patterns. Papyrus dressed similarly to Gaster, minus the cape.

“She’s not included in the family portrait. Or any portraits of the house…” he frowned, “Why?”

In the bedroom, madam set the cane by her bed. She released a gentle exhale and snuggled into her blanket. “Damn, Gaster’s habits are catching onto me,” she mumbled. “Maybe I shouldn’t have scared the poor boy.” She took a pillow into her arms, embracing it. She sniffed it and closed her eyes.

…

An eerie feeling filled the room. Smoke arises from a thick cigar. It was held between a goat monster’s claws. He exhaled, puffing another cloud of smoke. A red spear tapped on the floor twice.

A hoarse female voice rang out, “Gaster’s men took the safe. What should we do now?”

The goat used his other claw to groom his long black hair. He took another whiff of his cigar. The ceiling fan spread the smoke.

“Now we wait. Heal the surviving dogs. Used them to smell and track _them_.” He gestured to a photograph. It was in black and white, with three figures. It shown Papyrus leaning onto an automobile while Sans opened a car door for someone. The person was wearing a full robe with the Gaster Blaster emblem stitched onto the back. The person was wearing a hood, so their face couldn’t be identified.

“Must be someone important. Since these two disappeared for a week with this stranger,” the goat explained, “Could be the wife. Could be their dealer. Either way, their souls will be useful.”

A grin beamed at him, displaying her sharp teeth. She wore a black patch on her left eye. The glint in her right eye matched with her spear. “No problem, boss.”


	6. Visiting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mansion received visitors. They won't believe what they will see. The servants will see new side of the mobster family.

The front doors of the mansion creaked open. Three silhouettes were standing in the huge doorway. They walked in and glanced around. It was too quiet.

And no servants ran to greet them. The tallest one snarled, “There’s no one here.” The round one scoffed, “You think they bailed?”

The other figure sighed, “Your mother better not chased them off. I don’t have time picking more people off the street.”

He turns to the tallest, “Papyrus, scout the kitchen.” His red eye lights glanced to the roundest one. “Go to the shed. I’ll check the bedrooms.” Quickly, they disappeared.

Papyrus appeared in the kitchen with hasty speed. The counter was polished, and a loaf tray lay on the stove. Papyrus sniffed it, “Smells fresh.” He touched it. “Fluffy. Warm.” He inspected the wine cooler. A few bottles were missing. He narrowed his eyes.

Gaster strolled into the bedroom of his wife. He checked the drawers. He noticed his cologne in her bedroom dresser. A gentle smile sneaked to his lips. He pushed the drawers closed and checked the bathroom. He noticed a tall glass bottle. He widened his eyes, “A potion?”

He opened the cork and sniffed it. There was a lavender scent.

“Oh. Bubble soap.”

Gaster walked out of her bedroom and went to the front lounge. He sees Papyrus there. He reported nothing suspicious. Papyrus shook his head, “A few of the wines are missing.” Gaster held a coy smile, “Aw, my darling is missing me. She was hoarding my cologne.”

Papyrus recoiled at the information. His sharp teeth almost clenched with disgust. “I’ll pretend I never heard that.” He glanced both sides. “Where’s Sans?”

Behind the mansion, there is a shed and the servants’ quarters. The shed has enough distance that the space was occupied with gardening. Gaster was supposed to propose the hobby to his wife, but he and their sons had to leave for “business.” During the mansion’s preparation, Papyrus had worked on the rose garden while Sans contributed with the rocks.

The round Skeleton monster stroll through pathway through the garden, seeing lilac and beige-colored roses. There was a small rock garden as he approached the shed. The windows were opened along with the door. He heard voices inside. His power sparked in him, ready to attack. His left eye started glowing red.

When he stepped into the doorway, the tension was lifted from his shoulders. Color filled to his cheekbones.

Two servants, Liliana and Crystal, were cheering. The madam was being raised and lowered by someone. She was sitting on Wente’s back, cross legged. Her arms were folded with one hand holding a wine glass. She took a sip of her drink. She had her eyes closed, looking tipsy and unimpressed.

Wente was doing push-ups.

Crystal whooped and had a wine bottle in her hand. Liliana had another bottle by her side. She poured herself another cup before noticing a shadow on the floor. She turned and gulped.

She tapped on Crystal’s arm and the servant choked on her bottle.

Wente fell to the floor, “Ack! Ten… push-ups.”

Madam lifted herself from his back and stood up. She stumbled with her footing. She opened her eyes and noticed Sans standing there. She took another sip. Sans’ eye lights vanished with embarrassment.

He muttered, “Pops’ home.”

…

Gaster pinched the bridge between his eyes.

“You were fraternizing with the servants?!”

Papyrus was choking on his words, shocked. He turns to Sans. “You’re lying! She can’t be drinking! Or being with those filthy humans!”

Sans turn the other way, grinning. “Well, she was also on the boy’s back while he was doing push-ups.”

Papyrus gasped, “Mother!” He ran to her and slightly shook her by the shoulders. “Tell me the truth! They’re forcing you to drink! You don’t even like wine!”

Immediately, he was thrown to Sans and knocked him over. They were groaning on the floor. Gaster glanced at them before raising his hands to his chest. He gestured a calming motion as he walked to the madam.

“Look, I know you’re mad,” he said, “and drunk, which is not a good combination. So how about you take a little nap-.” His body was outlined with a purple aura. He was thrown to the wall and he fell onto the pile of his recovering sons.

Three human servants cowered behind the madam, who stood straight with a cane in her hand. Her face was completely red with a drunken rage. When she lifts her cane, her body swayed a little. She pointed her cane to her husband.

“You shut up,” she slurred, “You stole my potions. You gave me a nice bed. And you don’t even call!”

Gaster raise an eyebrow before giving her a stern glare. “Please, not in front of the servants.”

The servants had never heard him plead with her before. Wente slightly shook, understanding Madam's power.

She snarled and tapped the ground with her cane. “I said, ‘shut it!’” Her yell was followed by a force of wind. The windows burst open. Gaster braced for it while Papyrus readjusted his footing.

“If I take my eyes off them, you’ll just gun them down like with my previous helpers.”

The human trio flinched. Crystal covered her eyes. Liliana hugged her.

Gaster sighed, “I keep telling you. They were assassins!”

“Which I could’ve handled myself!”

She started hoarding the servants out the living room door. “I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry,” she said, “So I’ll cook a nice dinner with these _helpful_ kids. You can _leave_ me like always.”

When the door closed, Gaster had a fit and kicked the table holding the vase. It didn’t stumble and he held his foot in pain. “Damn it!”

Papyrus turn to Sans, “Mother is distressed. What should we do?” Sans was still sitting on the floor. His stomach growled. “I think I’ll stay for dinner.”


	7. Chicken Alfredo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is tension at the dinner table.

The kitchen was only filled with the soft sizzling of chicken and the woman’s humming. The servants exchanged looks while helping her cook. They were making chicken alfredo penne.

Wente called to her, cooking the chicken. “Madam?”

The woman hummed in response, “Yes?”

“Are we, um- Are you okay?”

She nodded, glancing at the oven. “Of course. My boys are finally visiting me!” She hummed as the first batch of the pasta was finished. “Are you sure you can handle the second batch? Sans get impatient for seconds.” she asked, removing her apron.

Liliana quickly nodded, “Yes, no worries! We’ll take it from here.” The servant glanced at the dining table, where the ghoul and the oldest Skeleton, Sans, sat. Papyrus was hovering his mother, seeing the cooked pasta on the baking tray. He then seated madam by his seat.

There was tension in the round dinner table. There were six chairs in total. Gaster was on a seat next to the doorway. Sans was on his first seat to his left and Papyrus was one chair away on his right. He was sitting closer to madam, who sat right across the ghoul. She was at the other end of the table.

The servants were ready to serve the food on the tables and remain by the doors. Papyrus glanced at the trio before taking a bite. His eyes widened. “The penne is,” he paused, “very well-done.”

Gaster crossed his hands, glaring at the plate. Madam was still blushing, recovering from the wine. Well, not exactly.

“Papyrus, would you be a dear and pour me a glass?” she said, gesturing to the wine bottle near Gaster.

The stern sharp-tooth Papyrus started sweating. He glanced to Sans for help. The round brother’ grin stretched wider at the scene, witnessing a silent battle between his parents. “Yeah, Paps. Pour me a one too.” The kitchen light made his golden fang gleam.

Papyrus glared at him before reaching for the bottle.

Gaster snatched it away first and threw it behind him. There was a sound of the bottle shattering. Madam narrowed her eyes. Gaster shrugged, “You don’t need another drink today.”

She suddenly stood from her seat and walked around the table. Gaster raise an eyebrow, staring at her. “Where are you going-?”

He sees her hunched over and helped Wente clean the mess. “I’m so sorry about him-.”

Wente was blushing madly, slightly shaking his head. He stuttered, trying not to anger Gaster as he felt his glare stabbing him. “N-No worries, Madam. Please, return to the table.” Crystal quickly took over, escorted the madam, with gentle force, to the dining table. Crystal quickly bowed before rushing back to Wente.

Madam rolled her eyes and accepted a glass of water from Papyrus. Sans stole Gaster’s plate and finished it. He called out to Liliana, “Oi! Gimme thirds!” He noticed his mother’s stare. He mumbled a “please” at the end.

Madam smiled to Gaster, “At least our boys remember their manners.”

The ghoul returned her gaze. His head tilted back and glanced at the humans cleaning the spill. “You’re having new servants.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I wasn’t asking.”

Poor madam. She’s not good with comebacks or retorts as well as Sans. “These kids haven’t done anything wrong. They were doing as you ordered, keeping me company.”

The Skeleton brothers glanced to their father.

Gaster frowned, “You think we’ll let them live after _disobeying_ me? You weren’t supposed to practice any magic due to your doctor’s _orders_.”

The brothers glanced to their mother.

She nodded, “Yes. You know why?” She beamed at him, mirroring Sans’ usual grin.

“I casted a spell on them.”

The ghoul widened his eyes before furrowing them in anger. Papyrus’ teeth bent the fork with a strong bite in shock. Sans’ eye lights went out. Their heads nervously turn to their father.

Madam continued, “A protection spell. Sure, their bodies can be roughed or beaten, but nothing can stab or shoot through their flesh.” Her fingers traced on the rim of her glass. Papyrus took it as his cue to refill it with water.

Gaster fumed before he finally surrendered. “Fine. Papyrus, pass me a plate.” He pointed to his wife, “That’s the last spell you will ever cast in this house. Do you hear me?” Her grin peeved him.

“Aw, are you trying to handle me like a henchman?”

He looked away, blushing.

Sans heavily chuckled, his sharp grin stretching to the ends of his cheeks. “Ma’ wins again!”

Papyrus scowled at him, “Now’s not the time!”

Liliana glanced at the family, who were now laughing and happily chatting. The servant walked to the dishes and began scrubbing the baking trays. Wente joined her, slightly flinching at Sans’ occasional bursts of laughter.

“This family, they acted like nothing happened,” Wente mumbled. Liliana nodded, “I-I thought Gaster might… hurt madam.”

Crystal leaned on the counter, waiting for the family for more servings. She softly smiled to her co-workers. “Boss would never do that,” she whispered, “Madam is pretty strong.” She suddenly leaned to Wente. He squeaked by surprise. Crystal cover the side of her mouth, still whispering.

“She’s the reason why Sans lost magic in his right eye.”

Wente froze. Now that he thought about it, Sans had thin white eye lights. However, during acts of intimidation, only his left eye glows brighter in a red color.

Right after that, Wente remembered his interaction with Madam in the middle of the night. How her eyes were glowing, and his body was frozen. Wente shook his head, clenching on the spatula.


	8. Business Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster and the bois talk about business. The ghoul later joins his wife for the night.

Liliana was on her early evening shift. She remained on guard on the front lounge. She glanced at the kitchen, where Gaster and his sons sat. Madam preparing for her slumber in her bedroom.

Most of the lamps in the kitchen were off. The only lamp brimming with a soft glow was a small light bulb with a glass cover over the dinner table. Another source of light was the burning end of a cigar.

The smell of the chicken alfredo had been replaced with the smoke.

Where Gaster stood, his arms were planted on the table. Sans was sitting by the open window, smoking the cigar. Papyrus was polishing the wine glasses. “How’s the monthly sum?” he asked.

Gaster glanced over the spreadsheets.

“The demands for our soul extraction services went up 20 percent. Someone’s spreading the word,” the ghoul answered. He shifted over to a blue paper. “We’re raising the prices for your mother’s potions,” he added, “Since she’s not making any more.”

Sans scoffed. “Why you gotta do that to her? She’s been cracking up funny potions since I was born!”

Gaster glared at him. “You know why.”

Sans immediately stopped talking. The father sighed to himself, “Although she’s very creative, her magic stamina is still recovering.” He paused. “From the incident. And since we can’t access her ingredients, we’ll just discontinue her products. Although transforming our targets into animals and opening an exotic food restaurant sounds interesting….”

Papyrus seated himself at the large table. “Our hitmen have reported back to me last week. These forms should be updated by now.”

Sans sighed, “Good. I’m tired of teleporting myself into alleys and killing drunk men. I want mama’s potions.”

Liliana stood guard, glancing at the windows. The moon was hovering over. The sky was still turning dark blue. In her hands, she held a knife.

Papyrus glanced through the kitchen doorway and saw her. Sans followed his gaze and smirked.

He has a habit of scaring people.

“Yo, doll!” he hollered.

She flinched and spun around, already in a fighting stance. He guffawed momentarily, “Nah, you’re fine! Just testing ya’!”

The servant blushed to herself and turn herself away from the kitchen door. She retreated to the couch in the lounge.

Papyrus glared at Sans. “Stop toying with the humans.” He turned to Gaster. He placed his elbows onto the table. “They look weak. Why did you assign them as mother’s bodyguards?”

Gaster finally sat on the chair, sighing. The necessities have been paid.

All that was worrying him now was madam and her mischievousness.

“Liliana don’t be fooled by her looks. She killed her own stepfather in self-defense.” He gestured to the kitchen knife. “Same weapon. Same eyes.” He pointed to the servant quarters through the kitchen window. “Wente knows how to handle a gun.”

Papyris raise an eyebrow. “And Crystal? I thought you hired her as a maid months ago.”

Gaster walked over to Sans and took his cigar. He put it out with the windowpane. Sans complained before he received another glare.

“Yes, but she’s creative with strategies and manipulation. Was a kidnapee for two unstable parents until she was a runaway.” He then gave Sans two rough pats on the back. “Your brother found her trying to pickpocket him.”

Papyrus then had a look of uncertainty. “Are you sure they won’t go mad?”

Gaster chuckled, “I think they need a mother figure.”

The tall Skeleton realized it and made an “ah” sound. He still looked unsure. “Mother looked more agitated. Maybe we should visit her more.”

Sans huffed, staring at the unfinished cigar. “It’s been a week. She looks fine.” He stood from his chair and started walking to the door. “Did you forget? She threw you and pops while being drunk on her *ss-.”

“Enough.” Gaster shoved Sans’ former chair to the table. “I’ll talk to her. You boys get some rest before tomorrow’s mission.” He walked out of the kitchen before laying a hand on Sans’ shoulder. “Remember, no one is allowed to see her, or this place.”

After Gaster left, Papyrus sighed. He glared at his brother. “Stop trying to smoke. You know how strict he is.”

Sans shrugged, “Can’t help it.” However, he didn’t light the cigar again. He tapped on the door frame.

“Ma’s morals is getting to me. I’m losing my touch.”

Papyrus frowned, crossing his arms. “Well, it’s been a decade since we worked with father. We can’t stop now. Maybe you’re guilty with something _else_?”

Sans sweatdropped. His eye lights went out.

“Did you ever _talk_ with mother about your eye?”

The round Skeleton groan in frustration. “What’s this? Another interrogation?” One of his hands reach to his temple while the other clenched in his pocket. “I’m fine. Nothin’ ta’ worry about.”

The tall one narrowed his eyes before he reached and flicked the kitchen light off.

…

Gaster joined the madam in her bedroom. He was surprised to see her still up. She set the hairbrush on the bedroom dresser before reaching the edge of the bed.

The ghoul, still in his formal wear, joined her bed. He caught a familiar scent and sniffed one of the pillows. “Did you spray my cologne onto this?”

She refused to look at him. “Shut it.” Her fingers adjusted the collar of her nightgown. He crawled over and wrap his arms around his wife’s waist.

She glanced to the mirror. “You’ve taken my mage items. Why?”

He hugged her tighter. “Magic is taking toll on your health. You’re getting older, dearie. You have to stop.”

She frowned. “Liar.”

“Fine. You’re getting younger.”

She rolled her eyes and pulled away. He held her tighter.

He snuggled his face into her neck and pulled her down. She relaxed and sensed him hovered over her. Her eyes were staring at the wooden corner of the dresser.

He held a coy smile. “My mage.”

She turns her head, finally facing him. His expression reminded her of when he first saw her in her wedding gown.

“My ghoul.”

Gaster blushed heavily. He dipped his head and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this gave enough insight to Gaster's family mob business! I'm trying to avoid oversharing with a few restrictions.
> 
> Next chapter will be a flashback.


	9. The Accident Pt. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Sans lost magic in his right eye. Flashback part one.

_Madam was a young woman on a family vacation when she met Gaster. She was passing through Central America where her family was visiting a small town. The ghoul was a clumsy shoe craftsman. Her family was in a rush, trying to pass through a dangerous city. When her sister was mugged, it was Gaster who surprised madam. He saved her sister and brought her back to the family._

_Despite her parents’ gratitude, they advised her to stay from Gaster. And she did._

_But he was chasing after her._

_Initially, the woman hid the fact she was a mage. Mages were the bridges between humans and monsters. They can bear children with either species naturally._

_Which is why there were high mage trafficking that led to their extinction. Beings that were part-mage and part-humans are weak against mage spells. However, part-mages and past-monsters led to more powerful beings. The pure mages soon hid in their respective hidden villages._

_When young madam returned to her family’s village, Gaster appeared in the nearest town. Coincidentally. As the oldest child, madam fetched errands and bumped into him often. She had gained the impression that he was a stalker, affected by her parents’ scolding._

_After many exchanges and misadventures, they started dating. After a few years of dating, she sneaked off with him and he instantly married her. She was shocked to have major changes. He strongly advised her to leave her name and remain in his home. He was holding her indoors, and she knew that. She spent her time playing with potions and creating new spells._

_She knew he was possessive, but never thought it was for her safety. He was acting suspicious himself. One slip up and she found out about mob business behind his restaurant._

_After two sons, Gaster didn’t relaxed. If her face was exposed, there will be a massacre. If she meets with a teacher, she must wear a hooded robe. And the cover restaurant that Gaster would run? Sometimes there’s a gun down and had to be renovated every few years._

_Then, Gaster briefly mentioned training his sons to join him._

_Madam was mad. She took it out in her studies. Her anger subconsciously led her to create a dangerous spell._

_There was a small inn near a busy city. She had her own studies where she held potions and a library._

_On the night of the accident, there was a heavy downpour. It was nine o’clock at night. Young Sans, in middle school at the time, was peeking through the door. He needed help with homework. Sans rarely bothered his father. He usually run to his mother for assistance._

_The mother stuck her tongue out in concentration. On the table in front of her, she granted a small paper doll her life energy. It was standing up. Its health bar hover over its head. Her hands were forming a sort of light. If she messes up, someone’s getting hurt._

_Too bad her son has a habit of scaring people._

_Sans grinned to himself and slammed the door open. “Hey, Ma-!”_

_Her hands flinched and the light turned into a small beam. It shot towards her._

_She ducks and it hits a potion bottle. It bounces to another bottle. She falls to the floor, trying to avoid the beam. “Sans! Get down-!”_

_The light bounced off another glass and went straight to Sans’ right eye._

_She cried out when she saw red sparks electrocuting his body. She ran to him and quickly casted a healing spell. He was limp. She tried healing over his right eye, sensing no response. She checked on his health bar and widen her eyes. She tried healing again and his health bar didn’t stretch to its original capacity._

_It was stuck to one point._

_She instantly called for Gaster, but realized he was busy with poker night somewhere else._

_She thought to herself, “I- I need to take him to a doctor.” She glanced to the window. The adrenaline was kicking in. “Even if Gaster gets mad, Sans needs help!” She clenched her jaw and made a plan._

_Papyrus, who was a small toddler, heard a racket downstairs. He was standing in his crib when he saw his mother running to him. “Hey, sweetie, we’re going to a doctor,” she whispered, “I hurt your brother and my magic kisses don’t work.”_

_Little Papyrus was quickly dressed. He saw her rush to the coat racks in the living room. She puts a raincoat over him and placed him on her shoulders. She quickly picked the unconscious Sans from the couch into her arms. “Papyrus, here, hold the umbrella,” she said, “And don’t let go. Can you do that?” He nodded._

_..._

_"Gaster, you have a call." The ghoul raise an eyebrow, tilting his head back. He left the poker table with his floating hands holding the cards. When he entered the host’s kitchen, he was handed the telephone. He heard his wife breathing heavily. “Gaster, I hurt Sans.” Gaster widened his eyes. He kept his tone calm. “What?”_

_She responded, “I’m sorry. I’m taking him to the doctor.”_

_Before Gaster could protest, she hung up. The other monsters glanced at him. Gaster narrowed his eyes and sighed. His floating hands lay a full house in front of him. “I’m bored. I’m leaving,” he spat._

_He was a few towns over, so the sun was rising by the time he arrived back home. He went straight to the local monster clinic and saw Papyrus being talked by a bird monster nurse. Gaster cleared his throat and the front desk lady noticed him. She froze, covering her mouth in fright. Papyrus gave a nervous look before Gaster reached for him. He was hoisted to his father’s waist, held by his arms. Gaster walked to nurse. “Where is my wife?”_

_She quickly escorted him to the room. Gaster entered and saw Sans sleeping on a bed. The woman was stroking his forehead gently. She heard the footsteps behind her. Gaster glanced at both sides before frowning on her. She didn’t turn._

_He said, “You should’ve waited for me.”_

_She quickly responded, “Then he might’ve died.”_

_“Did you really had to drag Papyrus-?”_

_“He has night terrors. You know that!”_

_Gaster sighed before approaching. He glanced at Sans. “I don’t see anything weird. What happened?” She pulled back and faced him. He noticed her tired eyes. Red, puffy eyes._

_Another Skeleton monster cleared his throat. Gaster glanced back and stepped out of the way._

_“I’m sorry. There’s nothing we can do,” the Skeleton doctor said, “His health cannot return to normal…”_


	10. The Accident Pt. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback, part two. Gaster arrives to the monster clinic. Madam starts experimenting in her studies for a certain solution.

_“I’m sorry. There’s nothing we can do,” the Skeleton doctor said, “His health cannot return to normal … Say, what type of spell did you cast?” Gaster noticed a glint in the doctor’s eye. When he finally turned around, the doctor did a double-take. “Gah! Mister Aster- Sir Gaster-!” He clutches his clipboard to his chest. “My apologies. I didn’t know you have family.”_

_The mage frowned at the scene. She noticed the fear in everyone’s eyes while in the presence of Gaster. She had always thought they were just nervous over the tall ghoul._

_Just how powerful was her husband?_

_Gaster granted him a small smile with narrowed eyes. “Thank you for the diagnosis, doctor. We’ll be on our way.”_

_The wife tried to protest but he forced a hood over her head. Gaster handed her Papyrus and he carried snoring Sans._

_“Come. I’m sure Papyrus is hungry.” She nodded and let Papyrus down to his feet. She held his hand. They walked out first before Gaster carried Sans over his shoulder._

_The monster doctor sighed in relief before walking to the small office. He was recovering from his trembling bones. “Damn, if I’d known she’s his lady-!” He heard multiple heavy footsteps and screams. A human in a suit intruded with a weapon. On the back of his jacket, there was a Gaster Blaster emblem. The monster doctor quickly raised his hands in alarm._

_The mage closed her eyes as the screams rang through the clinic she was visiting. She held Papyrus’ skull to her chest._

_Gaster was driving, glancing at the mirror to see her face. “Do you see why you can’t go out?” he said. He glanced at the sleeping Sans in the backseat with them. He watched the road soon after. “People are looking for me. That’s why you have to stay indoors.” She frowned. Papyrus felt her hands clutching his skull tighter._

_Gaster didn’t hear a response. He asked, “Do you understand?”_

_She snapped back, “Don’t talk to me like I’m a henchman.” By the time they arrive home, she took Papyrus by the hand and lifted Sans to her shoulder. Gaster was scrambling out of the driver’s seat when he saw the mage handle both boys on her own. He stuttered, “Hey- Wait-.”_

_She seemed deadly pissed off._

_Sans woke up from the smell of bacon. He was confused to his mother’s sudden pampering apologies and her suffocating embrace. He didn’t feel any different. Even the news about his health bar was delivered, he shrugged it off with honesty._

_“I don’t feel any different, mama.” He noticed her stiff posture. She walked into the kitchen with Gaster._

_“Whatever you did, it’s not your fault. You said it was an accident, right?”_

_She didn’t reply. Her hand scribbled on the paper. She glanced at the ingredients listed on her sheets. “I have to find a way to recover his health. I’m going to the mage store tomorrow.”_

_He frowned. “Already? You went yesterday.”_

_“I need new ingredients Maybe I should talk to my parents.”_

_He planted both hands on her shoulders. “Relax. We can’t have any family here anyway.”_

_She glared at him, “No thanks to you.” She smacked his hands away. “Leave me be.” She took her sheets to her studies, focused on a new AGENDA._

_Gaster frowned before turning to the door. Little Papyrus was standing by the doorway. He watched his mother rush to the stairs. Gaster pet him skull gently. “Don’t bother her, son. She’s just stressed.” He picked him up and took him to the kitchen. He gestured Sans to follow him. “Let’s eat some fruit.”_

_That night, madam burnt the paper of the spell in the kitchen. That spell can paralyze the monster’s healing process forever. No one should retrieve it._

_Not even her husband._


	11. Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam has her own AGENDA. The Skeleton brothers are concerned over their mother.

Before the sun rises, madam woke up. The sky was still dark. She sat up and felt a restraint around her waist. She peered over her shoulder and noticed Gaster. He was sleeping soundly with his arm around her.

“He’s still here?” she thought. She gently removed his arms away. She adjusted her nightgown and left her bedroom. She paced to the kitchen slowly. For a moment, she was feeling energetic enough to leave the cane in her bedroom.

A few candles were lit. A hand twists the sink key and water poured into a small pot. The pair of gentle hand lifts the pot onto the stove top. The stovetop heated and started boiling the water.

Madam glanced around the kitchen before sprinkling a pinch of certain powder into the pot. She peered in and the reflection turned into a vision. It displayed a misty forest of pine trees and thick fog.

She sprinkled a bit more powder. The scene zoomed into a wooden cabin. Soon after, it entered and displayed a room. Her native home.

The wooden table was filled with papers and bottles of potion. It held the recent mage items she purchased last week. She smiled. “Good. It’s still there,” she whispered. The glow from the pot matched with the glint in her eye.

…

Early in the morning, Papyrus waltz through the stairs to the kitchen. His fingers adjusted the collar of his red dress shirt. His prime object was having a cup of black coffee. Upon entering the doorway, he noticed Sans already at the dining table, stirring sugar into his coffee. “Oh. You’re awake.”

Sans nodded, “Yeah. You too.”

Papyrus rolled his eyes and took a pastry from the kitchen island. He made his coffee before joining his brother at the table. He sat across and took a sip of coffee.

“Is there a special occasion?”

Sans sighed heavily. “I saw mom earlier. I think she was doing magic.”

Papyrus tighten his hold on the mug handle. He spat out, “What?!”

The shorter brother nodded. “I bumped into her in the kitchen. She said she was making tea, but the aroma was off.”

The tall one rubbed his temple.

Sans glanced at the doorway. “Should we tell Pops?”

Papyrus immediately said, “No.”

The round brother raise an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“Mother knows what she’s doing. Father, on the other hand…” He paused. “I still don’t think we should leave her alone here. She doesn’t deserve this.”

Sans snarled. “We got trouble with the _Goat’s_ men, remember?”

“Well, it wasn’t my fault you flirted with his wife.”

“ _Ex_ -wife!”

A cane tapped on the floor twice. The brothers flinched and glance at the kitchen doorway.

Their mother was dressed in a formal wear. She was wearing a loose lavender-colored blouse with a second layer of a brown leather vest. The ends of the long-sleeved blouse were folded into cuffs at her wrists. She wore a high flowy brown dress pants. Her feet wore dark brown leather ankle boots.

She grants Sans a playful look. “My son’s a home wrecker?!”

Sans bumped his forehead to the table. “Ma! Stop!”

“I didn’t raise you to become a dishonest man!”

“I’m not even a man without the hue-!” Her cane flew to his head and playfully bumped his skull. He raised his hands to defend himself.

“I will collect your dust and cement it into a plaque for an idiot award!”

“Ma! That’s so harsh!”

Papyrus sighed to himself before standing from his seat. “You look happy today, mother.” He gave her a hug. “Good morning.”

She smiled and return the embrace. “Morning to you too. Your father is taking me to the doctor today,” she started mimicking Gaster’s voice, “since no one should know I live here.” The cane flew back to her reach.

Sans slap his thigh and guffawed with his deep voice. “How can you do voices like that?!” Papyrus covered his voice while he snickers. Gaster stepped into view, right behind her.

“I’d appreciate if you don’t mock me, dear.”

“Oh, hush. You enjoyed my voice last night.”

Immediately, the brothers protested in misery. Their shouts were overlapping with, “Gross, ma-! Don’t say things like that- I can’t eat breakfast no mo’! If I was a human, I would barf my organs out!”

A cloak landed on her shoulders. She tied her collar before putting her hood over her head. There was the Gaster Blaster emblem stitched to the back of the cloak.

The ghoul fetched his family to the front of the mansion. She noticed the automobile was new, polished and clean. “Please behave,” he warned, opening the door for her.

The three servants waved goodbye to their employers. Madame waved back, “I’ll be back by the end of the day.”

Gaster started dragging her to her seat. After finally having her buckled, he turned back to the mansion. He approached the servants, who froze at his presence. He leaned to Crystal, while glancing to the other servants. His gaze was seething with a hostile aura.

“Look for her secret compartment of magical items. She is still prohibited from any mage activity.” They quickly nodded. Immediately, they see his expression changed into a coy smile.

He returned to the car and joined the front passenger seat. Sans joined his mother in the backseat, making small chatter.

She secured the hood over her head. Papyrus drove the family through a hidden path of the forest.

As they passed, the car’s force ruffled the bushes. Two heads of dog monsters pop out. They glanced to the direction where the Skeleton family’s car drove to. Another dog monster emerged from the bush. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and had a little hay in his mouth. He wore a cougar-printed dress shirt and black dress pants.

Doggo tilt his sunglasses forward. “Let’s report back to Miss Undyne.”


	12. The Goatman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore's motive.

Two towns away from the Skeleton’s restaurant, there lay a cigar warehouse. The logo was a golden flower. It was a cover. Dog Guards stood guard outside the building. A large goat monster sat in his office. The window was open with the blinds tilted.

The goat monster gazes through the glass. He blew out smoke. He held a thick cigar in his claws.

His name is Asgore Dreemurr. His father first built an empire of illegal soul trafficking to gain an advantage over humans. Through his father, he met his employee, Gaster Aster. When Asgore reached adulthood, he took over the family business. The goat monster was about to discontinue, only prioritizing his family.

Tragedy strikes upon his two children, Asriel and Chara. Gaster was like a brother and had his own technology with soul extraction. After the passing of the two children, Gaster worked with Asgore to revive them. To manipulate and revive souls. It was a promise between the two brothers.

However, Gaster didn’t complete his end of the bargain.

Upon researching mage history in Central America, Gaster met his future wife. Asgore was greatly disappointed. He had hired another monster scientist, a lizard monster, to take over Gaster’s place.

Despite his grudge against Gaster, Asgore discontinued the soul revival project. From Gaster’s work left behind, he had seven souls in hand. Not knowing how to discard them, he kept it. He changed his business to smuggling golden flower drug powder and enhanced monster energy cigars, like steroids.

Over the years, small events tickled his fury. There was an incident in the warehouse. Three souls were taken. Four human souls remain in his possession.

The second incident was Toriel leaving him.

The third incident was recent. He caught wind of a certain Skeleton seen with his wife.

Well, ex-wife.

Asgore was already an impatient man. Something else snapped with recent discoveries. Gaster’s men were the ones who took the human souls. The Skeleton is Gaster’s son who flirted with Toriel. Everything seemed to center back to his old friend.

With that, Asgore aimed for a petty revenge. Take the ghoul’s human allies, extract their souls, and continue his old project. Maybe, if he retrieves his children again, he would be truly happy.

A knock on the door snapped his trance. He settled his cigar on the desk.

“Come in.”

Undyne, with a loose white blouse and black dress pants, had a wild grin on her face. “Doggo and his buddies found a mansion in the forest,” she said. Her eye held an excited glint. “Seems pretty big. Could be the Skeleton’s headquarters.”

Asgore smirked to himself. “And the Skeletons?”

“They just left.”

“Then we’ll acquaint ourselves with their staff.”

…

There was a knock on the door. Liliana, braiding her purple hair, air-headedly skipped to the door. She tied the end of her braid and was reaching to the door handle. It was an hour since the boss family had left for madam’s doctor appointment.

A faint bark reach to her ears, along with a sense of danger.

A rush of adrenaline spiked through Liliana. She gasped, covering her mouth. She slowly walked back, then rushing to the kitchen. “Wente, we’re not expecting visitors today,” she whisper-shouted, “Crystal, send a message to boss Papyrus! He’s always by a phone at the restaurant.”

They nodded.

Liliana dusted her apron and ran to the front door. Due to Gaster's small training, her senses are on high alert. The recent week was completely calm.

Besides the family fight.

"Maybe some lost people in the woods," Liliana thought. She opened the door slightly and widen her eyes.

A heavy claw slammed onto the door and forced it open. Liliana froze in place. A tall fish monster stood before her. Behind her, a towering goat monster smiled. His black hair looked recently combed into place.

“Howdy!”


	13. Husband's Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam's doctor appointment. Gaster is displeased with the results. Her attitude made it worse.

In the same town as the Skeleton’s restaurant, there was a special clinic that serves monsters and humans. The clinic was highly protected by Gaster and his men, so there was rarely a shooting. The building itself resembles a comfy in instead of a regular human hospital. Gaster’s men are discreetly treated there for their wounds and there was one doctor trusted with madam’s health.

And her identity.

Among the rooms, a humanoid figure held a chipboard. He wore a pointy hat and a monocle. His gray and brown hair was held in a low ponytail.

"Everything is fine. Blood sugar, cholesterol. However, in your energy readings…” the doctor trailed off. “Mrs. Aster, you seemed to have toned down your spell castings. I’m glad you listen to my advice.”

Gaster narrowed his eyes. He glanced at his wife, “toned down?”

Madam was still mad for the sudden move-in to the remote mansion. She smiled back, bitterly. “Yes. I casted spells the other week.” She noticed his posture stiffened. She quickly added, “I didn’t faint.”

Gaster’s eye lights brighten in madness. The doctor fidget with his clipboard. “Um, there’s no other reports. Please continue with your diet and daily dose of f-fresh air.” The ghoul snapped his head to the doctor.

“Tell me, how’s her magic stamina?”

The doctor clutched at his clipboard. “Right! Let me see…” He flipped through the pages. “Since the incident ten years ago, Mrs. Aster has recovered 30 percent of her stamina.” He paused. “However, she should have fully recovered if taking a break from casting spells completely.”

Gaster turn to his wife with a frown. “That’s right.”

Madam looked away and pulled her hood over her head. She quickly left the room. Gaster thanked the doctor before following her.

“Dear,” he firmly said. He was rushing through the hallway. She ignored him and focused on the exits.

A large blaster appeared in front of her. Its red irises gaze into hers. She took a step back. It was larger than her body. It took up most space of the hallway.

The blaster floated closer before nuzzling its snout to her. She caressed the skull gently. A hand placed onto her shoulder. She did not turn around.

“Tell me where you’ve hidden your mage items,” Gaster said. “This is getting out of hand.”

She frowned. Her hand clutched at the floating Gaster Blaster. The hallway was void from any helpers and doctors.

“I can’t. I need to keep experimenting,” she said, “Any moment, Sans could be _dusted_ , doing your _dirty work_.” She pulled away from him and raise her cane forward. He saw her form glowing with magic.

Gaster snarled, “Don’t you _dare_ -.”

She teleported.

Papyrus was leaning onto the parked automobile. Sans was walking back to the car with small pink boxes. He threw a small box to his brother. “Muffet’s restocked the pastries today. Got myself a cake.”

Papyrus rolled and opened the package. It was a chocolate filled croissant. He took a bite. “How can she make the chocolate look purple?” he mumbled. He analyzed the filling. Sans shrugged and return to the car. He sat in the backseat.

Suddenly, there was a sound of whirling. Papyrus whipped his body around and saw his mother. She appeared by the car, holding her cane. Her body swayed a bit. He quickly aided her, opening the car door. “Mother! What-?”

Gaster slammed the front doors open. He marched to the car. “Sans, go sit in the front. Papyrus, you’re driving.”

Quickly, Sans teleported to the front passenger seat. Gaster slide onto the backseat, slamming the door closed. His sons flinched while madam remain unfazed. Papyrus glanced at Sans before starting the engine. The radio quickly filled the space with jazz.

The car was now heading to the restaurant.

Gaster glanced at madam. She could sense it. “You weren’t supposed to cast any spells,” he seethed, “You _promised_.”

She turned to the window. “No, I didn’t. You took my stuff away.”

“For your health! You can’t keep doing this every day! Your potions, your research-!” He took her by the shoulders. Her eyes were looking the other way. “I thought you died that day!” His hands clenched. “You will stop.”

Madam finally gazed onto her husband. She frowned, gripping on his wrists. “Don’t make me take off my hood,” she whispered, “in the busy road.” Gaster pulled away, grumpy. She adjusted her pancho and started humming to the radio. *(1)

Papyrus and Sans were sweating in the front. One of their Skeleton hands raise the volume of the radio.

The automobile arrived at the Skeleton’s Italian-styled restaurant.

The ghoul spat, “Papyrus. Go call the carriage for your mother.”

Papyrus smooched his mom on the cheek before running back to the house. Sans reluctantly gave her a hug before joining Papyrus.

“I won’t argue about this again,” Gaster said.

By the time the carriage arrived, Gaster left the car. He leaned onto the hood of the car.

The ghoul didn’t face her when another servant opened the door for madam. Hearing her footsteps calmed him a bit, knowing that she was compliant at the moment. He still did not look back when the carriage wheels started turning.

After a few more minutes, he finally glanced at the road. The carriage was shrinking, slowly leaving his sight. He leaned onto the car with a sigh. His fingers fumbled with a pen in his pocket.

Despite hurting her son once, madam is still practicing magic.

Despite hurting herself once, she continued brewing potions and crafting spells. *(2)

Despite moving her to a remote place, madam was still disobeying his orders.

One of his hands rub the back of his head. He glanced at the sky. The heavens above was baby blue, a bit pink-ish. By the time madam reaches the mansion, the sun would be setting.

He was buried with his thoughts for a moment. He noticed a pink box on top of the car’s trunk. A Muffet logo decorated the lid. He opened it and noticed a small spider donut. “Sans needs a new grocery list,” he mumbled. His shoulders relaxed as he munched on the donut.

Originally, he and his sons would drive madam home. However, with her recent attitude, he was infuriated. He sent her off without sparing her a glance in spite. Gaster would not let anyone get away with that attitude before. Madam was wearing out his patience.

After a few more minutes, he finished the pastry. He was about to call someone over to park the car. Turning to the restaurant, Gaster approached the front door.

The door slam open and almost hit his face. Papyrus bumped into him, running out. His skull whipped around. “Mother’s gone?!”

Gaster raise an eyebrow, nodding.

Papyrus shoved a note to his face. “Father! The Dreemurr is at the mansion! Reported by Crystal!”

The ghoul widened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (1) Madam knows how paranoid Gaster is. If she takes off her hood, even in their car, he'll suspect someone will see her face.  
> * (2) Will be explained with a flashback chapter.


	14. Madam's Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam noticed a few guests in the mansion. She was given more information about her husband's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to play "I Saw A Ghost Last Night.." by Leonell Cassio during this chapter!  
> Youtube URL: https://youtu.be/UiRpVX8s6lI

When the madam was helped off the carriage, she noticed burnt spots on the mansion’s outer walls. Her protection spell of the mansion has been activated.

She narrowed her eyes and whispered to the suited driver. “Leave now. Return to your boss.” The driver nodded and quickly whipped the skeleton horses. The carriage sped off without her.

Madam adjusted the folded ends of her blouse. Her hands straighten the leather vest while she approached the front doors. Before one of her hands knocked on the doors, it creaked open. She entered and saw familiar faces.

In the lounge, her three servants were tied up. They were sitting on the couch. They were shaking their heads and screaming, but their mouths were gagged. She took out the end of her cane, revealing a blade. She cut their ropes. The servants remove the gags in their mouths.

“Madam!” “It’s not safe here. You must leave.”

The woman’s eyes trailed to their skin. There were marks of bruising and scathing. They looked tired out too.

Liliana blushed, remembering something. “You- you placed a protection spell on us, didn’t you?”

Crystal widen her eyes, “I was surprised when the glowing spear didn’t go through my chest.”

Wente was trembling. “And bullets. So many bullets,” he added.

“A glowing spear?” the woman asked.

The front doors closed behind her. She turned and saw a fish monster guarding the doors. The fish monster had a loose white blouse and black dress pants. She held a tall red spear, pointing to her.

“He’s waiting in the kitchen.”

Madam capped the blade part of her cane and walked to the kitchen. The servants remain on the couch, huddling together. Undyne growled and they whimpered. She slapped her thigh and started guffawing.

When the woman entered the kitchen, she was welcomed with a smell of freshly brewed tea.

There was a large goat monster sitting at the dining table. His fur was mainly white, but he had long black hair brushed to the back of his head. His horns were half the length of his head, pointing back. There was a tea pot in place. He stood up and greeted her.

“Ah, the missus herself,” he said, reaching for her hand. Madam followed along, shaking his hand. She bite her tongue. “Howdy! Nice to meet you.” She pulled away. His hand reach to the middle of her back. He _gently_ escorted her to the table.

“I hope you didn’t mind my intrusion to the kitchen,” he said. He seated her before himself. “Your servants aren’t very skilled with tea.”

She smiled, “Sorry, we usually drink coffee.”

She watched him pour tea into a cute sugar skull teacup.

“My name is Asgore Dreemurr. I was a business partner to your husband, Gaster.”

She frowned. Her heart started to race. “Partner?” She married Gaster for about thirty years. Gaster talked about him as a close friend, but never mentioned any business.

Just a broken promise. That he failed to tell her.

Madam, however, knew that Gaster was already neck-deep with dangerous soul experiments. His current occupation is smuggling dangerous potions, providing hitman operations, and soul extraction services.

She broke out of her thoughts and held the teacup with both of her hands. The warmth of the tea soothed her.

Asgore nodded, “I’m sure he told you about his projects? Extracting human souls and infusing it to monster bodies?”

A heavy sigh slipped through. “I did not ask for the details, Dreemurr.” She paused, glancing at the yellow tea. “What was the purpose for those projects?”

“It was a promise between us. Like a promise between you and him for your," he paused, "matrimony.” He glanced at her teacup. “Your tea is getting cold.”

She raises the cup and sips the hot golden liquid. There was a tang of sweetness. He added a bit of sugar to the tea pot earlier. She continued, “Tell me now. What is your end goal for this? Are you forcing Gaster into this mess?”

He gave her a solemn look. “Gaster and I were friends before you met him. Something about you made him discontinue his work.”

She slammed her teacup down. The tea _swashed_ over and slightly scathe her hands. “He was experimenting souls BEFORE ME?!”

Asgore retrained an upcoming smile. He held a pitiful look to her. “You didn’t believe his cover story when he was in your country, right? When he was acting like a ... Oh I don't know- ." He paused. "Was he working as a blacksmith or a similar labor occupation?"

"A leather shoe craftsman!" she thought, wanting to correct him. She was shocked to learn Gaster was hiding more of his history than she expected.

Madam stood from her chair, about to storm off. She was held back by the wrist. Asgore slowly rose to his feet. The wooden chair screeched slightly on the kitchen floor. She relaxed and he released his hold.

The woman rubbed her wrist, avoiding his gaze.

“What’s your point?” she asked.

Asgore planted a hand on her shoulder. “My apologies. I thought you knew everything. You’re his wife after all.” He narrowed his eyes. “But he doesn’t treat you like one, does he?” He noticed her shoulders tensed up.

“Did he even tell you all about his sins before you gave him two little boys?”

She started to tremble.

“Mister Dreemurr,” she spat, “Why are you here?”

He gave her a pained smile. “I’m here to take you away from this awful place. It’s a pretty big house for one human.” He glanced at Undyne, who was now leaning on the kitchen doorway.

“Even with three servants, he basically left you here to fend for yourself.”

Suddenly, his body was outlined with a purple aura. He was thrown to Undyne. They rolled into the lounge. The servants on the couch screamed.

The woman took her cane and stomped out of the kitchen. She stood where Undyne bounced to her feet and threw her spear to her. The mage spun her cane and formed a shield in front of her. Undyne’s spear _clunked_ against it. The woman quickly squatted and tripped the monster with her cane. Undyne fell. Soon, her body flew against the wall with a magic force.

Liliana noticed a dog monster lunging to Madam from the top of the stairs. She shouted in alarm, running from the couch. “Madam! Behind-!”

A claw covered her mouth. She raised her head and noticed Asgore behind her.

One more dog monster entered through the front door, noticing the battle.

Wente and Crystal remain on the couch. They knew they are protected by the madam’s spell, but they are fatigued from a brawl earlier. Crystal glanced at the windows, hoping for her bosses to return soon. Wente saw her sneak into the kitchen.

Madam heard Liliana’s warning and dodged the first dog monster’s attack. She noticed the second dog monster entering the lounge. She dodged his spear and jumped to the wall. As if it was the floor, her feet remain standing. Her eyes started glowing and her hair was floating.

Undyne widen her eyes. “What the hell are you?!”

Asgore released Liliana and walked to Undyne. Wente quickly fetched his friend and brought her to the couch.

“A mage,” the goat observed.

Undyne gaped. She recovered from her shock and held a mad grin. “This is going to be fun!” Before she ran forward, Asgore held her back by the shoulder. He leaned to her. “Don’t go too hard. We’ll need her alive.” Undyne nodded, “You got it!”

She charged at her. Madam braced with her cane, spinning it again. Another shield was formed. However, her cane was floating in thin air. Madam's hands drew four magic circles with glowing symbols twirling around her. Her mouth ushered small chants. Soon, as Undyne was drawing close, small energy pellets burst from the magic circles to the fish monster and the dog monsters.

Crystal ran to the telephone in the kitchen. She dialed the phone, only to hear a high frequency. “They must’ve cut the telephone line from outside the house!” she thought. She hears battle grunts and cries. There were sounds of heavy _thumps_ and slumping _thuds_. The servant was tearing up. “Where’s our boss?! Please hurry!”

The fish monster was blasted by one of her spells, laying on the floor. From one of Undyne’s attacks, madam fell to the floor.

Her cane was knocked to the ground. It slid to where Asgore was standing. His hands retrieved it. When his eyes met madam’s, he snapped it in half.

The woman was panting, draining with low energy. Her stamina was already compromised. She tried standing up, but one dog monster pounced on her back.

Undyne was slowly recovering. She rose to her feet and summoned her red spear. When madam raise her head, struggling with the dog, Undyne near the spear’s tip to her face.

“That was a good fight,” she complimented, “but it’s over. Stay down.”

Suddenly, madam started feeling fuzzy. Her consciousness was slipping. “I- I can’t see,” she whispered. Asgore motioned the dog to move its body away.

“I was wondering how long the tea will work,” he said, approaching her. “But since you’re a mage, I suppose it took longer for its effects to occur.”

The dog picked her up. Undyne fetched the second dog monster, who was knocked out on the floor. Asgore turned to the servants. “Tell Gaster this message,” he said, “Someone opened the cookie jar.” Wente quickly nodded.

Asgore soon followed his men and Undyne to the front doors.

The goat monster paused and turn his gaze to the humans. “Hm, since the mage is asleep, I wonder…”

A large red trident was summoned. He chucked it to Liliana. She screamed, covering her eyes. Crystal jumped in front of her, bracing for the blow. The trident strikes her chest but didn’t stab through. Crystal’s body was glowing purple.

The trident flew back to Asgore’s hand. “Her spells still work. Interesting.” He left. Crystal fell to her knees, grasping her chest. Liliana ran to her, hugging her. She glanced at the front doors and saw the purple carriage leaving.


	15. Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skeleton restaurant is closed. Gaster is using his resources to scout for Asgore's warehouse. Papyrus is growing impatient.

A monster kid pouted at the front doors of a restaurant. His parents started dragging him away. His lizard eyes glanced at the barricaded windows.

“I don’t get it. I want my pizza!” he complained. His first mother rolled her eyes. “We can make our own. We don’t need to pay for an expensive kid’s pizza at a restaurant.” Her wife glared at her, “Don’t encourage him. You two always leave a mess in the kitchen.”

She sighed and glanced both sides of the road. She held his hand. His other hand was held by his other mother. The green-skinned lizard wore a flowy pantsuit while her teal-skinned lizard wife wore a long summer dress. Their son was teal-colored like his mother, yet his attitude was derived from the green one.

The green mother glanced at the closed restaurant again. “It’s been two days now,” she said, “since the restaurant closed. There was no warning.” Her teal wife giggled, “you were really craving their Bone-Appetite special.”

The green lizard pouted, “Yeah. Hope the owner opens it again.” She lightly kicked the curb while her wife helped their son into the backseat of a parked car. “Or at least post their recipe on the window.”

The couple glanced at the Skeleton Italian-restaurant restaurant before driving away. The kid complained about pizza again.

…

At the dining area of the restaurant, there was one long row of tables. Most seats were occupied with humans, ghouls, Skeletons, frog monsters, and bunny and rabbit folk.

Everyone was occupied with their own reports, updating their head boss about their services.

During the discussions, Gaster sighed. He was seated at one end of the table. His sons sat by his sides.

Sans eyed his father, leaning in. He raised an eyebrow. “‘Someone opened the cookie jar?’ What does that mean?” Papyrus kicked him under the table. Sans’ _oof’ed_ and kicks his brother’s foot away, “What?!”

The table quickly paused before continuing the chatter among themselves.

“If you listened to our father’s rambles, it’s a code between him and Asgore,” Papyrus explained, “That’s how they operate when they were partners.”

Gaster sighed. “Cookie jar means something of value has been stolen,” he explained, “In this case, it’s _her_.”

Sans rub the back of his neck. “Sh*t. This is messed up.”

Papyrus frowned. “That means I’ll be facing Undyne. I’ll let you take care of the dogs.” He turns to Gaster. “When are we going?”

The ghoul did not answer.

“Father?”

The ghoul looked unsure.

Papyrus immediately scoffed. He ushered in a whisper-shout. “You’re not considering leaving your _wife_ ,” he paused, “our _mother_ , in your rival’s care?!”

Gaster glared at him. “That’s enough coming from you.” He scowled. “Your mother had gotten into this mess because she decided to conduct magic behind my back.” He strolls to the window. “We’ll let them torture her for a few days and then we’ll save her.” He added, “And I know Asgore _and_ your mother. He won’t hurt her… and she’s strong.”

His expression looked like he was lying to himself.

Immediately, Gaster tapped on the table. The table went silent. He raised a hand in the air. “Gentlemen. After your services are fulfilled, scout any sightings of an old friend and his company.”

His eye lights gleamed. “Report any sightings of this emblem.” Floating hands were summoned to the table. It held pictures of the Delta Rune emblem. “Report to my boys with the time and location.”

He cracked a coy smile. The workers recoiled and some froze. “They’ve taken something from me, so we’re hunting them down.” He paused. “Bonus points for their headquarters!”

One of the bunny monsters raise her hand. Gaster allowed her to speak.

“Should we shoot them on sight?”

Gaster shook his head. “No, scout only. I will organize a physical confrontation later.” He glanced to the side of the table. There lay a cane with duct tape in the middle. The top had a crystal carved like a hummingbird skull. The light of the dining area made it glint.

“This is a scout mission. If the non-local authorities arrive, contact the human servants. They’ll handle it.”

He glanced to his right. Wente, Crystal, and Liliana stood by the boarded windows.

Wente was freaking out. His sweat beads and chills was visible. He glanced at Crystal, who was completely calm. Liliana was blushing a bit, staring on the floor. “How are they just standing there?!” Wente thought, “I won’t be able to live after this! I’m an accomplice now! I’m a mobster!” He raise his head and prayed for his passing mother.

Crystal slightly elbowed his side, “Can you control your breathing? They’re already looking down on us because of our uniforms.” Wente gulped and nodded. Crystal turn to Liliana, “And you, stop daydreaming. I know about your mafia fanfics.” Liliana quickly covered her face and shook her head.

The members at the table glanced at Gaster. He waved them off, “Don’t judge a book by its cover. They are more than qualified for the tasks.”

After the meeting was finished, the workers left through the kitchen door. The servants were cleaning the table from ashtrays and beer stains.

And a few nice cream stains.

Only the ghoul and his two sons remain at the table. Papyrus was the first to stand.

“It has been _two_ days,” the tall Skeleton snarled, “I won’t wait anymore.”

Sans scowled, “Look, _momma’s boy_. Pops knows Asgore more than the rest o’ us.” He set his cigar down. “Muffet got some intel, so come to the bakery with me later. Also, I need someone to pay for another batch of donuts.” Liliana collected his ashtray before fleeing to the kitchen.

Papyrus jumped into the table and pulled his brother’s collar. He screeched, “HOW CAN YOU BE DEVOURING SWEETS AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!”

There was a _bop_ on his head. Papyrus glanced and saw his father holding madam’s taped cane. Gaster sighed before placing the cane onto the table. Papyrus let go of Sans and moved his legs over the edge of the table.

“Don’t do anything hasty tonight,” Gaster said. He rose from his seat. The servants finished pushing the chairs to the table. “Our men will find the hideout soon enough. No need to stress ourselves.”

Papyrus finally planted his feet to the floor. He stood; arms crossed. “How can you be calm?! You warned us that mother’s soul would be extracted!”

Gaster narrowed his eyes. “That’s true, but…” He motioned him and Sans to follow.

They walked through the kitchen to another door.

The basement.

Sans rolled his eyes before Gaster led them to a room of his machines. He knew his father was leading them to a certain floor.

They walked through one flight of stairs before reaching a metal door. The floor under the ground level was more eerie. There was no food aroma lingering. Only dead silence. Occasionally, a set of _zaps_.

The walls and floor were a solid pastel teal. The soul extraction machines. There were no windows. The beds were on wheels, arranged in rows. Gaster’s hard work was hanging from the ceilings with rays pointing to the beds.

He motioned to the inactive room. “Only we have the technology for that. We just need to update our security.”

Papyrus glanced around the room. He had seen his brother and father in action before. How they strap their human targets onto the beds. How a soul becomes visible, with its own color, floating in a glass chamber. How, if they survive, their eyes become to dazed after the extraction. Their bodies would be trained to become another one of Gaster’s lackeys 

When Gaster first introduced the soul extraction chamber to Papyrus, he was ten years old. He was traumatized. Madam let him sleep with her while Gaster was forced to sleep on the couch, or Papyrus’ bed.

Papyrus’ eye sockets held another worried look. Knowing that his mother is held captive, he feels unsettled. He was not nervous about Asgore. He was more nervous about Undyne. He feels like she and Madam would enjoy sparring together… a bit too much.


	16. No More Mister Nice Cream Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two monsters, both working under different employers, are hanging out.

Sans and Papyrus were seen walking into Muffet’s. On the same sidewalk, a blue rabbit monster walked with his cart on wheels. A white cap sat upon his head and his blue fluff puffed underneath the cap. He wore navy blue dress pants and matching suspenders. His white and blue colored polka dotted shirt was tucked in.

His cart matched with his fur. It was baby blue with a sign that said, “NICE CREAM!”

Unlike most ice cream carts, he had no bells. The rabbit monster was whistling a few tunes. A cat monster walked alongside him, smoking. The companion wore a small white sailor hat with the letter M embroidered on it. He wore burgundy dress pants and black suspenders. However, his pink and white stripped shirt was partially tucked in and his suspenders were loose, dangling at his sides. His fur was a light tan color and short.

The rabbit noticed the stress emitting from his cat friend. He smiled, “How’s your job going along, Burgy? I was given a new assignment.”

Burgerpants took a break from his cigarette. He exhaled a small cloud of smoke. “Boss Metta upgraded our security in the nightclubs for some reason,” the cat said, “They slam me a book of codes to memorize by tomorrow.” They reached to the curb. He glanced both sides before walking with Nice Cream Guy across the road.

The blue rabbit’s ears perked up. “Oh, mine’s too! Well, not codes, but my head boss got a new team of security. They’re all humans though.”

Burgerpants raise an eyebrow. A monster family waved to the blue rabbit to purchase his nice cream. Burgerpants stayed behind, watching his friend exchange his product for a couple of coins.

However, other thoughts occupied him. Burgerpants wasn’t a spying type. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It is already hard to deal with a scary robot as the employer. It’s even scarier when bumping into a room with Mettaton and two goonies from Asgore’s group. Alphys and Undyne were meeting with Mettaton secretly, talking about a kidnapping and some magic stuff.

_Last night, Burgerpants was supposed to retrieve a book of codes. At the end of his afternoon shift, he approached to Mettaton’s office. He was about to knocked on the door until he heard voices._

_“Alphys’ found a caging spell that backfired. She won’t wake up,” Undyne said._

_Alphys pushed her swirly glasses up. “R-Right. If you see any humans with strange abilities, send them our way.”_

_Mettaton sighed in frustration. “I’ll try, but I’ll lose my precious customers if I hire more bouncers!” the robot protested, “This place is meant to loosen up.” Burgerpants began to back away from the door. He was reaching to the exit when Mettaton’s door slam open. The cat monster froze._

_“Oh, Burgerpants! Great timing!” The cat monster’s head steadily turned to his employer, sweating. Even without the stage lights, the robot’s form was sparkling. Mettaton was in his regular box robot form. A rich red fluffy scarf was dripping over his first set of arms. His second row held a book and other documents. “You’re working as a bouncer starting tonight!”_

Burgerpants quickly shook his head from his thoughts and joined his friend. The family was walking away. The cart was rolling again.

“Anyways, what work do you have now?” Burgerpants asked. Nice Cream Guy scratched one of his cheeks. He was suddenly nervous.

“Well, I have to help my co-workers find someone’s headquarters.” They were passing by the stores and restaurants. “Sorry, I can’t really say names here, but I think I have to join a big boss fight soon.”

Burgerpants flinched. “I hope not. Just be careful, alright?”

Nice Cream Guy gleamed, “I should say that to you! You have such bad luck!” He halted, readjusting his cap. Burgerpants continued checking his surroundings. He felt a piece of paper slip into his hand. He looked down and saw a picture of the Delta Rune emblem. He glanced at his friend.

The blue rabbit monster continued walking, pushing the cart. “This is what I’m after. Just… stay away from anyone acquainted with them. Alright?”

The tan cat monster irked. A memory of Undyne and Alphys flashed through his mind. “I’ll try…” He lit the picture with his cigarette. He magnified the lighting with his small fire power. He dropped the small ball of burning paper before stomping it.

As they continued walking through the streets, Burgerpants raise his hands to the back of his head.

“You know, if our bosses find out we’re friends, they might fire us. Literally.”

By the time they reach to a big park, the sun was setting. Nice Cream Guy parked his stand and remained on his feet. Burgerpants finished his cigarette. He was about to lit another before a nice cream wrapper was shoved into his view. He raised his head.

“It’s on the house, Burgy.”

He took it. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is the Mafiafell universe, the products and physical appearance of Nice Cream Guy is the same as the Undertale counterpart. This is better for him to blend in with society and collect intel with a friendly face. However, when he's assigned with a hitman operation, his attitude changes.
> 
> Burgerpants already had bad luck to begin with. Nothing can get worse than that.


	17. Go Fetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore introduces Alphys to Madam. Her research didn't go according to plan.

In the warehouse of the Golden Flower cigars, there are four floors. The ground floor is the manufacturing site. The upper floor held the viewing windows, meeting rooms, and offices of the managers and the main employer. On the first basement floor, three laboratories reside. There were also studies and bedrooms of lab workers if they choose, or forced to, work overnight.

No one except Undyne, Asgore, and the top guards knows what’s on the second underground floor.

Alphys had one day of break. She arrived early to the warehouse in the afternoon, straight to her studies. There were more dog guards stationed in the hallways. Two stood by her door. She raised an eyebrow. “Did Asgore update the security?”

She took out a small skeleton key and open the wooden door. She noticed another presence.

Alphys irked at the sight of her bed.

There was a human woman laying there, sleeping blissfully. She whipped around and yelled at the dog monsters. “Who put her on my bed?!”

Asgore suddenly stepped into view of the doorway. She covered her mouth before frowning. “B-Boss-.” He playfully sighed. “Surprisingly, your room was the only one cleaned. I’ll have to update a room maintenance protocol to the floor’s inspection.”

His shadow was looming over her from the hallway lights. One of his claws flicked the bedroom light switch. The woman in the bed did not stir.

“Thank you for coming in today, Alphys,” he greeted, “This is Lady Aster, wife of Gaster. She will be your next subject.”

Alphys’ spikes on her back stiffened. “What? Me? Experiment on,” she snarled, “ _her_?”

“Yes. We retrieved her two days. Ever since that night, she has been asleep. I fear my poisoned tea has stronger effect on mages, but she’s not dying.”

Asgore glanced on her desk. The wooden surface was covered with notes. A worn-out tan-colored paper lay in the middle, almost covered in the pile. He stepped into the room and picked up the old paper. An edge looked torn as if it was ripped from a book.

The page was titled in a different language. It was a mage language. The symbols resembled to the flowing symbols from Madam’s casting two days before.

The rest of the page held paragraphs and drawings. Asgore turn the sheet to the back page. There was a diagram of a person chained to the floor. They were sitting on a magic circle with light emitting from underneath.

The notes held her work in deciphering the ancient text.

“How close are you to solving this language?” her boss asked.

Alphys glared at the paper. She pushed up her glasses again.

“Enough to cast the spell,” she said, “Compared to most spells, this doesn’t require a mage castor for some reason. Or ingredients.”

Asgore slowly smiled. “Do you sense anything strange from Lady Aster?”

Alphys glanced at the sleeping woman. “That she’s not responding?”

He nodded. “Yes. What else?”

A sweat bead formed on the side of her head. She tries not to stutter. “Th-There’s this aura around her. Almost like an unstable energy emitting from her.”

Asgore nodded. “You see, Gaster can be such an unpredictable monster. I’m sure you’ve read his papers.”

Alphys nodded. She watched him walk to her bed. Madam was breathing gently. The goat monster narrowed his eyes. “Who could’ve thought mages exist to this day?”

The lizard scientist gasped, shaking her head.

“Find a way to wake her up. Then you will cast this chain spell on her.” He headed to the door. “We’ll trap her and extract any information.”

Alphys nodded, “R-Right!”

After Asgore walked into the hallway, Alphys quickly checked her bookshelves. The middle shelf had medications and other substances. She found a small flask labeled, “Smelling Salts.” She quickly approached the bed and open the bottle. After leaning the bottle to the woman’s nose, she whirled the flask a bit. 

Madam’s face became intense before her expression relaxed. Her eyes fluttered and her breathing become heavier. She immediately smiled to herself, hugging herself with the blanket. “That was some good sleep,” she mumbled. She turned and sees a lizard monster with a black dress and a small marigold jacket. Her glasses were round with black and white swirls.

Alphys sweatdropped, closing her flask. She placed the bottle on the desk. When she turned back to the bed, madam was already leaning close. Her index finger drew a small circle, almost bopping Alphys’ snout. It started glowing blue.

“Freeze.”

…

The lizard monster stumbled through the hallway, running. Small blue beam missed her. It hit a dog monster and he froze. His white fur became a bit blue.

A familiar set of doors drew close. Alphys quickly signaled the dog guards ahead about the threat behind her.

Madam was walking through the hallway. She held a cheery expression. After Asgore’s tea knocked her out, she slept a full day. Memories of his visit and Undyne’s fight flooded her mind. Her body felt more recharged. Maybe a few more days of sleep can fix her magic stamina.

Her eyes squinted at the thought. Once she recovers, then her husband can stop nagging her. She hummed to herself while the lizard was running away from her. Her ankle boots tapped on the ground with each step.

“I hope I wasn’t gone too long,” she said, “My Gaster can be very possessive.” She suddenly thought of their recent argument. Asgore’s clues about the ghoul’s past bothered her. She sweatdropped, “If he’s not mad at me…”

She sighed and set another freezing spell down the hallway. More dog guards approached, blocking Alphys as she entered a different room.

Madam frowned. “I wish I had my cane.” She drew a small circle and expanded it with her hands. She pushed it forward. The dog guards felt the circle _whooshed_ past their bodies. It felt like a chilling wind.

Nothing happened.

They brace their weapons to attack her until their bodies became a shade of blue. They froze.

Madam walked to them and granted a small push. They fell to the floor. Even though they were frozen, they did not shatter. Madam stepped over and noticed the room Alphys ran into.

There was a set of metal double door with a small peering window. She peered in and noticed a laboratory environment. She lowered her hand and slowly twist the doorknob.

It was locked.

Madam rolled her eyes before drawing another circle. She enlarged it before placing it onto the doors. It instantly cut a large circle onto the metal with a _hiss_. She pushed the pieces forward. A loud tumble rang through the room. Her legs stepped in as she hunched through the opening.

Alphys was standing a few feet away, slightly trembled. She snarled at her, clutching at a few papers in her claw.

Madam glanced at the familiar writing. It was her native language. She recognized the diagrams. She raised an eyebrow, “The Mental Mariner?”

Alphys quickly reach an arm out. “Y-Yes! And you fell into my trap!”

Madam sweatdropped and glanced on the floor. She widened her eyes. There was a magic circle drawn in black. The floor held a light grey color.

Alphys held a triumphant smile.

Until Madam grinned widely. The lizard monster felt unsettled.

“Wow! Did you draw this? It’s very accurate.” Madam crouched and inspected the drawing. When she touched it, the circle didn’t smudge.

Alphys blushed before she continued. “Th-Thank you but-!” Her eyes scanned over her notes. She started reading the casting text.

“ _By the lover of a sailor_

_Bounded by chains of a mariner’s longing_

_Here we learn a lesson of failure_

_That our minds will earn our sense of belonging”_

The magic circle started glowing. Madam noticed she cannot move her feet.

_“To the demands of our tailor._

_Your soul now catering_ ,”

Large mariner chains sprouted from the magic circle. It surrounded Madam’s body and forced her to the floor. She sat cross-legged.

“ _Now face your mariner_

 _With these chains of Truth’s calling_.”

The chains emitted a blue glow and tightened around madam. She hunched forward with a grunt.

Alphys glanced from her notes. She gazed at the sight before her in awe. She grinned, “It-It worked!”

She walked to the woman who hung her head. “Once boss Asgore sees this, we’ll start the interrogation.” She leaned forward and pointed to the glowing chairs. They were thick and heavy. “According to my notes, the spell doesn’t let you lie to us. Right?”

Madam nodded, raising her head.

“And you can’t use your magic either!”

Madam nodded again. She seemed to be deep in thought. She finally spoke.

“You know, despite this situation. I’m proud of you.”

Alphys widened her eyes. Madam could not see that through her swirly glasses.

“Despite all spells, you chose a simple but effective one. Not all monsters can do that.” She cocked her head to the side. “My sons aren’t interested with magic.”

Alphys noticed madam’s expression growing solemn. “I always wanted to be a teacher. Teach at a small magic school.” She closed her eyes. “I’ll stop now. I’ll just take a nap.”

“What is she going on about?” the lizard thought. Alphys furrowed her eyebrows. “How can she be so calm? I just trapped her!”

One of her claws subconsciously fidget with her notes. Her small trance was snapped by the sound of heavy footsteps.

The dog guards recovered from being frozen. Madam’s spell was only temporary. “Um, Lady Aster?”

Madam didn’t respond. The chains around her remain glowing. Alphys touched the chains with her free claw. She was slightly zapped. She quickly pulled away and ordered one of the dog guards to howl loudly.

Madam did not stir.

Alphys started sweating. She skimmed through her notes. “H-How can I undo the spell again?”

She widened her eyes at the realization. She hasn’t finished her research yet.

She doesn’t know how to free Madam from the Mental Mariner spell.

An angry scowl emerged. The dogs heard her curse under her breath. “Go fetch our boss!” she shouted, “We have a problem!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like my little poem!


	18. An Unrequited Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How elementals evolved into elemental monsters. Grillby noticed a new flood of customers in his bar.

Monsters made of elemental forms are derived from mages.

Not exactly from mages but their familiars or physical entities affected by their spells. Such as a rock or a blob of water, their master grant it consciousness and their life energy. When the flame embodies their own thoughts, mages may train it to become their bodyguard or a simple pet.

Over time, mages given them freedom. Soon, their elemental familiars evolved into monsters with their own culture. Depending on the element, they have their own language and personalities.

For water, bubbling and popping sounds are their tongue. For earth, their stomps and rumbling purrs is how they communicated, based on vibrations.

For the wind, whistling was obvious. Wind elemental never evolved to a monster body because their form never solidified, so they remain playful through the land. They mostly target the fire monsters.

Fire was a different story. Most people detect fire monsters as mute, but their crackles speaks a million words. Over centuries, the fire monsters evolved the quickest out of all other elementals. They formed eyes, mouth, and new control over their heat. They tame their own substance enough to wear clothes and hold items.

As the modern people forget the civilization of mages, the elemental monsters have family heirlooms dedicated to their mage creators.

The sun was setting. The golden colors of the sky leaned to the shades of pink and purple.

Across the street from Muffet’s, there was a bar with burgundy bricks. A fire monster approached.

A chilly wind whooshed past his flaming purple head. Their flame slightly changed from purple to green. The fire monster placed his sunglasses down and glared at the wind. It whistled a happy tune before swirling around him.

“Enough,” Grillby whispered. His hands glide from his face to the back of his head. He turned purple again. He turned to the front door of the bar, ready to unlock. Gently, the wind tickled his neck before flying away.

…

As Muffet’s shop was coming to a close, the bar was livening up. The sign glowed a bright green neon light, “Grillby’s.”

A jukebox slipped a compact disk and played the next song. A few monsters cheered before they dine with their friends.

The fire bartender glanced around. There were round tables with cushioned leather seats. Most tables were already filling up, hearing loud chatter. He raised an eyebrow.

There were new faces arriving before his regulars. His workers paced frantically around the bar, serving drinks and small dishes.

The bar seemed _too_ lively at 7 PM.

Grillby sighed, readjusting his black apron. His dress shirt was black and neon green checkered while he wore light grey denim pants.

“Got sometin’ on yer mind?”

Grillby, opened his eyes, unfazed. A large Skeleton suddenly appeared in front of him, seated at the bar counter. The fire monster shook his head. “Too crowded,” he mumbled.

Sans raise an eyebrow. “Isn’t that good?”

Grillby glared at him. “Leads to trouble,” he fumed, “Bar fights. More mess to clean after.”

The Skeleton sighed and glanced around. “Yeah, you’re right.” He noticed a pair of white dog ears. It was peeking from the cushioned seats. Sans quickly turned back to Grillby, lowering his head to the polished counter surface.

Grillby mentioned something else. “My workers say that the new customers came from Mettaton’s nightclub. Too many securities recently.”

Sans furrowed his eyebrows. “The nightclub? But why?”

Grillby set his clean glass to Sans. He gave him the usual, “Did you do something recently?”

Sans sweatdropped.

A few years ago, there was one incident where Sans passed out drunk in the bar. Grillby called his house, where Madam picked up. She was the first to arrive at the bar, fully robed as usual. Her first impression to Grillby was when she playfully kicked Sans and nagged him awake. Sans was embarrassed to the fact Grillby witnessed that.

However, Grillby, despite seeing her face, flirted with her instantly. He was charmed by her personality. Sans could tell right away about Grillby’s intentions. He was appalled and quickly cooperated with madam, taking her back home.

He had not told Gaster about their encounter and he begged Grillby to never mention her to Gaster. He can't risk madam ever visiting the bar again. He can't risk having the bar shut down either by his father's influence. The place is Sans’ sanctuary. Even if the bartender has a crush on his mom.

The Skeleton cursed under his breath. “Should I even tell him?” he thought.

Sans gestured Grillby to lean closer. The fire monster followed, polishing another glass.

The Skeleton broke the news. “Mom’s been kidnapped.”

He underestimated Grillby’s reaction. A green color flared through the fire monster for a second.

Sans quickly gestured him to calm down. “ _Chill_ , hold on,” he paused, “Do you see those dog ears over there?”

Grillby scouted through the room. He took note of two dog monsters. They had white fluffy fur and wore formal clothes. He noticed the Delta Rune emblem stitched to their chest pockets.

He granted a slight nod to Sans.

“They work for the boss who took her. Paps and I are spying on them to find her.” He slouched in his seat. He rubbed the back of his skull. “But I wann'a break. I don’t wanna fight in a bar.”

A sound of crackling reached his hearing. Sans opened his eyes and saw Grillby removing his apron.

Grillby was riled up. Sans was his regular, and madam was so intriguing from their only encounter. If Sans mentioned ordering something for her, Grillby made sure the dish was cooked to its perfection.

Sans could be lying though, taking it to his advantage.

The Skeleton watched the fire monster gesture the closest bouncers to the kitchen. After a few more minutes, the bar lights turned off. The monsters inside were gasping and shouting in surprise. Sans’ eye lights disappeared. He cursed under his breath.

Soon, there was punching sounds. The bar was flooded with yelps and shouts of shock and confusion. The lights flickered and remain activated. Grillby was back at the counter, waving to everyone. “Electric issues. All gone.”

The customers continued dining. Sans' eye lights returned. He glanced at the table where the dogs were at.

The white dog monsters disappeared.

Grillby leaned close to the side of his head. “Let’s interrogate these pests in the kitchen.” Sans eye lights brighten in response. He nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby is more impulsive than Gaster when it comes to saving madam.


	19. Mother's Day Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys is frustrated. Asgore summons Undyne for questioning.

A pair of lizard feet stomped on the polished dimly light hallway. She snorted before her claw pushed the swirly glasses up. On her other arm, she held a binder with paper corners poking out. Other monsters quickly used themselves on the way. They recognized Alphys’ stressed stomping.

Until she reached to the laboratory, her mind was occupied with a certain subject. Her binder was slammed to the table. Papers slipped to the floor.

She frowned before slamming the Mental Mariner page on her wooden desk. Other lab workers rushed to collect the fallen notes.

“Damn it!”

Her notes were her attempts to decipher the sheet. Her assignment was to analyze the spell to trap monsters and mages. Her boss Dreemurr said he bought it at a secret auction months ago.

The yellow lizard resisted the urge to kick the side of her bed.

“We shouldn’t have made that spell!” Alphys mumbled. Her mind was occupied with the sight of a woman covered in glowing chains. “Now she’s stuck, and we can’t get her out!”

Today marks the third day since the madam was taken from the mansion.

Alphys hunched over the desk, closing at the bottom edge. “What was boss thinking?! Kidnapping the Skeletons’ mom?” She slumped onto her chair. Her forehead lay on the page. “I don’t wanna be in the middle of a mob war…”

…

Asgore pinched the bridge of his snout in his office. He had visit Alphys in the lab, only to see Madam frozen in a spell. The other monster lab workers analyzed her by the hour. Her body temperature was decreasing.

“This isn’t good,” he mumbled. There was no implication from the pictures that the spell could be fatal.

He glanced out the window. He received a knock from his door.

Undyne’s voice seep through, “Boss, you called?”

Asgore allowed her to enter his office. He snorted with frustration. “Yes. You don’t seem preoccupied with the current situation. What do you know of Gaster’s family?”

Undyne raise an eyebrow. “That’s it? Papyrus and his family are the same gang who kills their own loyal subjects without blinking. Papyrus even told me that they regularly replace their staff in a short time.”

Asgore gestured her to enter. “During your former friendship with their youngest son, what do you know about Lady Aster?”

Undyne thought about it. The fish monster had met Papyrus in her late years of high school. They would have their own adventures creating trouble in town.

Until Papyrus started working for his father. Undyne was accepted to Asgore’s group at the same time.

She remembered embarrassing moments when Papyrus, the fierce, sharp-boned monster, would panic on Mother’s Day and every holiday. During their shopping trips for gifts, Papyrus would buy certain dresses and pastries for a special someone. With a card addressing to “Mom.”

Anything related to his mother, it triggers Papyrus to an over-protective or defensive manner.

“Before this week, I thought she was another Skeleton, scary-looking. Papyrus would freak out or avoid the subject whenever I brought it up.” The fish monster tapped her cheek in thought. Her eyes narrowed with the memories. “I think his dad made him drop out of college along with Sans. He mentioned that his parents were in a fight.” She gleamed, remembering their duel. “Apparently, the mom _almost_ dusted Gaster, and it wasn’t the first time it happened.”

“Almost?”

Undyne nodded. “Yeah.”

Asgore reviewed the battle a few days ago. Madam was already in a weakened state by the time she arrived at the mansion. “She must’ve been tired from whatever she came from,” he said, “Even at her state, she still lasted longer.” He widened his eyes at the realization. “And with the golden flower tea!”

Undyne caught on with his train of thought. “We arrived at a good timing. If we didn’t, she could’ve taken us down easier.”

A telephone rang. Someone was calling Asgore’s office. Only Undyne and the high dog guards has his phone number.

The goat monster frowned. He signaled Undyne to stay in his office before taking the call.

“Someone forgot to put the lid back on.”

Asgore smiled to himself. It was a coded message. “Gaster, it’s about time you called.” He paused, seeing Undyne react surprised. “I don’t recall sharing this phone number.”

“You didn’t.”

On the other line, Gaster was in the underground floor of his restaurant. Sans and other men were on their guard. Grillby, to the ghoul’s surprise, tortured the dog monsters and retrieved the number to Asgore’s phone.

The ghoul leaned to the wall. He held the telephone to his ear.

Gaster glanced at a machine with a radar. “Where is she?”

Asgore envisioned the unconscious mage. He almost cursed under his breath. Madam was still reported as unconscious in the laboratory. “Do you really want to know?”

Gaster clutched the handle. “Asgore.”

Asgore lightly tapped on his desk. Undyne summoned her spear. “Your wife proved to be powerful. I could see why you married her.”

“Put her on the phone.”

A heavy fume escapes his nose. Asgore narrowed his eyes. “I’m terribly sorry, but she cannot speak at the moment.”

Gaster stayed quiet.

Asgore glanced at his claws. He toyed with the coils of the telephone. “I never thought you’d marry a mage. My current scientist found a _perfect_ spell to detain your wife.” He paused. “It’s a shame we overdone it.”

The ghoul didn’t respond. Sans, who was listening in, flinched. He was tapping into the call, tracing the location.

The goat continued rambling. “She knew it too. She kept quiet until she knew we’d lose her. Such a cunning woman.” He sighed. “See you next time, _old friend_.”

He set the phone down and hung the call.

Gaster’s hand almost broke the telephone. Sans pinched the bridge between his eye sockets.

The printer released the results of the telephone trace.

Papyrus recently entered with a tray full of cookies. He noticed the tension in the room.

“What? What did I miss?”

Gaster took a cookie and took a large bite. “Get ready boys. We’re making a mess tonight.”

Sans spat the cookie. He turned to Papyrus, “Did you put DARK chocolate chips?!”


	20. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Chapter: The reason as to why Gaster restricted magic in the first place and why madam's magic stamina was under recovery.

_The mother overworked herself with her experiments. After the accident with her spell and Sans’ eye, she was trying to find the solution to heal Sans completely._

_Papyrus and Sans were eavesdropping through the door of her studies. They hear occasional sounds of_ hissing _,_ bubbling _,_ squish _,_ swish _, and so on. If they peek through the window, they will see her either writing, brewing potions, or practicing spells on a doll._

_For anyone who walks past the Skeletons’ small inn, they would hear mysterious activities during the night. If one would peep at the window, they would catch colors suddenly exploding or glowing._

_The sons were worried for her. She was still caring and socializing with them during the day, but any other time she would head to her studies or to the cloaked mage shops._

_Gaster wasn’t complaining. Her new project halted her complaints of feeling shut-in. At this time, Papyrus and Sans were working for their father. Because of their jobs, they were absent from the inn for the span of a few days at a time._

_The trend of her behavior continued for a few years since the incident with Sans. For one week, Gaster decided to stay at the inn. For the whole duration, he noticed her form deteriorating. She missed sleep for a few days and would recover her sleep for a full day. Usually, he was the one who overworked himself._

_He began staying at home for a few more days and postpones out-of-town trips. Instantly, her mood increased to a positive light. She took a break from her project and relaxed for a few days._

_An idea occurred to her in the middle of the night. Her eyes snap open with the thought of a possible solution to her formula. She turned to Gaster, who was spooning her in his sleep. She slowly crept out to her studies._

_Madam, at age forty-two, sat on a stool with one hand dripped to the table's edge. She faced the large wooden table. It held a metal structure where multiple bottles of different sizes hung onto._

_A paper doll stood before her. It held arms straight and gazed at its creator. The health bar hovered over its head. Its health bar status was halved._

_Near the doll, there was a potion bowl holding a purple liquid. Madam concentrated, measuring the milligram. She added a drop of another substance to the purple liquid. Immediately, it fumed into a white cloud._

_Her hands glow and she quickly capture the gas. As she tried to contain it, sweat beads formed with anticipation. What Gaster didn’t see was that she was experimenting with her own life force to dolls and it was slowly stunting her magic stamina._

_Many paper dolls lay all over the floor. Most were ripped, torn, burnt. None had a trace of energy left._

_Madam realized that she was overworking herself for years now, but she ignored her warnings. Her main priority is to fix Sans’ health._

_The magic on her hands started to weaken and fade. The purple glow was starting to flicker._

_Madam moved the contained small cloud onto the paper doll. She noticed the health bar going up and down. The gas compressed into a small blob of liquid._

_She let go._

_The liquid dipped onto the paper doll. She observed the aftermath._

_The health bar froze again, but it was on a higher position._

_Madam relaxed her shoulders. She smiled, “I think I got it-.”_

_A small pop was heard. Though it was a small sound, the force was strong. Gaster felt a slight rumble from his bedroom._

_“Was that a gunshot?” he mumbled, slightly alarmed._

_He glanced and noticed his wife missing. He ran downstairs, searching for her._

_Gaster found her on the floor, surrounded by pieces of glass. It seemed like most potion bottles were broken. He rushed over her, inspecting for injuries. He heard faint_ hisses _and_ sparklings _and turned. Some potions touched each other and started fuming gas. He cursed and took her to the living room. He then opened every window of her lab. The potions didn’t conjure anything else, miraculously._

_Madam was not responding besides her gentle breathing. Her husband noticed her body temperature decreasing. It was not a good sign that a warm-blooded fleshy body was getting colder than a ghoul._

_Gaster was about to call out his sons’ name, but he realized they were at the restaurant for their missions. He cursed under his breath._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite all that, madam tests her husband's patience.


	21. Eight-Eyed Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby hires someone to help rescue madam. Asgore delivers a low blow. Madam explained the purpose of the Mental Mariner spell.

In the late evening, a black automobile was parked in front of the Muffet’s Bakery. Gaster gazed from the driver seat. His finger tapped onto the steering wheel, growing impatient. He glanced to his right.

Grillby stood by the front door of the bakery. Sans huffed, joining him. “Why are we standing here for?”

Grillby turn to him. His purple head occasionally flickered green. “We don’t know the whole layout of the Dreemurr’s warehouse. We need a few spies.”

Sans raise an eyebrow. “But this place is closed-.” He noticed a gold coin on the floor. Grillby purposely dropped it.

A small spider immediately crawled and pulled the coin away. It strung onto the roof and disappeared. The Skeleton turn to his fire friend. “I think you got hustled.”

Grillby shook his head. “Wait for it.”

The wind whistled through, ticking Grillby’s neck again. Sans braced his fedora onto his skull. “Damn! It’s getting cold-.”

Soon, the door creaked open. A few fingers, wearing red gloves, grasp the edge of the door. The bell chimed gently. Her burgundy bow popped into their view first.

“Ahuhuhu…” Two of her largest eyes narrowed with excitement.

Muffet peeked her head out. She held the gold coin. “Are you summoning me for a job~?”

…

In Alphys’ laboratory, the lizard resisted the urge to chew on her sleeves. There was no windows but a clock to show the time: 10 PM. So far, the madam showed no signs of life. Her skin was soft, but her temperature was low. Her rich skin color became pale, matching the blue hue of the glowing chains.

Asgore huffed at the sight, disappointed. He knelt to the frozen mage. The mariner chains around her continued to glow. It occasionally _clinked_ to the other.

He muttered to her, “Because of you, Gaster interfered with my plans.”

The hallways were occupied with Undyne’s barking and the dogs stomping. After Gaster’s recent call, she had decided to increase the security immediately.

“I wanted to interrogate you about the three human souls he stole from me.” Soon, he showed a pitiful expression. “You are no use to me anymore.”

A red trident was summoned into his right hand. He directed the sharp ends to the woman’s chest.

Alphys slightly shivered before turning her body towards a table. She examined her notes again.

“Let me put you out of your misery.” He lands a blow towards madam.

A few small sets of beady eyes watched the scene from afar. They were scrambling by the edges of the room, surveilling the laboratory. A few of its spider peers nodded to each other before crawling to the other rooms. Soon, they relay the information to other spiders before leaving the building.

Asgore’s trident zapped. He hummed with annoyance and pain, recoiling. “Interesting. Her body is guarded by the spell.”

Immediately, there was a weak voice. The chains _clinked_ a bit.

“You don’t know what the spell does, do you?”

The goat monster widened his eyes. Madam was speaking.

Her eyes were squinting. Her sight was adjusting to the laboratory’s brightness. She raised her head, looking around. Her gaze then fixed on her captor. “This spell can only be undone when I face my _mariner_.” She smiled to Alphys. “It’s like a guide to life lessons.”

Asgore immediately reached to her shoulders. He was zapped and pulled himself away. “What _exactly_ does this spell do?”

Madam’s smile weakened. “Nothing to your benefit, I hope.” A lock of hair slowly fell to her face. “Mages under this spell are sent to places of unfinished business. We can’t be released until we solve a puzzle.”

The goat monster scowled. “And how are you awake now?”

Madam blinked slowly, feeling dazed again. “I’m taking a break,” she mumbled. She glanced at Asgore’s combed black hair and formal wear. There was a thick cigar stick in his chest pocket. She frowned.

“I hate people like you. Thinking you can earn respect through violence. My boys were supposed to be humble, not stuck ups.” Her breathing was becoming unsteady. It seemed like she was struggling with the chains.

Madam’s mind was sent to another place. She wants to come back to her family, but she is not done yet. The spell will force her consciousness away from her body again.

Madam remembered a joke her younger sister would say.

Asgore hears the mage force out a laughter. “Tell me, goat,” she jests, “What do you call a destructive wizard?”

Asgore could only watch her weaken. Slowly, a bright glow of her chains intensified before dimming down.

“Da… mage.”

The mage felt her limbs falling asleep. The chains sparked around her. She flinched before her eyes became dazed.

“Lady Aster! Don’t you dare-!” Asgore instead target the magic circle on the floor. When his weapon touched the glowing circle, he was still zapped. He turned to Alphys. “Fix this mess! I will send Undyne here to guard you.”

Alphys quickly nodded before watching him stomp away.

A small spider crawled out of her lab pocket before jumping to a nearby table. It then encountered another spider that left an open drawer. They left the laboratory together and glanced at the fuming goat monster. They continued navigating to the ground floor where there were barrels of golden flower drug powder and monster energy cigars. There were dog monsters patrolling every door.

The two spiders met with five spiders before leaving through a crack in the wall.

A few meters away from the warehouse, there was an automobile parked in the forest. Gaster glanced at the warehouse with binoculars. He set it down before asking Muffet. She was sitting on a branch. In two pairs of her arms, small spiders were cobbling webs in a shapes of rooms and hallways. Her puffy, frilly dark purple dress slightly swayed with the gentle wind.

“How long until you’re done?”

Muffet smiled at the ghoul. “Almost done~! My pets finished the layouts of the ground and upper floor. The basement is tricky.” She handed the spiders the webbed maps of those floors. The spiders hung them in front of Gaster. Papyrus took note and copied to his notepad.

Muffet then pouted. “I think the second underground floor is a mystery. It’s impenetrable.” A few more spiders crawled to her with more information. There was a trail from them to the warehouse.

Sans leaned against the car trunk. There were a few knocks from within. Sans gently knocked back. “Just wait, you hot-head,” he snarled. “Your light can be seen by the dogs.”

Grillby, who was hiding in the truck, sighed with frustration. It was true. His emotions were causing his purple form to flare bright green flashes.

He heard a loud gasp. He paused before voicing his concerns.

The ghoul and his sons glanced at the spider monster lady.

Her second pair of red gloves covered her mouth. A few of her pets had told her that Asgore hit the mage with his trident. Her eyes glanced to the ghoul with hesitation.

“Your lady is in trouble. I suggest we move now.”

Sans felt the roof of the trunk growing hot. He quickly pulled his hand away. Grillby is ready to fight.

Gaster glanced at the trees behind him. Other groups of soulless lackeys were waiting his orders.


	22. Pest Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infiltration has begun. The Skeleton family and their allies initiate their plan to rescue madam.

Sans quickly pulled his hand away and opened the trunk. Grillby climbed out, adjusting his collar. When the trunk closed again, Papyrus lay four pages of Asgore’s warehouse.

The soulless lackeys prepared their weapons. Gaster was about to signal them to barge in.

“Ahuhuhu~.”

Gaster raise an eyebrow.

Muffet jumped from the branch. “My pets will trap the weak guards. No need to create a big mess.” She snapped her fingers.

Papyrus held his father’s shoulder. “Muffet will trap the outside guards. Her spiders will trap the inside for us, then we’ll take them out.” He points to Asgore’s office. “Mother would either be there or…” His finger trailed to the mysterious floor. “Or the second underground level. Undyne might be guarding her.”

Grillby listened in, leaning to the Skeleton’s maps. Sans pulled him away and placed an arm over the fire monster’s shoulder, “We’ll take care of the lab in the basement.” Gaster nodded. “Then I’ll visit Asgore-.”

Papyrus cut him off. “No.”

They turn to him.

“That’s too predictable. Asgore is probably expecting a confrontation from father, so Undyne might surprise us in the lab…” His red eyelights glanced around the maps. “Father, go to the basement. Sans and I will face Undyne and Asgore.” He points to the fire monster. “Once we recover mother, use the powder barrels and burn the warehouse down.”

Grillby crossed his arms. He muttered, “ _I_ wanna save her.”

Papyrus raise an eyebrow. “What?”

Grillby was about to repeat before Sans tightened his hold around his neck. “N-Nothing!” the round Skeleton said. He sweatdropped before ushering a few words to Grillby.

Gaster rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. “Alright. We’re going in.”

Muffet smiled before her eyes glowed red.

The small spiders rushed into the warehouse. Their scrambling fell mute to the patrolling dogs’ ears as the sounds of crickets and the _whirring_ of the warehouse occupied their hearing. The spiders gently webbed their ankles before tightening.

A few dogs fell to the ground, surprised. They were about to cry out, but their mouth felt frozen. Muffet smiled at her pets’ work. “Oh, my new treats improved their venom~!”

When the dogs raise their head, they saw a few humans and ghouls pointing their weapon to them. The dog monsters were threatened to stay silent.

Muffet told the group that the monsters on the first floor are held in the webs. Gaster signaled another wave of his men to sneak in.

Inside the warehouse, Asgore recently entered his office. Undyne was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting. He left the door open. “Alphys will be working overnight. Go guard-.”

A few gunshots echoed through the warehouse. Soon, a set of howls and yelps. “Undyne! Go to the lab, now!”

Undyne ran out of the office, heading to the stairs. Her steps were interrupted by someone. She snarled, seeing Papyrus standing in the staircase. Soon, her expression switched to a smile. "Hey, momma's boy." Papyrus scowled before summoning his magic bones with sharp ends. She following suit, bracing with her spear. She lunged towards him.

On the first floor, Sans stood with Grillby by the cigar barrels. The dog guards were either knocked unconscious or dusted.

Sans peeked at Grillby. His head was flaming more, glowing green at the tips. Sans resisted the urge to smoke. One of his hands patted the wooden surface of the barrels. “Saving her won’t get her to like you,” he said, “Plus, pops and her are still going steady.”

Grillby narrowed his eyes. He turned his head to her. “You think I’m crushing on your mom?”

Sans sweatdropped. His eye lights disappeared. “Yeah, kinda. You didn’t really hold yourself back the first time.”

Grillby sighed. “I do want her. She makes me feel,” he paused, “very submissive-.”

Sans shook him by the shoulders. “DID YOU FORGET THAT’S MY MOM YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT?!” He swatted the purple hot-head with his fedora. “Move on already! Don’t be sayin’ your fantasies here.”

He glanced at the entrance to the fire emergencies staircases. There was sounds of bone-summoning and spear-flying.

“Papyrus is probably fighting with Undyne in there.” He adjusted his fedora onto his skull before nudging Grillby to follow. “Come on, let’s talk with the goat.”

On the first underground floor, Gaster’s men tied up the lab assistants and investigated the rooms. He stayed behind until the floor was clear. One lackey quickly called for him.

The ghoul stroll through the hallway, surveying the work. The dogs on the floor had their ankles tied with webs. Their mouths foamed a bit from the paralyzing venom. A few monster workers cooperated with the intruders, hiding in the corners. As he approached the caller, he noticed a bright blue glow coming from the lab doors.

Gaster froze at the doorway, seeing only the back of his wife facing him. Her hair was undone. Her body was sitting on the floor, detained by thick glowing blue chains. The chains were linked to the glowing magic circle beneath her.

He hurried to her, touching the shackles.

It zapped him. He pulled away. “Damn it, woman!” He noticed new dog guards arriving. Gunshots and battle cries occupied the hallways.

His white hand, with a hole in his palm, gently cupped her cheek. He wasn’t zapped this time. Surprised of her cold skin, he was about to pull away. He patted her cheek gently. “Wake up!” He noticed her skin had a blue tint.

“Sweetie, open your eyes,” he whispered, leaning closer. “We have to hurry. Your sons will tire themselves out.”

When another dog monster approached the door, Gaster turned and summoned a floating hand to their neck. Their body hit against the wall, falling unconscious. He kissed her forehead, “I’ll be right back. I’ll take care of some pests.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby has no sense of shame.


	23. Bones and Brawls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aster's face their opponent on each floor.

Undyne was grinning to her webbed ears. Her knees were bents and her claws clutched at her spear. “You’re hitting harder than before!” she complimented.

The tall Skeleton was panting. Sweat beads fell from his sharp cheekbones and chin. “You’re still as challenging as ever, Undyne.” He summoned a large bone to his hand and charged. They clashed together with their weapons. Red sparks of energy burst from their hits.

“Still, your mom hits better than you!” she shouted, smiling even wider, “ _I should know!_ ”

Papyrus widen his eye sockets before his expression turn to rage. He overpowered and pushed forward. Undyne flew backwards and landed on the stairs. She choked for air. Her legs pulled to her feet before she opened her eyes. She was trapped in a cage made of bones. Her monster soul glowed.

Papyrus approached her and crouched to her eye level. Undyne sighed and slouched onto the steps of the staircase.

“Tell me. What’s in the second underground floor?”

Undyne shook her head. “Sorry, I can’t tell you.” Papyrus summoned another bone. His frown grown more frustrated. The fish monster sat up. “But if you’re looking for your mom, she’s in the first basement floor.”

Papyrus gaped, “Wait, that’s where father-!”

Asgore stared at the window of his office. The blinds were tilted up. He peeked and noticed reinforcements arriving. Doggo stepped out of the first car, signaling other dogs to run around the warehouse.

Small creatures caught the goat’s interest. His gaze focused on the ground.

Small spiders scattered over the ground. The dogs started tripping all over the ground before they reach the warehouse. The webs tied their ankles together.

Asgore groaned with annoyance before he turned away. “We have to recruit better monsters.” His raise his claw to his face.

“Ha! They can’t even fetch a couple of bones!”

Asgore glared through his fingers. Sans stood in the doorway. His grin tightened.

Asgore’s pupils dilated. His red trident was summoned and flew towards Sans’ skull.

Sans dodged with a small step. Grillby took the blow and was pinned to the wall. The tips of the trident missed his neck and stabbed onto the wall. He glared at the Skeleton. “Sans!” He sweatdropped, “Whoops.”

The trident pulled itself back, flying to Asgore’s hold. He lunged with messy blows to the round Skeleton. Sans backed away in the empty hallway. He summoned a few walls of glowing bones to block his attacks. Grillby aimed for the goat’s back with fireballs.

Asgore jumped onto Sans’ wall of ones and dodge the fire attack. He lunged to Grillby with his trident. When the fire monster dodged, Asgore checked on the Skeleton. Sans’ left eye glow red. Asgore quickly noticed the Skeleton’s intention and summoned a few fireballs on his way. Sans teleported to Grillby and carried him by the shoulder. The fire monster almost yelled in surprise until he sees white and red sharp-end bones flying to Asgore’s direction.

“Good timing, Pap!” Sans shouted, lowering Grillby to his feet.

Asgore noticed he was cornered in his office. A similar cage of bones surrounded him. The oldest Skeleton adjusted his fedora before his grin tightened in his face. “You’re outnumbered,” Sans said, “Tell us where our Ma’ is.”

The trident disintegrated to thin air. Asgore raise his hands to his chest.

Sans had a sick feeling. He noticed the goat monster was smiling.

“I can assure you, even if you find her,” he said, “you won’t get her back.”

Sans’ red eye glowed brighter. A certain large weapon started to form.

A skeleton hand suddenly gripped his shoulder.

“Wait.”

Papyrus lean to the side of his head. He whispered, “We’ll take him to the basement. Mother’s in the lab.”

Sans’ left eye dimmed to regular white eye lights. “Fine.” He tilted his head back, “Grillby-.”

The fire monster is gone. Sans cursed under his breath before seeing Gaster’s henchmen arriving to the office.

“Grillby, don’t pull any weird sh*t,” Sans thought.

Alphys was her studies. Her desk occupied more papers. Her notes held the translations to the Mental Mariner page. The lizard monster slammed her claws onto the desk. 

“Damn that spell! Why am I always in charge with the troublesome projects?!” She read her findings again.

“This spell doesn’t just trap people,” she mumbled, “It transports their _soul_ somewhere else. But how do we get her back?!” She almost ripped her notes. “Damn it! This wasn’t supposed to end this way! Stupid boss with his stupid plans!”

Nearby doors were slammed open. She flinched at her peers’ yells and shrieks. Her head whip to her door. “They’re already here?! In the basement?” Slowly, she stepped backwards. She raised her right arm and nervously chew onto her sleeve.

The footsteps grew closer as other neighboring doors creaked or forced open. Alphys spotted her wooden yard ruler and braced herself. The door creaked open and she was met with a large shadow. Her swirly eyeglasses covered her wide, nervous eyes.

A wide grin from the intruder welcomed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Asgore might have his way in the end.


	24. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Chapter. Madam was casted with the Mental Mariner spell before.

_A weary goat monster snarled while waiting for a friend to collect the call. One he hears a certain voice, he barked for answers._

_“Why are you taking so long?” Asgore asked. He clutched at the telephone._

_Gaster, on the other end, was in Central America. He glanced to a young woman who was polishing leather shoes. She noticed his eyes and stuck her tongue out. He chuckled before responding, “This place is unpredictable. The mage history is highly restrictive. Nothing about soul manipulation.”_

_“Then come back. You’ve wasted two years there.” Asgore slouched in his empty house. “I’ll recall my guards back to our base.”_

_The woman placed the shoes aside before she strolled to the front doorway. She glanced at the sun setting down. The ghoul noticed her unsettled expression._

_Gaster started rushing the call to an end. “I think I got something. Call me later.”_

_“Doctor Aster, I’ll be expecting you to-!”_

_Gaster mimicked static sounds before ending the call. He hurried to her. She was wearing a grey blouse tucked under her high-waisted lavender-colored flowy pants. Her feet wore sandals and was lightly covered in dirt._

_The ghoul asked, “Something on your mind?”_

_She forced a smile, “I can’t be here anymore.”_

_Gaster was taken back. She was having second thoughts of their relationship. They were wholesome together until their second year together._

_“Why?”_

_She hung her head. Her right feet lightly kicked the ground. “Remember when I said I’m a mage?”_

_Gaster nodded._

_“Well, each of us have a role, and this is my dream job but…” Her hands clutched behind her back. “I can’t be with you anymore. I will be initiated as the guardian of my village.”_

_“Oh, that’s no problem. I’ll just move in-.”_

_“My soul will be bonded to the ground. I am not allowed to marry anyone. My siblings will continue our kinship-.”_

_Gaster gently took her hands in his. “That’s okay. We don’t have to get kids-.”_

_A frustrated exhale escaped from her mouth. “Gaster, just stop.” She clutched at his touch. “I could do both, but…” She hesitated. “I don’t want to hold you down. You’ll be surrounded by my own people who won’t like you.”_

_He held her chin and leaned in. “Well, you warmed up to me.”_

_She snorted and raise her head. “You’re just lucky.”_

_He pecked her lips. “And that’s good enough for me.” He noticed the evening sky approaching. “You should go home. Can’t have you in trouble again.”_

_She placed the polished leather shoes into a cardboard box before placing it to a basket. She pecked his cheek before leaving._

_…_

_The woman hurried home with her hooded cloak. There was a hummingbird figure stitched on her back._

_By the time she reached home, she noticed a few whispers from her neighbors. They were hushed by her appearance. The woman gulped to herself. She arrived at her own small inn, only to see her parents and her mentor._

_Immediately, the young woman noticed a blue glow. Chains sprouted from the ground and pulled her to the wooden floor._

_Her father, a built, heavy man with long braided hair frowned at her. Her mother quickly stood on her feet, approaching her. “Little bird! Where were you?”_

_The young woman cannot lie under the Mental Mariner spell._

_“I was out.”_

_Her teacher, a heavy woman with potion and spellcasting proficiency, shook her head. She_ tsk’ed _at her student. “The Mental Mariner,” she paused. “It is a spell created by a mage whose heart was broken by a sailor.”_

_The teacher stroll around her. “It was one of the first spells that anyone can cast on a mage. Its creator wanted to reassure humans by giving them a small advantage over mages.” She made a small stomp in her footsteps._

_“That was a mistake. They hunted us down for centuries!” Her teacher smacked her head. Her hand was lightly zapped. “You have the greatest potential as your great grandmother to become the next guardian.”_

_Her teacher drew a magic circle and revealed a scene of the young woman and Gaster laughing together. “We know you’re seeing a monster out there. You must cease this fantasy you’re living.”_

_The trapped mage chuckled. “Aren’t we fantasy? Mages living in hiding?”_

_Her teacher frowned. She pointed to her. “Face your mariner now. You will know what the right choice is.”_

_Her teacher and her parents made their way around her. The teacher and the mother left the front door. Her father opened his squinted eyes. “We’ll visit you in the morning, little bird.” He closed the door behind her._

_The young woman was madam. In her late twenties, the relationship was discovered. She was punished with the Mental Mariner spell. She can feel her mind slowly pulling from her body. She was moved into another plane of reality. Her soul was pulled to the outskirts of her village in a ghost form. Thick, tall pine trees with fog floating everywhere._

_Slowly, two clouds forms at her side. “Mariner is telling me to make a choice,” she whispered to herself. She hopped onto one cloud. It flew into a sky and took her to a town nearby. It led her to a closed workshop. “Oh, Gaster closed his shop.”_

_The cloud then flew to a flower shop. She noticed the ghoul in his messy tan stripped polo shirt and dirty blue jeans. A folded brown apron hung over his left arm. He was leaning towards the window, glancing at the plants. There was succulents, lavender, and beige-colored roses._

_One of the shopkeepers opened the door and peered out. Gaster talked to them, motioning with his black gloves. Surprisingly, her village and the nearby town understood Wing-Dings._

_The shopkeeper then handed Gaster a bouquet of lavender and purple and beige-colored roses. He nodded in appreciation before leaving._

_The woman on the cloud narrowed her eyes. “Either that’s for me or…” she spat, “someone else.”_

_The cloud followed Gaster. The ghoul soon paused his walking and glanced behind him. He sees nothing. He shrugged to himself and continued walking._

_The mage sighed to herself. “Is this my life lesson? Spying on my boyfriend?”_

_As if a response, the cloud pulled her closer to Gaster from the sky. She was close enough to see him take something from his pocket. His gloved fingers held a ring. The woman raised an eyebrow, confused. Soon, the cloud pulled away from the town. “Hey! I wanted a closer look!” *(1)  
_

_The cloud ignored her shouts and returned to the forest. The woman hopped off and glanced at the other cloud. It tilted like a slight nod. It floated to her. She climbed onto the second cloud and waited._

_The cloud soon took her to her village. It was night. Everyone was in their respective inns. The candles were snuffed out. Their voices were hushed and low enough that the crickets and owls were louder. In the middle of the village, there was a mage standing tall and confident._

_The woman whispered to herself. “The guardian. Great Mamá Bull.”_

_The guardian does not wear the cloaks like the residents but a small cape around her shoulders. Her dark grey hair was braided into a bun. She wore a tight blouse tucked into a high waited flowy pants. She held a cane with the metal tip shaped into a bull skull._

_Once the evening sky arrived, the guardian tapped the ground with her cane. Soon, a body of light formed onto her head. It shaped into a skull of a bull and acted as her mask. The guardian patrolled the village before inspecting the forest. The cloud followed her, taking young madam with it._

_She watched as the guardian squatted and pet a small rodent. She sighed to herself. “A guardian… it’s a big role here.” The cloud continued to follow, going around trees._

_“If I were to become the guardian, I cannot leave this place.” She blushed to herself. “My lifetime would extend. That means Gaster and I could live together as long as we want.” She remembered her father’s disappointed gaze. She closed her eyes. “If papá lets me…” She then shook her head. “Wait, what am I thinking-?”_

_The cloud soon glowed, responding to her thoughts. She found herself back at the forest. Soon, the Guardian stood before her, holding the cane._

_“My great-granddaughter,” she greeted, “Having trouble again?”_

_The young woman gaped. “You can see me?!”_

_“Of course! I’m the guardian!” she leaned in with a whisper, “I get to see every kid who’s trapped in this spell_ every night _!” She chuckled, “We have many troublemakers this year.”_

_Madam sweatdropped. “Haha, right…”_

_“I was told you’re having second thoughts on becoming a guardian. Your teacher threw a fit in her potion class.”_

_Madam nodded._

_She felt a poke. She glanced to her side and saw the metal bull horn jabbing her. “Ouch, hey!”_

_Mamá Bull leaned in. “Spit it out. Who’s the charming boy?”_

_Madam quickly turned away. “Great Mamá, please!”_

_“Come on! You were so committed to your studies until your sister was rescued by that hunk.”_

_Madam leaned onto a cloud._

_“If you won’t answer that, then tell me. What’s your mariner?”_

_Madam glared at the floor. “I think I have to make a choice.”_

_“And?”_

_“The right choice is to be the next guardian.”_

_Mamá Bull gestured her arms wide around her. “Look. Nothing happened. The spell isn’t broken. You’ll be freed if you make the right choice.”_

_“But… it’s the right choice.”_

_“To others. Not you.” Mamá Bull then let her cane go. The cane floated in front of her, a few inches above ground. “Here, touch it and tell me what you feel. What you crave. Close your eyes.”_

_The young woman then approached the floating cane. She followed her great grandmother’s instructions and grasp the cane with both of her hands._

_“Gaster. I want to stay with him.” She realized what she said and released the cane._

_Mamá Bull quickly took her wrist and forced the cane to her hand again. “Don’t ignore your truth. Your mariner, your guidance- What are they telling you?!”_

_Madam felt ghost tears falling from her glowing face. “To leave. To be with him!”_

_Mamá Bull smiled and gestured her to the opposite side of her forest. “Atta girl! Then go!”_

_A bit of doubt stung young Madam's heart. “B-But didn’t this happen last time? The creator of the spell, she had her heart broken!”_

_“That’s life! If he breaks your heart, you could always come back.” Mamá Bull pulled her into a tight hug. “Fly away, little bird. We’ll be safe without you. I think your cousin will take over as guardian in a few decades.”_

_Madam hugged back, “Thank you, Mamá Bull.” She felt something slide into her hands._

_The young woman blinked and found herself in the living room. Slowly, the glowing blue chains released her physical body. It fell into the magic circle on the floor. The circle stopped glowing._

_Madam noticed something in her hold. It was her great grandmother’s cane._

_The metal bull slowly transformed into the crystal. The crystal was shaped as the skull of a hummingbird. “This is my life lesson,” she whispered to herself. “I’m following my heart.” *(2)  
_

…

Now, the present madam stood in the middle of the forest. Her form was glowing blue, a bit transparent. The early morning sky was prospering, matching with the fog. It was like a calm purgatory. *(3)

It has been about thirty years since she left the village.

“Aw, you’re back.”

Madam turned to the voice. The tall woman, her great grandmother, strolled to her. Mamá Bull cupped Madam’s cheek. “Look at you. Just a bit taller.” She glanced at her chest. “And larger.”

Madam pulled away and smacked Mamá Bull’s hand away. “Shut it. I had two kids.”

Mamá Bull shrugged, “And I had ten. Still skinny.”

She spat back, “That’s because you’re the guardian.” She glanced to the sky. The golden colored seeped through. “How did you do it? Leaving your family to become a guardian?”

Mamá Bull wrapped an arm around Madam’s shoulders. “Your grandfather took over for me. Since my wife had passed, I lost control of myself.” She gestured to the forest. “By becoming a guardian, I feel like I’m protecting our family and our world. But that’s just me.”

Her finger jabbed to Madam’s cheek. “You’re old though. Why are you in this spell again?”

Madam glanced at the ground. She lightly kicked it. “I…” She paused. “I’m not sure if I should go back.”

Mamá Bull raise an eyebrow. “To whom? Your family?”

Madam nodded. “I did something bad. I’m trying to fix it, but I’m only freaking everyone out.” Her head lean onto her great grandmother’s shoulder. She recollects the business meetings, her sons' trainings, and other stressful times. “I love Gaster, but he bothers me so much. It’s not as peaceful as here.”

Mamá Bull hummed in response. “Well, do you want to return here?” She jests, “Or would you do it all again? Fix something _or_ move on?”

Madam closed her eyes. She opened it slightly, gazing at the sunlight seeping through the pine trees. The fog continued to remain thick and cloudy. “I-I don’t know.”

“Then listen to your mariner. You might not have the cane now but feel the truth of your soul.” Mamá Bull smooched Madam’s ghost head. “Will you _forgive_ yourself?”

Madam blinked. She stared blankly at the nature scene surrounding her village. Her soul felt a slight tug of urgency. Her lips parted with a response. “I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Gaster was buying a ring to propose to Madam.  
> (2) Madam's cane came from Great Mama Bull.  
> (3) In the present, the Mental Mariner took Madam's soul back to the forest near her home village. Her physical body is still chained in Alphys' lab.


	25. Bluffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans drags Asgore to the laboratory. Gaster noticed something is wrong with the situation.

Grillby was very surprised to see madam in a magic circle. Madam was pale, almost to the level of Gaster’s ghoul form. Thick chains stemmed from the floor, glowing the same color as the magic circle. He reach for her hair.

He wasn’t zapped.

His white eyes narrowed. “So, she is a mage,” he thought, “That explains a lot.” His elemental core felt a great need for her. He stroked her hair and noticed a slight movement. His purple fingers generated a small spark through her. He pulled away and she stirred. Her eyes tensed and relaxed.

He walked to the lab, where Gaster was dealing with more dog monsters. He sneaked to the other rooms where the soulless lackeys were intriguing. There was one more room that need to be inspected.

With his white eyes, he detected a faint trail of magic energy. It was similar to the wind elemental, swirly and uncontrolled. He followed the energy to the wooden door, the last room of the basement floor. Next to the doorframe, there was a small label that stated:

“Dr. Alphys.”

Small spiders approached him. They scrawled by the keyhole and the doorknob. Grillby smirked to himself before he reached to his pocket. A metal stick was in his hold. He handed to the spiders and they maneuvered the stick into the key hold.

After a click, the spiders quickly scattered away before his purple hand. He twisted the doorknob. By the time the room was revealed, he felt a strong aura of magic. He grinned and peered in.

A yellow lizard monster held a wooden yard ruler. Her shoulders were slightly shaking. He glanced to her desk. One sheet of paper held a faint magic energy. Grillby glanced at Alphys before nodding his head to the hallway. “Follow me. Take your notes.”

He summoned a fire ball. “Or else.”

…

The evening continued to linger. The clock said 10:30 o’clock PM.

Three cars were parked in front of the warehouse. The reinforcements for Asgore were quickly defeated with Muffet’s spiders and Gaster’s men in the forest.

The blue rabbit stood behind the tree. He had a strange request before going Gaster’s men in the rescue mission. He had to deliver a note to a small house in the nearby town. Gaster wanted Nice Cream Guy to hand a goat monster lady a letter before arriving to the warehouse. His boss always said he had the best face for any news.

After the delivery, Nice Cream Guy and his squad arrived to where Muffet was hiding. He glanced to the warehouse. His eyes were blood red, detecting any movement. In his hand, he held a small pistol. He sees a dark purple automobile with the Delta Rune emblem on the trunk. He narrowed his eyes.

The car stopped when approaching the other vehicles.

The blue rabbit monster took aim, waiting for the monsters to come out. Two white fluffy dog monsters stepped out of the vehicle. Nice Cream Guy squinted his right eye with focus.

Two cat ears popped out of the driver’s seat.

Nice Cream Guy hesitated.

Burgerpants sighed. “You guys go in. I’ll keep watch here.”

Nice Cream Guy furrowed his eyebrows. He glanced to Muffet whose eyes glowed red. He raise his hand, “Wait.”

Muffet slightly cocked her head to the side. “Ahuhu~? Grillby is paying me to handle the outsiders.”

Nice Cream Guy gulped. He lied, “One of the men is my intel. We need him alive.”

Muffet glanced at the dogs and the cat. “Alright. I’ll switch my spiders to non-fatal.”

The blue rabbit released a gentle exhale. He glanced at his friend.

Burgerpants smoked while he remained in the car. One of his hands clutched at the steering wheel and the other held the cigarette. “Can’t believe Undyne called Mister Metta for reinforcements.” A sweat bead fell from his chin. “I don’t even have experience. I got hired as a bouncer yesterday…”

He poked his head out the window and glanced at the ground. There was dragging patterns. There was dirt everywhere and small webs on the nearby grass. He noticed a small white puff poking out from a bush. His eyes dilated with concentration.

A pile of dog monsters lay behind the bush. They were tied with spider webs and were unconscious. Not dusted.

A strong shiver went through the tan-brown cat monster. He pulled the cigarette out with a heavy sigh.

“Damn. It’s over before we got here,” he mumbled.

The two dogs that went into the warehouse went quiet. He didn’t hear any gunshots or crashing noises.

A small knock snapped his thoughts. Burgerpants flinched and glanced to the window.

Nice Cream Guy smiled. His hand land on the car roof. “Hey Burgy!” His friend glared at him.

“Hey…” Burgerpants paused. “We don’t have to fight each other, right?”

The blue rabbit smiled. “Nah, our bosses ain’t here. So, we’re fine!”

The cat started tearing up. “Thank God. I don’t get paid enough for this!”

His blue friend chuckled with him. “Just leave. If my bosses see you, they won’t hesitate.”

Burgerpants sweatdropped. “That’s the thing. Either die here… Or face Mister Mettaton.” His ears flopped down.

…

Gaster felt a shadow looming over him. He didn’t turn. He was focusing solely on his wife. “She’s colder than me.”

Asgore stood right by him. He was surrounded with walls of bones.

“Are you happy now?” the ghoul asked. He tried touching the chains, but he was zapped again.

“It wasn’t her fault I stopped the projects,” Gaster rambled, “I never wanted to do it in the first place. It was a high pay job.” He stood up and turned to Asgore. “I was heartbroken for your family. With your poor children, they gave me inspiration to my projects but…” He glanced at the magic circle on the floor.

“Taking her was a poor, petty choice.”

Sans huffed by a desk. Papyrus shoved his hands into his pockets. He stood by the side of the cage. His eye sockets glanced at his mother.

A few hands summoned around the cage. Gaster frowned, “Where is Alphys? Order her to free my wife.”

Asgore narrowed his eyes. “I will not.”

Gaster faced him, “You’re hiding something. I’m usually the stubborn one.”

Asgore gave him a grave look. Sans cleared his throat. He nodded to the doorway of the laboratory. Alphys walked in with papers in her hand. Grillby followed behind her, slightly pushing her by the shoulders. She walked in and presented her notes. He took the Mental Mariner page. 

“This is the spell,” she explained, “but we will not undo it.”

Gaster turn to Asgore. “How are you still making demands? We took down your men and you are trapped!”

Sans teleported to Alphys, snatching her notebook from her hands. She yelped and pulled back. She pushed her swirly glasses up. Grillby walked over to Sans and point to the old page.

“She doesn’t know,” Grillby mumbled. Sans called Gaster over, “Pops! They don’t know how to undo the spell!”

“Are you serious-?” Gaster groaned, glaring at Asgore. “Really? She’s the one who replaced me?”

Grillby snatched the page from Sans. “The spell could only be undone by the target,” he explained, “Whatever _she’s_ doing right now, her soul is in another place doing _unfinished_ _business_.”

Gaster furrowed his eyebrows. “But what unfinished business could she even have-?” He started cursing.

Sans raise an eyebrow. “What are you freaking out about now?”

Gaster raise his hands, “You imbecile! Do you even know what your mother had done behind my back?! Ever since you hurt yourself, she had been trying to fix your health with her experiments. She’s wasting her life energy fixing those damn equations!!”

Gaster quickly ran to the chained woman. His hands reach to cup her face. Despite his previous touches, he was heavily zapped. He pulled himself away by surprise. “Whatever you are doing, stop.”

She remained unresponsive.

Gaster thought about the night he proposed to her. It was the night she ran away from the village. She had an answer to a question he had not asked yet. After that, Gaster prioritized her safety and her village’s existence. Her name must be abandoned so that no one can find any trace of her hometown. Not even Asgore knows the true nature of madam until their first encounter.

“Dust the girl.”

Alphys widen her eyes. Papyrus frowned. He knows how fond Undyne is of Alphys. “Father-.”

Gaster ignored him. He remembered the incident when he nearly wore Sans out during his training. How madam didn’t hold back her magic when she fought him in retaliation.

Madam was never trapped in the first place. They were both partners.

The ghoul remembered the times she suffered in the bedroom alone. While he was in another country making business deals, she would be wearing herself out in her studies. When she cried in their bed while he was playing poker. When she hugged her pillow while he hugged a briefcase during his travels.

Gaster glared down. “Damn it! Am I supposed to apologize?!” he thought.

He leaned into his wife. He whispered, “You can’t burden yourself with this.”

As if responded, the chains flickered. Soon, the chains railed into the magic circle. Madam’s body slump forward into his arms.

Gaster shouted to Sans, “I have her!”

Sans grinned, “Let’s bail this joint!”

The bone cage was slowly fading. Papyrus’ energy was tiring. Sans summoned a blaster and target Asgore. Asgore braced himself with his trident. He threw fireballs but Grillby took the hit. He is immune to Asgore’s fire attacks.

“Papyrus!” The tall Skeleton whipped his skull to his father and exchanged nods. Papyrus ran out of the laboratory with Gaster following behind. Once they reach the stairs, they passed Undyne who was still trapped in the bone cage.

Papyrus shouted behind him, “Your girlfriend’s alright! No need to worry!”

Undyne gaped. “She- I- We’re not-!”

The tall son and ghoul father reached to the ground level. A few dog monsters were recovering from the spider’s venom. They were ripped the nets and webs from their bodies.

Papyrus noticed a nearby window. He charged and branched his arms to his chest. He jumped and crashed the window. Gaster gaped in surprise before running along.

He glanced behind him and noticed his men were outnumbered by Asgore’s group. Most of the Aster members were in the basement.

“Papyrus, take her. I’ll deal with them.”

The ghoul threw madam to Papyrus. Gaster let out a loud whistle.

In the basement, Sans noticed Gaster’s men were running to the staircases. He gritted his teeth while dodging the large trident. Grillby shielded him from more fireballs. Sans placed his hand on his shoulder. “It’s time!”

They teleported right before Asgore’s next attack. His trident clunked against the floor. He panted heavily, fatigued. Alphys was holding her chest. She had seen her boss fight against Gaster’s son and a fire monster.

She noticed the Mental Mariner sheet was taken away. A new note lay on top of her notes. It was rolled into a scroll. She unraveled up and widen her eyes. She quickly hurried to Asgore.

His eyes scanned before glaring at the words. “Damn it.”

On the ground floor, Papyrus rushed away from the warehouse. He carried his mother in bridal style. With his long legs, he was able to skip to the hidden automobile that was in a bush.

He was surprised to feel his mother’s body cold. He looked around, waiting for Sans and Gaster to catch up. He could leave his mother in the backseat, but what if he bumps something on the road? He doesn’t want her body to fly off.

Sans teleported to the car and jumping into the driver’s seat. “What are you waiting for?!” He took out a gun from under the seat and cocked it. “Grillby’s ‘bout to blow this place up! Let’s go!”

Papyrus was fidgeting, “But who’ll look after mother?!”

“Just leave her in the backseat! Put both seat belts on her!”

“That’s still unsafe!”

They heard a loud blast. They turn and saw the warehouse bursting with flames. Gaster was strolling to the car. The explosion illuminated his figure. Grillby walked behind him.

Gaster felt satisfied. His voice was calm and annoyed. “Why are you both arguing at a time like this? Papyrus, you drive. I’ll hold her.”

Grillby’s head flared green with jealousy. Papyrus quickly nodded and gently passed the mage to the ghoul.

Muffet and Grillby joined the second car. Two more hidden trucks shuffled from their camouflage. The cloaking potion was wearing off. The leftover soulless lackeys joined the getaway.

Papyrus quickly started the engine and sped through the forest. Sans glanced back, trying to spy any other monsters. The burning warehouse was shrinking out of his sight.

There were no dog monsters chasing after them.

Sans turn his head to the backseats. “It’s too quiet. Pops, what did you do?”

Gaster held his wife tighter. “Nothing too hasty.” He smiled to her peaceful face. “I snitched to his ex-wife. She’s on her way to give him a good scolding. The smoke should be a good giveaway to his location.”

Sans widen his eyes, “Toriel?!” He slumped against his seat, lowering his gun. “Sh*t, she’s gonna be mad at me.”

Papyrus raise an eyebrow. “You haven’t told her? About any of this?!”

Sans whined, “It’s business talk! She doesn’t like any of this business talk!”

Gaster tuned his sons’ bickering from his hearing. He focused on madam’s cold body. He clutched her hand in his.

Even with the spell broken, she was pale and unconscious. “Could the spell stunt her stamina even more?” he thought, “Or trap her soul somewhere else?"

Usually, she was the heat radiator of the couple. She would warm him with her gentle hands. But today, for a cold ghoul, her body was colder. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. He frowned, still holding on.

“Come back to me. Please,” he whispered. Gently, he whispered her real name to her ear as his last desperate plea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the rescue mission a success?


	26. Feeling Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The servants are expecting their bosses' return to the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to listen to “The Manic” by Amarante during or end of the chapter.  
> YouTube URL: https://youtu.be/JSt4uBe4I0M

Back at the mansion, the three servants had return from a busy town. Wente had seen firsthand how deadly his female coworkers were. There were a few close calls with authorities, but nothing major happened. After a slow day, they were ordered to guard the mansion for Gaster and his family’s return.

Gaster was confident that the rescue mission would be a success.

Wente was sitting in the front doors. He brought the dining chair with him. He was on the late evening shift.

At 1:45 AM, he rubbed his tired eyes. His legs grew a tingling sensation. He was quickly on his feet, pacing back and forth. In his hands, he held a rifle. The scenery around him calmed his nerves.

The trees slightly swayed. The wind kindly held a gentle breeze. The moon’s glow reminded him of his mother’s perfect smile.

The door creaked behind him. He flinched. Liliana walked out with a blanket over her head. Her purple hair was braided.

“I can’t sleep, so I’ll take over.”

Wente raise an eyebrow. “Are you sure? You look pretty tired.”

She nodded, blinking slowly. “Yeah, man. I’ll handle this-.”

Headlights of the automobile was approaching. They scramble back inside. Liliana found a bell rope in the living room and quickly yanked it. “Crystal! Wake up!” she yelled, “We have visitors!”

The other servant almost fell from her bed. Crystal stumbled from her top bunk. She was already wearing her uniform, which was heavily wrinkled. Her hands grasp the shoes and hurried outside. When Crystal join the others, they were tidying their uniforms.

They stood in front of the main doors, seeing more than one automobiles approach. The first one didn’t look like it was slowing down. Wente squeaked before pulling his coworker to the side. The car drifted to its side and finally halted before it touched the front short set of stairs.

The human trio was surprised to see the dirty state of their bosses. Besides Crystal, Liliana and Wente had only seen Gaster and the Skeleton brothers in clean clothing.

This time, their clothes were shriveled and torn. Sans was out of the car first, teleporting into the mansion without the servants noticing. Papyrus, seeing Sans’ shadow in the kitchen window, rolled his eyes and helped Gaster with the car door.

Gaster whistled. The second car and third car opened their doors. They were ghouls and soulless humans. They stationed themselves around the mansion.

The servants then saw Gaster step out of the vehicle with a body in his arms. The trio gasped.

“Madam!” “Is she-?” “I’ll get the first aid kit-!”

They froze when Papyrus glared at them. Gaster slowly stepped to the mansion, quiet and slumped. He didn’t say another word to them.

The trio felt helpless. Papyrus released a heavy sigh. Quickly, they turn to him for commands. He sweatdropped at their attention.

Maybe it was fatigue. Or the long day. But Papyrus, with his sharp teeth, greeted them with a smile.

A smile. From a face that always scowled.

“Leave them be.” He was referring to his parents. He nodded to the kitchen window. “Go make sure Sans doesn’t devour the whole kitchen.”

Wente gasped before running into the mansion, “My flatbread!” Liliana followed him after, “And madam’s conchas!”

Only Crystal remain behind. After all, she was the only maid who was still serving the Skeleton family for months, _alive_. She furrowed her eyebrows. “Please tell me. She looks _literally_ blue.”

Papyrus furrowed his eyebrows. “Young lady, we had a long day. I strongly suggest you and your co-workers guard the kitchen. You’ll have more chores to do in the morning.”

Crystal gulped and nodded. She rushed back in. Papyrus glanced at his dusty car before closing the front doors. He leaned on the doors, remaining on lookout position. He narrowed his eyes at the view in front of him, glancing at the swaying trees.

For their secret location, Gaster had to dismiss Grillby and Muffet. For now, his men will guard the mansion. If Asgore continues to be petty, they will have to increase their security.

Upon their return, Gaster took his wife to the bathroom. He gently bathed her and dressed her with her nightgown. He, still dirty, kissed her on the forehead before taking his own shower. When he was drying himself, he instinctively dressed in his suit. He caught himself and resort to his pajamas.

He constantly checked on his wife, trying to detect signs of stirring or mumbles. He fluffed her pillows and tucked the blanket around her. He lay by her side, staring.

His fingers checked on her pulse. There was none.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

There was no heartbeat, but no other signs of decay. Her body was more frozen than limp. Gaster had to use hot water to relax her muscles. He glanced at her arms.

Throughout their marriage, and since he’d met her, she was always keen with exercising. She used to be a mage guardian-in-training after all. From jogging to pushups, she kept herself busy inside the house. However, her jogging had to be prohibited.

Due to his orders to avoid being seen. He never wanted her to be found. To be someone else’s hostage.

Maybe leaving her in a mansion was hypocritical.

He perched his head on her shoulder. “If you think I’m mad at you, I’m not.” He paused. “I’m just mad at myself,” he confessed, “I was so used to controlling people that I thought I’d control you. But damn…”

He smiled to her sleeping face. His red eye lights brightened. “I’d say your kisses are more effective than your love potions.”

She didn’t answer. Gaster closed his eyes. The long drive wore out his adrenaline. He could still hear the racket downstairs. Soft yelling from Sans echoed. Liliana shrieked protests, "Stop downing the milk!"

The current peace was needed. Gaster was falling into a deep slumber. The wind whistled as it passed their windows. The trees continued to brush against each other.

“Gas…ter?”

His eyes snapped open.

“Di-Did she mumble?” he thought.

He raised his head and waited. His wife’s chest was rising and falling. Gentle breathing flow through her lungs. Her body wasn't as tense as before. He smiled and stretched his right arm over her waist. His heart jumped when she reacted and turn to her side, facing him. She was cuddling towards him.

Gaster wanted to wake her up but knew that the spell took a toll on her. She was still colder than him.

Maybe, in the morning, they can talk it out.

The cane, with duct tape in the middle, lay by their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans' stress-eating will leave the kitchen bare.


	27. Final Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam makes the final decision. A child received a visitor in the early morning.

“ _The Mental Mariner…_ ” a voice paused. “ _It is a spell created by a mage whose heart was broken by a sailor…”_

In central America, there was a thick forest of pine trees. The weather is humid, so a thick fog always lingers. There was an abandoned village in the middle of small cabins. The biggest cabin was a two-story inn.

“ _It was one of the first spells that anyone can cast on a mage. Its creator wanted to reassure humans by giving them a small advantage over mages_.”

It mostly consists of a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and two rooms upstairs. The living room has a wooden table with multiple potion bottles. There was a wooden rail that held glass tubes and funny shaped potion bottles. The scenery was what madam was summoning in a kitchen pot a week ago.

“ _Mages under the spell have their souls face their trials_.”

The floor was a mess. There were numerous papers on it, crumbled and with folded corners.

By the fireplace, there was a magic circle on the floor. It started glowing purple, projecting a large beam of light to the ceiling.

Soon the beam died out and a glowing figure foot on its feet. It shaped into a human woman.

Madam glanced at her form. “Ah, it worked,” she said, looking around.

“The Mental Mariner,” she thought, “It took me to my old house.”

Madam’s form dimmed as she glanced on the window. She then examined her messy inn. There were portraits hung on the walls. Madam’s parents were pictures holding her, then holding her hands. It slowly transitioned to Madam posing with her younger siblings. Later on, the last portrait was her large family, with her in the middle.

“Strange. No one raided my old house yet.” When she stepped out of the circle, nothing happened. She was in a glowing form, similar to an astral form, but she is visible to anyone who sees her. And she can touch things.

Another important note was that Gaster met Madam at a terrible timing.

Madam was the eldest, and a protector in training. Because of her impressive magic stamina, she was the next in line to guard her village. Most mages wore lavender, purple, tan, brown, and dark green clothing.

Her ghost form sat on the floor. She was glancing around the papers, seeing her old writings. Her table held the potions she bought from the mage’s store weeks ago. The portals she made lead to her old inn in her village.

Madam’s eyes squinted in delight. “Time to get to work.”

She hurried over the table and read the front papers. The pile contained her attempts to heal Sans’ health. This was where she hid her potions and papers to.

She snapped her fingers and the fireplace lit up. She brought papers to the fireplace and started writing.

After a few hours of work, she noticed her form fizzing out. She started hearing whispers.

Whispers of pleading.

She quickly explored her house. The bathroom was empty. The kitchen was void from people. She ran upstairs. The first room was a small library. There were three bookshelves full. The last bookshelf was on the wall. Its first shelf had a small book, which contained Papyrus’ doodles during his toddler phase. The woman distracted herself with a few pages.

The whispers repeated, reminding her of its presence. She inspected each aisle, not seeing anyone. She walked to the room and entered the second room. There was a table in the middle. The first cabinet was stocked with empty glass bottles. On the second cabinet, there was bottles and jars filled with ingredients and certain substances. The table held measuring items, from cups to spoons. “Strange. There’s no one in my potion making workshop.” She returned to the hallway and walk down the stairs.

Her glowing form was flickering more often. “Am- Am I dying?” she thought.

The whispers sounded clearer. It was calling her real name.

She looked around as she walked to the fireplace. “Gaster?”

She glanced at the potions on her table. Her heart fluttered at the thought of her husband. Her form glowed brighter with emotion. “Maybe… I should stop with my work.”

Her form dimmed. She remembered about Sans’ determination with his schooling. Starting a family with Gaster was never boring. Papyrus and Sans excelled their training and schoolwork. Although they had no problem working with their father, she was a bit disappointed with their choices.

The Skeletons either saw no advantage with mage education or belittle her field.

Another rush of memories fueled her towards a positive light. The family dinners, meeting Sans’ and Papyrus’ occasional friends, and date nights were a delight.

Seeing her Skeleton sons age so quickly was surprising. Mages tend to age slower.

Papyrus' and Sans' heights were astounding. It was like dressing them with sailor outfits only to see them towering in tuxedos the next day.

Madam slumped to the floor. Slowly, the papers fly around her. It then flew neatly into a pile in front of her. She glanced at the fireplace.

“My boys are grown up.” She took her notes and approached the fireplace. “Sans, he-.” She paused. “He can take care of himself.”

Her hands released the grip. The papers slid towards the fire. It burnt into stiff black substance before turning to ashes.

Tears form on her ghostly eyes. “I should go home, shouldn’t I?”

Great Mama Bull appears behind her. She sees madam’s form fading. “If that’s what your mariner tells you, then go.” She glanced at the family portraits around the living room. “But don’t forget to visit. I wanna see my great-great grandkids.”

Madam narrowed her eyes. Would her father want to see the nature of her sons? Has he disowned her? Before she could ask her great-grandmother, she felt her soul retreating to her body.

Her physical senses had connected. The sensation was different. Her body didn’t suffer the cold air as before. The heavy, tight grip from the chains were absent. Instead, a warm hold had secured her waist. A light layer of softness covered her front. Her back was comforted by a bed.

Her body was cold. She sensed a source of heat and snuggled towards it. The grip then slid around her back, pulling her closer.

Madam continued to rest.

…

A goat monster had left her house and later returned three hours later. It was 6 in the morning when she came back with a guest.

A human child peered through the stair railings. The large goat monster had her hands on her hips with a scowl.

Another goat monster slumped on the floor with a look of defeat.

“Toriel, I-.”

She pinched above her snout.

“You. Took. _Sans’ mom_. Gaster’s _Wife_! For revenge?!”

Before Asgore could respond, she interrupted him. “No! Not another word! You two need to talk this out like-” she fumed, “like adults!”

As she was about to turn, the child quickly retreated to their bed. They relaxed their body and snuggled into their pillows.

They hear Toriel’s voice booming through the hall. “You will make an apology pie and we’re going to their place. No ifs or buts!”

Asgore’s ears lowered. Even when they are separated, Toriel overpowers any situation.

It was embarrassing to have the warehouse explode. Seeing the ex-wife approach and scold him in front of his organization was worse. Surprisingly, the fire did not spread throughout the warehouse. Most monsters, who weren’t dusted by Aster’s men, have survived.

The goat man sighed with defeat. Toriel then smiled and took his hands. She lifted him to his feet.

“Now, get yourself cleaned up. I’ll wake Frisk for a quick grocery run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madam's guilt towards Sans is almost freed. Looks like Frisk is going to visit a new place!


	28. Visiting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aster Mansion receives visitors. Papyrus is on babysitting duty. The servants noticed a change in the protection spell.

In the morning, Gaster met with Sans and Papyrus at the dining table. The three servants quickly left the kitchen, leaving private space to their employers.

Papyrus glanced at Wente, the last servant to leave the room. “You chose the right humans to aid mother,” he hummed, lifting a mug to his teeth.

Gaster sighed, “Your mother always loved kids. Mostly rowdy teenagers.” The ghoul glanced at Sans. He looks liked he stayed in the kitchen all night. He had signs of stress-eating, showing food stains and crumbs on his shirt.

And dust.

“She’s resting,” the ghoul said.

Immediately, the tension was lifted. Sans relaxed as Papyrus jumped from his seat.

The round Skeleton mumbled, “Thank god, I’d thought you snuggled with a fucking corpse.”

Gaster granted him a sick smile. “Nah, she wrote in her will that I’m not allowed to do that.”

Before Papyrus stepped out of the kitchen, a set of floating hands appeared behind him. They held Papyrus by grasping his shirt. Papyrus turn his head around. “Father?! What-!”

Gaster set his mug down. “Don’t bother her. She’s still recovering.” He glanced at Sans again. “This spell that Alphys made exceeded her limit, so she may be sleeping for a solid week.”

“A week? So she’s in a coma?”

“Not sure.”

There was a knock on the door.

Immediately, the Skeleton braced themselves. Gaster casually walked to the front doors and stood right behind. He summoned floating hands to open it.

A tall goat monster greeted him a smile with narrowed eyes. A human child was standing by her side, holding her hand.

Gaster smiled while Sans grinned. The ghoul greeted her, “Welcome to our humble home, Miss Toriel.”

The goat playfully refuted, “Humble? More like conceited.”

She gestured the Skeleton brothers, winking at Sans, to her child. “Frisk, you remember these gentlemen, right?”

Sans glanced to the hallway. He remembered he’s covered in monster dust. He whispered to Paps, “I’ll clean myself up.” Then he teleported. 

Toriel continued, “They’re babysitting you while Gaster and I chat. Alright?”

Frisk nodded and ran to Papyrus. They yelped when the tall Skeleton swung them and hosted their small body to his shoulders. “Come, let’s see that garden. I’m sure you’ll be impressed by my roses!”

Gaster escorted Toriel to the kitchen. “I hope you saw everything that you needed,” he said. He glanced at a basket. “But why did you bring food?”

Toriel maintained a smug smile, “Asgore will be coming over for a chat. He’s still getting ready.”

Gaster took the basket and placed it on the kitchen counter. He then served her a cup of coffee.

Toriel glanced at the family portraits. She noticed that madam wasn’t included. “Now tell me, how’s your wife?” She glanced to the ghoul and saw him pour a cup of chocolate milk. He join her at the dining table with a short sigh.

Gaster furrowed his eyebrows. He glanced to the window, slouching in his seat. Toriel never seen him so defeated. Frustrated yes, but never this tired.

“She’s not responding,” he paused, “she’s now breathing, but… she’s not waking up.”

Toriel hummed in response, glancing at the kitchen.

“Asgore shared with me Alphy’s notes. Sans was helpful in giving me the information about mages before. I’m surprised they’re still exist.”

Gaster took a sip of his milk. “Do you know a way to heal her?”

Toriel almost guffawed. “I’m sorry! But I’m just a snail expert.” She cleared her throat. “Look, I’m a mother and I’m sure that this spell, she has to return on her own.” Her hands slid onto Gaster’s that held the cup. She squeezed with reassuring intentions.

“Sans told me about the incident with his eye. Your wife still feels bad about it, doesn’t she?”

Gaster didn’t reply.

“Did you ever talk about it? Together?”

Gaster furrowed his eyebrows.

“Kinda. Every now and then…”

Toriel pulled away and frowned. “Kinda? I mean a heart-to-heart talk!” She shook her head. “Now I know how you and Asgore were such good friends. So stubborn.”

Gaster shook his head. “Well, I kinda was busy with the family business. Then I found out she was overdoing herself with formulas to fix Sans, so I… I took away her magic stuff.”

Toriel gaped. “You took away magic items from a mage?! What are you, her father?” She quickly stood from the chair. “It’s like taking snails from my pie! You can’t restrict someone’s life works and shove them into an empty house!”

Gaster mumbled out, “It’s not empty. She has three servants.”

He dodged a flying flame. It hit the wall and flame burnt the wallpaper. Gaster gasped and quickly threw his milk over the burning patch. “Watch it!”

The servants were peeking through the window and quickly duck down.

Wente looked to his two friends, “Did you saw that?”

Crystal sweatdropped, “Yeah, the lady’s meaner than madam!”

Liliania smiled, “They’re kinda the same-.”

Wente cut them off, “That’s not the point!” He referred to the burnt wallpaper, “Do you see that? Madam’s protection spell is gone!”

Crystal covered her mouth with a gasp. “Wait-! Does that mean she’s dead-?”

A shadow loom over them. They glanced up and saw Papyrus standing tall with Frisk on his shoulders. He glared at them and they froze.

…

The servants sneak Frisk upstairs. They escorted them to a certain bedroom. The door was different than the other wooden doors. There was door carvings of a hummingbird and roses with thorns.

The door creaked open. The blackout curtains concealed any sunlight from entering, so the only light was from the hallway.

“Madam?” Crystal whispered, entering. She touched the madam’s face and immediately pulled back. She wasn’t cold, but she was still less than warm.

The servant turned to Frisk, “This is our madam, mother to boss Papyrus and Sans. Wife to boss Gaster.”

Frisk nodded and was held by Papyrus to have a better look. The mage had a peaceful look. Frisk gestured to approach the sleeping mage closer.

Papyrus raise an eyebrow. He was feeling nervous and glared at the bedroom doors. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this. Father will be mad.”

Frisk huffed and struggled out of his grip. They landed on the bed and crawled to the woman. Papyrus cursed under his breath and reach for Frisk. He paused when he saw the child lean their head to her chest.

Wente was by the door, on lookout. Liliana whispered to Crystal, “Are you sure this human can reach to people’s souls?”

The shortest servant nodded. “Yes, this human had done so with monsters before. Was from a nasty town with territorial humans.”

Papyrus noticed a golden glint underneath Frisk’s shirt. They lifted and placed the golden locket onto the mother’s chest. It started glowing, outlined her body with a golden light.

Crystal covered her mouth in awe, “That’s a mage item!”

Liliana then walked to the windows and tied the curtains. Sunlight slipped in, making madam’s figure more illuminating.

Papyrus’ breath hitched, waiting.

Papyrus acted like a mommy’s boy, but he knew his parents loved him and Sans equally. He had watched in the background how their parents fought before, how Sans was barely hanging on, and how angry he had seen his mother become.

Things were starting to lighten up until Gaster found out she was still casting spells. Then, Asgore kidnapped her. After seeing his own mother in the Asgore’s warehouse, her chained body felt rock bottom.

Now, he sees Frisk’s pure magic touching her. Frisk furrowed their eyebrows and pulled the locket away.

Immediately, the glow dimmed and faded away. Papyrus braced himself, “Did it work?”

Frisk shook their head. They told him that he’s not at fault.

Papyrus scowled and ordered the servants out of the room. They scattered away and ran back to their usual duties.

He sat on the edge of the bed. “I don’t get it, human,” he mumbled, “I thought your magic would reach to her…” Frisk touched his hand. Papyrus’ eye sockets trail to the child. Their stoic face remains still and gives him a nod.

They told him to stay determined.


	29. Tip Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgerpants has a morning shift. Grillby is still affected by the recent events.

A busy city held a nightclub and a burger diner next to each other. A heavy turtle monster entered the diner. The walls papers were pastel red with white vertical stripes. He glanced at the red polished tables. The place was vacant. He approached the cashier, a tan brown cat monster. His ears twitched at the visitor. He held a cigarette between his teeth.

The turtle monster glanced at his nametag.

“Burgerpants, I’m here to collect a toy meal.”

The cat monster put out his cigarette. “What’s your order?”

The turtle stretched his neck from his shell. He wore pants and a large coat that covered his shell. No dress shirt.

“A medium chocolate milkshake.”

Burgerpants nodded, glancing at the backdoor. “And the toppings?”

The turtle narrowed his eyes. “Cookie crumbs.”

Burgerpants pointed to the door behind him. “Go in. The next attendant will help you.”

The turtle hummed in response before following the instructions.

The cat monster lifted a finger and flickered a small flame. He relit his cigarette again. He felt the heavy stomps behind him. He detected his co-workers voice aiding the customer.

They were talked about “purchase,” “bullets,” and “latest model.”

After five minutes, the turtle appeared with a new briefcase in hand. He waved to the cat before making his way to the front doors.

Burgerpants’ pupils dilated. He focused on the size of the briefcase. “Probably a new hand pistol,” he thought. *(1)

With the other hand, the turtle flicked a coin to Burgerpants’ direction. “Thanks, son.”

The cat monsters’ ears twitched. His eyes were locked on the coin that flew into the air. It later fell into a tip container. The turtle monster left the diner.

Burgerpants stared at the tip. “What a minute. I don’t have a tip jar.”

There was a clean, empty tin can. The logo around it was “Mettaton’s Bolt Noodle Soup!”

He lifted and noticed a string at the bottom of the can. He glanced at the trail. The string led to the outside of the diner’s front doors.

Burgerpants removed the coin. He lifts the can to his face. “Hello?”

A quirky voice greeted him. “Burgy! Took you long enough!”

The cat twitched his ears again. “Nice Cream Guy?” The shadow of the blue rabbit leaned onto the windows. He sweatdropped. “You could’ve just called my cellphone.”

“And risk losing your job? No way!”

“You’re visible right now,” the cat sighed, “This makes no difference.”

Nice Cream Guy snickered on the other side. “This is _way_ more fun.” The blue rabbit glanced at the bright afternoon sky. “How’s your ‘burger’ sales?”

Burgerpants snorted. “Slow day. Thank god.” He glanced at the red empty tables. “Even if I die from last night, Metta said I have to cover the morning shift.”

The floor was light yellow tiles. The tiled pathway were red, trailing the front doors to the cashier and the back door.

“How’s your bosses? I ended up driving a bunch of dogs back to Mettaton’s place.” He recoiled at the memory. “So many colors.”

Nice Cream Guy whipped his head both sides. He whispered. “I don’t know much, but their restaurant isn’t opened yet.” His rabbit ears twitched. “Whatever happened last night, I think everything’s gonna get scarier.”

The cat slouched onto the cashier. His M-Hat slid towards his face. He fixed it into position. “I have a break at 12. Let’s grab some fries.” He then set the can down. Nice Cream Guy took out a pair of scissors and snap the string.

The Nice Cream cart was parked beside him. He placed both hands and started rolling. He passed by Mettaton’s nightclub with a light whistle.

…

Muffet glanced at Grillby. He was lounging at her place, sleeping on the couch. When she woke up, he was still in the living room. He was slouching at the cushions, staring at the ceiling.

Small spiders flung around him in circles. Their webs were strung from the ceiling. They held small baking trays with miniature sweets. He raised his hairs and used his fingers to help them bake.

Muffet squinted with humor. “Ahuhu~. He was zoning out since last night,” she thought. She cocked her head to the side. “Maybe he’s close to the Aster family?”

Her third pair of hands adjusted her red dress with golden-laced edges. A few of her spider pets lowered themselves to her with a tray ready. She took the tray and strolled to the lounging fire monster.

Grillby was reviewing the recent events. When he helped Sans recover his mother, he was surprised seeing her cold body and a piece of paper.

The Mental Mariner page. He was able to tell Sans what the page said.

Grillby narrowed his eyes at the memory. He was never taught to read the language of the mages. “So how did I read that page so easily?” he thought.

Instantly, memories of his parents seeped with explanation. Grillby was known as a troublemaker since he was in middle school. He remembered his purple fire mother nagging at him for dismissing the myths about mages. She had puffs of smoke emitting from the sides of his fire head. His father, a neon green fire monster, only nodded along.

_“Even our energy stemmed from our mage creators!” she nagged. “If you neglect with your elemental history classes, we’re making you quit your little chef job!”_

_Young Grillby, who was brightly green at the time, wore larger round glasses. He hung his head in the living room couch. His mother soon dismissed him before cooking in the kitchen. Grillby felt a heavy weight joining the couch._

_His father shook his head. “I… I don’t agree with your mother.”_

_Grillby whipped his head to him._

_His father continued, “Look. It’s been ages since our- I mean,_ the _mages were shunned by humans. Sometimes, us elementals are expecting them to return.” He leaned into the couch, glancing at the old television set. “You don’t have to study these ancient stuffs. You have it built into your core already.” *(2)  
_

Grillby noticed a spider flying to close to his cooking finger. He lowered the temperature and guides the spider to the coffee table. He noticed Muffet approaching with the table. He sat up and lifted his legs to the edge of the couch.

He glanced to her. She set the snacks to the bamboo coffee table.

The tray held two teacups and small pastries. He glanced at the miniature flans, cupcakes, and a slightly bigger miniature cake. She plopped herself to a purple sofa with a light smile. “Here, eat up.”

The purple fire monster mumbled his appreciation before lifting the teacup. He detected scents of lavender and lemongrass. His reflection from the liquid directed his mind to his fire mother. Before dwelling into his memories further, he took a sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(1) The burger diner is a cover for a gun shop. The turtle was speaking to Burgerpants in code for his weapon purchase.  
> *(2) The elemental monsters are born with the ability to read the language of mages. This happened since the creation of their elemental ancestors.


	30. The Yellow Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The servants are trying to sleep. Wente remembers.

Wente, Liliana, and Crystal were back in the servants’ quarters. Their evening and early morning shifts were taken by Gaster’s lackeys, so the servants were able to sleep the whole night.

However, after Toriel’s visit, someone was restless

The lamp brought a glow to a wooden desk. A dark-skinned man fumbled with a small photograph. He glanced to the closet. There were two medium boxes sealed. It held the possessions of his passing mother. Her old apartment was protected by Gaster’s insurance, but he was not able to visit since his job at the mansion.

Remembering his mother’s face brought warmth. His thumb rubbed the small portrait of her with him as a young child. She had him in her teens and raised him as a single mother.

Wente noticed a tiny glint in the picture. There was a heart bracelet on his little wrist.

A memory flashed through him. He glanced at the packed boxes.

A new thought gave him the initiative.

“Mom made me wear this yellow bracelet until my wrist outgrowed,” he thought.

He could wear madam’s voice reminding him in a flashback.

_Madam smacked Wente’s hand away from the heart-shaped jewelry. There were various colors, from yellow, green, to red. “Don’t touch them. There are soul items. You’ll become bonded to it.” He saw her grab the locket. “How come it doesn’t affect you?”_

_She hummed, “I am a mage. We get to control and are immune to these items unless we purposely cast our soul onto it. These only affect humans, monsters, and part humans.”_

Wente found himself fumbling with the boxes. Ever since madam’s grave condition, he felt like he was losing someone else. Even if she was a scary witch.

He opened the box and slowly brought each item with a gentle touch. Most were thick photo albums and journals. He finds the small jewelry box. It was blue velvet with a small twist lock. He twisted the small switch and the box popped open.

His eyes widen.

There was a ribbon bracelet with a heart charm. Ever since he was born, he was ordered to wear it all at times. It was a brown ribbon with a yellow heart. He noticed that the style of the bracelet was similar to the lockets in the mage store.

His left hand slowly reached the bracelet. As soon as his fingertips touched, it started glowing a bright yellow light.

…

Wente found himself floating above a seen. He glanced at the sky. The sun was setting.

“Here’s the boy.”

Wente glanced down and noticed young Gaster. He looked less scary, with a softer look in his eyes. The servant glanced to himself. He was a bit see-through, like a ghost. He glanced at the ghoul again.

Someone squealed.

A young woman stood across from Gaser with arms reaching out.

Wente widened his eyes. She looked like his mother.

Gaster delivered her an item wrapped with a soft fabric.

She quickly grasped it with a bright smile. “Thank you, sir!” She gleamed at him, “I’ll love him with all my heart!”

The ghoul held a small smile. He reached towards the object. Wente floated closer and noticed a baby.

Gaster was handing her a baby.

The said monster tucked out the left arm of the baby. “Have him wear this until he can’t anymore. His soul is still adjusting to this body.”

The woman nodded eagerly. “Thank you, mister!”

Wente gaped at the scene. Soon, he felt his form being pulled into the sky. He opened his mouth, but he couldn’t scream.

…

Liliana couldn’t sleep. Her eyes bounced from the closet, drawers, to the bottom of the door. The night, like other nights, were peaceful. To her senses, Liliana felt a sort of danger.

She noticed a bright yellow light seeping into the hallway. She quickly tiptoed out of her bed and glanced to the top bunk. Crystal didn’t sense anything. She was heavily asleep.

Liliana frowned before approaching her door. Her hands gently twist the doorknob and open the door.

The yellow light was dimming. The source was behind Wente’s door. The light was powerful enough to seep through the edges of the door.

The servant was concerned for him. She sneaked through the hallway and grasped the doorknob.

It was locked. She jiggled it for a little while before she ran back to her room. She paced back with a small butter knife.

Wente’s door was pried open. Liliana peeked her head to his room and gasped.

The light was gone, but Wente’s eyes were glowing yellow. He was sitting on the floor with dusty book piles around him. In right hands, he held the jewelry box. His left hand was holding a bracelet.

After Liliana’s entrance, the light was vanishing. Wente snapped out of a trance, eyes reverting to normal. His eyes glanced with zig-zag motions. The only sources of light were his lamp and the moon.

“Wente?”

The young man whipped his upper body to her. He was breathing heavily. His limbs slightly trembled with buckling knees. He choked with his next words.

“I- I was killed before.”

Liliana raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Wente stumbled to stand. His other hand dropped the jewelry box and gripped onto his desk. The bracelet was clutched. He raised it to her. “My mom had me wear this every day,” he rambled, “For my soul. I thought she was joking- Superstitious!- But it was actually for my soul!!”

He started hyperventilating. Liliana took the blanket from his bed and stepped around the pile of books. She rushed to his aid and wrapped the blanket around his body. She guided him to breathe. “It’s okay. I’m listening.”

Wente hugged himself under the blanket. He slumped back to the floor and Liliana joined him. They sat against the wall.

“Since I was a kid, I had visions of other people.” He paused. “But those were memories. Memories of who I was.” His eyes teared up. He turns to Liliana. “Before me. Before Wente!” He then raised the blanket to his face. “I was someone else! That I was extracted! _He_ did this to me!” He choked with sobs as he tried to explain. *(1)

Liliana gently rubbed his back with slow circles. She noticed Wente’s breathing was growing steady. She reassured him with kind words. “I believe you. You can tell me more.”

The purple-haired servant glanced to the open door. She was wondering if her roommate had heard their conversation.

In their room, Crystal was slightly snoring. Under her pillow, there was a small novel with a bookmark. The tip of the bookmark held a ribbon with a heart charm. The heart is colored a strong blue.

Liliana glanced to her pajama sleeve. She wore a thick armband with a purple heart design.

She knew what Wente is going through. *(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(1) Wente realized his soul was extracted by a certain someone.   
> *(2) Liliana and Crystal possess soul-bonded items too. They know their own soul were extracted before.


	31. Library Checkout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. Before the warehouse, Asgore had another home base. Seven human souls were in his possession. An incident occurred where he had to relocate his organization. The ghoul received packages.

_Before the warehouse, Asgore had another home base. It was located in a peaceful town in Pennsylvania, United States. The building had a disguise of a private library with thick bricks and polished tile floors._

_He had inherited from his father, a more gruesome goat with longer horns._

_The current goat boss fumbled with a small flower pen. It was golden. He glanced at the engraving of the pen._

_“Asriel Dreemurr.”_

_His claw clutched the pen. It was meant as a birthday present for Asriel._

_His snout fumed with dread. His children had a fatal accident and died. Gaster decided to discontinue the soul revival project and vanished._

_Five years had passed since he had seen his ghoul brother. It felt odd that Gaster would cut ties without notice. No tension or longing for power._

_Since his father introduced him to Gaster, he had seen the awkward, stiff ghoul paced around the building._

_The first floor held the ‘meeting rooms,’ which were steel solid interrogation rooms. Asgore’s father had shown him how to waterboard humans in his teens. The underground floor held a laboratory of soul extraction devices._

_Asgore’s eyes clenched shut. He pinched the bridge of his snout. The pen was slammed to the desk._

_“I promised to never be like my father,” he glanced to the side of his desk. “And yet…” A small family portrait stood._

_Asgore was holding a camera, so Toriel and their two children were in the picture. She had bright eyes, squinting with glee. Asriel held a pot high, proud of his recently potted flower. A human child cheered alongside him. They held a small hand shovel to the air, posing with triumph._

_Soon, the goat’s eyes focused on the reflection from the glass frame._

_“We were so happy,” Asgore mumbled._

_Toriel was still with him during this time. Her eyes changed since that picture. Instead of her mischievous glint, she held a snappy, tired glare. Soon, her eyes changed with a slight yellow tint._

_An alarm blared from the disguised library. Two dog monsters had barged to his office._

_“Infiltration in the basement!” Young Doggo barked, “Our men are on it!”_

_They ran out of Asgore’s office. When they reached the staircase, the entrance burst open._

_Smoke bombs flooded the hallway. Asgore summoned his red trident and threw it into the hallway. The force created a wind to blow most of the smoke for an opening._

_A few suited man, human, missed his trident. They ducked before staggering out of the building. Asgore noticed they were carrying three large canisters._

_Each held a radiant glow and one color. Blue, yellow, and purple._

_The goat shouted, “They’re taking the human souls! After them!”_

_Doggo halted, narrowing his eyes. “I can’t see them.”_

_Asgore smacked his forehead while other white fluffy dogs ran through the hallway. They stumbled a bit, trying to cope with the smoke._

_The front doors of Asgore’s headquarters were wide open. The suited men had disappeared._

_Later on, a few doors checked the basement. They told Asgore that the strangers took three out of seven human souls and an important device._

_The goat was escorted to the basement. He entered the laboratory. He glanced to the side and noticed Gaster’s old mattress in a corner. He frowned, remembering fond moments._

_He shook his head before releasing a heavy exhale._

_“Alright. What else did they took?”_

_He turn his head back to the center of the laboratory. Usually, there was a large soul extraction device hung from the ceiling._

_Doggo took the string of hay from his mouth. He knocked twice on the soul extractor. “This thing won’t turn on. Looks like they ripped something from its core.”_

_To demonstrate, he flipped the switch. The device didn’t react._

_Asgore frowned at the display. He glanced at the other human souls. They floated within their canisters._

_He approached the containers and tapped on the glass. “We will have to relocate. This place isn’t safe.”_

_…_

_A black automobile rushed through the empty streets. The evening sky held a bright moon. There were five suited men in the car. All wore black sunglasses, despite the lack of sun._

_Behind their glasses, their eyes were dazed and glossy._

_Soon, the automobile slowed their velocity and entered a small town. They arrive to an Italian-style restaurant. The outside rooftops and shades where red with pastel yellow stripes. The glass windows were painted with small designs of bones and pasta._

_Quickly, the men parked behind the restaurant. One of them knocked on the back door. The other three waited by the trunk._

_The door creaked slightly. A pair of red eye lights peeked. “Were you followed?”_

_The men shook their heads. A floating hand held the door wide open. There was a hole in its palm._

_“Good. Bring them in.”_

_The trunk popped open. Each man took the large canisters. The driver brought a device with ripped wires and disconnected cables. They entered the kitchen and saw the neatly suited ghoul._

_Gaster. His pink shirt was tucked into the black dress pants. Last night, Gaster messed up with his and madam’s laundry. He left his red shirt into madam’s white bundle. As punishment, madam forced him to wear her pink button-up blouse for the next day._

_The four men didn’t react to the pink color. They waited for further instructions._

_Gaster beckoned them to follow with his floating hand. They walked through the staircase into the basement._

_“Tell me. How many humans souls were in Asgore’s possession?”_

_One of the men answered. “Only seven, sir.”_

_Gaster raise an eyebrow. He continued to stroll through the hallway. “Seven? Interesting.”_

_Soon, they entered his laboratory. The ceiling held a similar device to the soul extraction device. “Please place them here.” He gestured to the empty tables. They followed his orders with ease._

_Gaster inspected the deformed device. “Ah, this is what I needed.” He held it to his incomplete device. “I don’t know how to exactly replicate the soul extraction machine, so I need this to complete my final design.”_

_The men only nodded to his rambles._

_“This shouldn’t be left to Asgore either way. He’s bound to snap in any moment.” He muttered, “But since he only held seven souls…” His eyebrows furrowed with deep thought._

_Recently, his wife taught him about soul-bonded mage items. The items with heart-shaped charms have the properties to control souls or link the souls to certain vessels. Gaster decided to read into it and create a new experiment. Maybe a small way to repent his sins during his employment under Asgore's father._

_The ghoul raised his hand to his chin. He smiled. “Maybe it’s baby fever, but I would like to give these souls another chance.” He paused. His mind wandered over his wife, madam. At this hour, she is either sleeping heavily in their bed or tending to baby Sans. He turned back to his lackeys. “Unlike our hitman targets, these souls are from innocent people. We need to collect supplies for organic vessels.”_

_The suited men nodded in response. Despite being in the same room where their soul was extracted, the lackeys only reacted to Gaster’s orders._


	32. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special order has been made.

During the same day, the Muffet bakery received an urgent order. It was a three-part _tres leches_ cake. The spiders and bird monsters rushed in the kitchen to help with the baking. The bakery had a slow day, so the order was their top priority. By the third hour, the kitchen managed to add the frosting.

A claw pushed the door opened. The clinging of the bells reached to the spiders’ hearing. Some spiders hopped to the kitchen to alter one of the helpers. A yellow bird monster glanced at the door before returning to her bakers. “The customer is here! Please box the cake up!”

One of the bakers, a purple bird monster, pecked at the crumbs on the table. She nodded with a strained smile, “Almost done!”

The tall cake was placed in a tall purple box. Muffet’s logo was printed on top of it.

The yellow bird quickly opened the door for her purple co-worker who held the box. They present it to their customer. They placed the box onto the counter and quickly bowed. A claw reached to the top of the box and opened it.

The customer peered in and snarled.

The monster helpers tensed their shoulders.

The customer spoke.

“You forgot to write-.”

\---

A few sets of eye sockets widened.

“I’m sorry?”

Sans snorted. Papyrus glanced at the top of the cake. The message was written with a neat handwriting with a purple frosting. The rest of the cake had pastel yellow and white frosting.

Asgore struggled with his frown. He held the tall boxed cake in his claws.

Crystal was at the front door, holding it open for the recent visitor.

Frisk was standing by Papyrus and Sans. Behind them, Gaster and Toriel stood. The ghoul fumed. His arms were crossed with his left hand forced onto his mouth. The other goat monster smiled smugly. She had her arms crossed with triumph.

The Skeleton family wasn’t responding the way Asgore expected. He snorted. “I didn’t make this cake,” he said, “So if you knock it out of my hands, I won’t be bothered.”

Toriel stomped, “Asgore!”

His eyes met hers before noticing a small human by the Skeleton brothers.

Frisk was staring at the cake. Papyrus picked the child to his chest and let Frisk touch the frosting with their index finger.

Sans caught the child’s wrist. “Wait. Can’t tell if it’s _poisoned_.”

Asgore quickly caught himself from scowling again. He recollected himself before glancing at Gaster. He cleared his throat.

“I-.” He almost choked in his words with humiliation. “My humblest apologies for taking Lady Aster away…”

He heard a soft rhythm. Toriel was tapping on the floor with her flats.

Asgore rolled his eyes. He continued, “I’m sorry for resorting to unnecessary measures when I could’ve called.”

A glowing bone appeared by his neck.

“Damn, right!” Sans shouted, “Unnecessary measures- You poisoned our boss lady! She won’t wake up!”

Papyrus saw Frisk lick the frosting off their finger. He quickly took the cake away, reassuring tit was safe to eat. Asgore raise his hands to his chest in defense. Sans didn’t relax.

The goat raise an eyebrow. “My golden flower tea shouldn’t be this effective. It only lasts a few hours.”

A floating hand gently patted Sans shoulder. The round Skeleton glanced to his father.

Gaster’s eyelights were glowing, but the rest of his body was relaxed.

“Sans, let us talk in the kitchen.”

The eldest son hesitated before he disbanded his floating bone. He trudged to the kitchen. Papyrus was already slicing the cake. When Crystal was dismissed by Gaster, she joined after the Skeleton brothers. The youngest son asked her about the other servants.

The short servant gulped. “Wente is feeling sick today. Liliana will join us soon.”

After a few moments, the goat monsters and the ghoul joined the dining table. Asgore sat on one end. Gaster sat by his left side while Toriel was on his right. Frisk was seated by Toriel. Sans was seated with Gaster’s side. Papyrus sat on the other end of the table.

Toriel watched Frisk happily munching the cake. She gleamed before nudging her ex-husband with her elbow. “I told you the cake was not a bad idea.”

Asgore fumed before his head turn to Gaster. “I will help you aid your wife, Gaster.”

The ghoul nodded. He took a bite of the cake. The moist cake melted in his mouth. “And you’ll discontinue the Soul Revival Project?”

The goat’s claws clenched at his lap. He glanced at the smallest human.

Frisk was in awe with the cake’s texture. They already finished their first slice.

The goat’s gaze softened.

Even with his grudges, he could tell everyone else had moved on. Toriel adopted another child. Gaster had started his own family.

After recollecting his thoughts, he responded with a mumble. “Yes. Definitely.” He raised his head. “You already stole those papers after all.”

Gaster nodded before munching another bite. “Yeah, but I couldn’t be sure. But that’s not all.” He pointed a fork to him, “You promise to leave my wife alone? No magic stuff or romantic stuff?”

Asgore became flustered, “Why would I-?! No, I would never do that!”

Gaster started leaning his chair. His sons noticed a change in their father’s behavior.

He was acting too relaxed. Too casual.

Gaster shrugged, “My wife captured lots of eyes from other monsters.” He glanced at Sans. The Skeleton flinched, knowing he was referring to Grillby. “I just want a comfortable family life. All this time I hid her away because of her mage history. Even now, her village is a secret.”

Asgore nodded, “Yes well, my employees aren’t interested in mages. I suppose we can call off our-.” He paused. “Argument.”

Afterwards, Gaster slammed his chair to the floor. His fork was near Asgore’s snout. “I forgot what we were fighting about- but know this!” He paused. “All those souls you still have, give them to me. I will give them a new vessel. To give them a second chance of life.”

Toriel gasped. Frisk glanced at them. They continue munching on the cake. Their goat mother covered their ears. “Gaster! That’s a heavy topic!”

Asgore widened his eyes. “That’s what you did to the other souls?!”

Gaster brushed off Toriel’s exclamation with a wave. He nodded to Asgore. “Yep. Coincidentally, they’re working for me now. I had to inspect the family and children services of local towns.” He shrugged, “I’m disappointed with the humans’ though...” His mouth stretched to his standard ghoulish smile. “They can be more pettier than you.”

Asgore clenched his fork. He forced another bite of cake down his throat. His claw released the fork. His chair creaked as he stood up. Gaster followed his action and set his cup of chocolate milk to a coaster. When they stood eye-to-eye, Asgore lifts his claw. “Fine. That’s our deal.”

The ghoul shook his head.

The moment he took Asgore’s hand, a set of float hands were summoned behind the goat. Asgore was pushed forward. Gaster bumped his shoulder with him in a bromance hug. “No more deals. Just stop being awkward.”

Asgore started chuckling. Then it grew into genuine laughter. “I should’ve said the same thing!” He pulled Gaster close into a full hug. His arm hooked the ghoul around his shoulder.

He roared to the Skeleton brothers. “You should’ve seen him when-.” He snorted. “When he was an intern! He would wheeze when another-.” He chocked in his laughter. Sans and Papyrus lowered their forks. “When a lady was in the same room as him!”

Papyrus gaped while Sans stretched his teeth with humor. Their red eyelights shifted to their father. His pale face was lightly flustered with a purple hue. The pair of floating hands flew from Asgore’s back to his snout. It shut his mouth tight.

The Skeleton brothers were surprised. They witness romantic gestures between his parents. They’d expected him to be a highly skilled lady’s man.

Toriel gently smiled at the rekindled pair. A few moments ago, she was worried over neutralizing stand-offs.

Asgore started slapping Gaster’s back with his muffled laughter. The ghoul recoiled with a sweatdrop. The larger monster was still holding him tight.

He was having second thoughts on his healed brotherhood with Asgore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe during the recent protests and virus pandemic! I'm currently safe in Los Angeles, CA.


	33. Consultation Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child helps tend the garden. Asgore is doing his part of the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope some of these moments cheer you up!

The back of the mansion holds a large garden of flowers. By the last quarter area, the rock garden reaches to the shed.

A tall Skeleton holds the bright red watering can. The can has a face of a crayon-drawn caterpillar. Instead of his charcoal grey jacket, Papyrus wears an apron over his dark green blouse. His apron was pastel green with frills.

A small hand tugs his dress pants. Papyrus glances at Frisk. They gesture with grabby hands.

“Oh? You want to water them?”

Frisk nods.

Papyrus glances at the beige-colored roses. He scratches his sharp cheekbone. “Well, these are watered enough. Let’s have you do the purple ones.”

Frisk nods before Papyrus handed him the watering can. When they turn to the other side of the garden, Papyrus gives Frisk a lift. The rose bushes were taller than the child.

“Go ahead.”

Frisk tilts the can and watches the sprinkles fall. The sprinkles reach to the lavender-colored roses. They move the can to their sides before Papyrus pulls them away. “That’s enough. Ready for the next batch?”

Frisk nodded.

After a while, Frisk notices a color pattern with the garden. The garden holds bushes of beige and lavender colored roses. The garden mainly held shades of purple, brown, and green.

New purple tulips were planted along with front rows of narrow leaf milkweed. Soon, a monarch butterfly fluttered by. 

Papyrus watches as Frisk slowly steps towards the butterfly.

“How cautious,” he thought, “At an early age.” He sees Frisk crouch and gaze at it. The black and orange colors on its wings is captivating.

He glances at the rock garden. “Sans will take care of it later,” he thought to himself.

Without notice, the butterfly flies away. Frisk furrows their eyebrows before they hear Papyrus walk towards him. He took out a pair of clippers. “Help me tie a bouquet.”

Frisk beams at the tall Skeleton.

…

Two shadows crept to the wooden doors. There was a wooden carving of hummingbirds and roses. A few muffled voices can be heard within madam’s room.

Asgore groomed his black hair with his claw. He snorted in frustration. “Strange. I’d thought my remedy would work,” he said. He glanced at Gaster. “I had to brew this tea whenever my dogs sips the golden poison tea.”

Gaster was sitting on a chair. He was staring at his wife’s resting face.

The color of her skin had returned. She was breathing steady and relaxed.

But she still won’t wake up.

Her back was propped up with a few pillows, to ensure a safe digestion of Asgore’s antidote.

Asgore sees Gaster’s eyelights flickering. He hesitates to place a claw on his shoulder.

“Why don’t you summon a doctor? She has one, right?”

The ghoul frowns. The mage doctor is reliable, but mage doctors have strict appointments. It may take another month for their usual visit to the town.

“No. Won’t arrive until another month. Besides… ” He narrows his eyes. He concentrated on her face. “Only _she_ can contact her doctor via _bird mail_.”

The goat forced a chuckle away with a few coughs. “Bird mail?”

Gaster then stood up and walked to the door. “Let’s just wait for your tea to settle. Your antidote might take a few hours, right?” The goat confirmed and followed him.

Soon, the shadows behind the bedroom door pulled away.

When Gaster opened the doors, he stepped into the hallway. It lay bare with no footsteps. He and the goat headed to the stairway, walking downstairs.

Frisk poked their head out of the lamp. Papyrus lowered a painting to the floor.

The child stepped into the hallway, holding a bouquet. They glance at Papyrus, who placed the painting onto the wall. The thick wooden frames creaked under his hold. It slightly squeaked when he adjusted the position.

When he locks eyes with Frisk, he feels the child reaching out to them. The child asks if he was alright.

Papyrus’ eyelights pulled away.

He stares at the burgundy rug and the grey, purple, black marbled floor.

“We- I will be.” He hoisted Frisk onto his shoulder. “Let’s put these nice flowers next to mother.”

The light of the hallway seeped into the room. Papyrus held a gasp. “It’s completely dark in here!” He rushed to the curtains while Frisk stroll to the bed. They propped the bouquet to the bed before pulling a chair by madam’s side.

Papyrus had tied two sets of curtains. The sunlight had brightened the room. He then closed the bedroom doors. He heard a small moan.

“Don’t complain. Mother shouldn’t be cooped in darkness all day.”

Frisk raise an eyebrow. They said they didn’t say anything.

Papyrus whipped his skull around. The door closed with a click. He paced to the bedroom and lean towards his mother’s face.

Her closed eyes had tensed, and she shifted her head to the side. Her mouth was softly mumbling.

“My boys… grown up…”

His eye sockets widen. His shoulders tensed up.

Frisk saw Papyrus panic.

“Mamaaa!” He wailed. His skeleton hands grasp onto her shoulders. “Don’t go into the light! I’ll kill your God if you do!”

Frisk’s hair quickly flair in surprise.

Papyrus was heaving. "I'm still your little boy!"

They climbed onto the bed and pried Papyrus’ hold on madam. They struggled with each other.

“Oi, quiet down…”

They froze. Their eyes glanced at _her_.

Madam’s eyes were opened, but squinted. She was adjusting to the brightness of her room. She glanced at Frisk. “Oh… Did I make you?” Her eyes fluttered closed. “Papyrus, say hi… to your new… sibling…” Her head leaned back to the pillows.

Her youngest son was gaping. His father had said she wasn't responding yet.

Frisk noticed Papyrus’ tears. They pulled his handkerchief from his apron pocket and patted his eye sockets. Their gesture took Papyrus by surprise. He gently pulled away from madam and guided Frisk off the bed. He decided to deliver the update to Gaster.

Frisk held his hand. They glanced up to the Skeleton. They noticed his sharp teeth forming a strained smile.

The sunlight glistened with the water droplets on the bouquet. It was placed onto the hairdresser near madam’s bed. Her eyes fluttered open, staring at the flowers. She glanced at the roses before she return to sleep. Again.


	34. The Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans took a nap. Papyrus is making a celebratory breakfast for their mother's recovery. Toriel learns a new thing about Frisk.

In the following day, the round Skeleton snoozed peacefully in the shed. Asgore, Toriel, and her child planned to visit again in the late morning.

The mansion was heavily guarded by Gaster’s men. The servants resumed their shifts of the day.

Although he wasn’t needed, Sans was nagged for relaxing too much. For now, the shed was his only private space.

The door creaked open. A shadow crept to his form.

Sans opened his eyes, seeing himself hoisted on someone’s shoulder.

“Papyrus?” he mumbled, rubbing one of his eye sockets.

Papyrus snarled, “You’re finally awake!”

Sans gazed at the garden before Papyrus entered the mansion. He took his brother to the kitchen. 

Sans was dropped to the floor. Sans landed on his butt and cursed in pain. “Oi! Can’t you see I’m disabled?!”

“That’s just your eye!” the younger one shouted, “That excuse won’t work on me, lazy a**! Contribute the cooking today!”

Sans raise himself to his feet. He noticed the trio servants running in and out the doors. He rubbed his butt and approached Papyrus. He was tying his kitchen apron.

“What’s the occasion?”

Papyrus kept the scowl on his face. “Mother has risen.”

Sans started laughing. “Were you watching those cheesy Indiana Jones again?” he yelled, “You said it like boss lady’s a mummy!”

Papyrus grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him. “Stop laughing! This is serious!” He pointed to the wooden tray with stands on the counter. “Cook something for her! I will make her favorite omelet. We’re going to her room as her bed & breakfast today.”

Sans groaned but content with the news. “Yeh, sure thing.” He grabbed a concha and placed it on the tray. “Done.” A sharp spatula was thrown his face. It landed on the wall behind him.

Papyrus’ eyelights were glowing brighter. Sans smiled wider.

“Cook. Something.”

Sans winked, “Cooking’s not my thing.” He patted his round stomach. “ _Eating’s_ my specialty.”

Crystal stepped into the kitchen right when Papyrus started screeching. She backed away and turned around.

…

Two shadows loom over a wooden bedroom door. There was a carving portrait of hummingbirds and thorny roses.

Papyrus knocked on the door. Sans shuffled his feet a bit. The tallest brother glared at him. “Quit moving around. You’re going to spill her coffee.” Sans snarled, “We haven’t done this stupid thing since we were kids. When was that?”

Papyrus squinted his eye sockets. “I think when father tired mother out after Valentine’s Day-.”

Sans recoiled. “No! Shut up! I’s thinkin’ of Mother’s Day-. God, why would you say that aloud?!”

“Hey, I’m traumatized by it too, so might as well share the burden, Sans!”

He knocked on the bedroom door again. “Mother!” he sang, “Your favorite son is here! And Sans.”

Sans snarled back, “F*** you too!” He shouted to the door, “Ma! We know you’re awake!”

Gaster turned to the closed bedroom doors. Their muffled yells came through the wood.

The ghoul faced the bedroom mirror, where madam sat in front of. He was brushing her damp hair. She had a damp towel around her shoulders. He set the brush down and helped her back to the bed. He smoothed the blanket over. “There. All neat.”

Madam smiled and adjusted her nightgown. “Alright. I’m ready.”

Gaster approached the door and slightly opened it. “Sorry, boys, I’m not done with her-.”

She shouted, “Let them enter already!”

Sans shut his eyes before peeking, “I swear to god, pops, if yer naked-.”

He glanced at his mother and blushed. She looked more lively than before. Her skin was richer and there were no dark rings under her eyes. Even her eyes were softer than sharp. Papyrus stepped out of the way and presented Sans with the tray.

“Welcome back, mother! We have prepared the perfect bed and breakfast at your service!”

She gasped happily as Sans set the tray onto her lap. The wooden standee tucked by her sides.

The mage looked over the omelet that was skull shaped with pieces of bacon shaping the nose hole and teeth. There was a coffee mug that said, “Scream and Sugar” and took a sniff. “Oh, it smells like cookies and cream!” There was a small cup with honey Greek yogurt with chocolate granola bits.

Her stomach growled heavily. She blushed and turn to her sons. “Thank you.” She started eating. Sans took the stool while Papyrus sat on edge of the bed. She suddenly felt like she was going to be interrogated.

Was that why they made her breakfast? To lower her guard?

She took a sip of the coffee.

“I’m sure you’re wondering where my mind has been. Literally.”

Sans and Papyrus stammered, “Wait? No- Well, no, never! I don’t know what you mean- But- Well, I mean-.”

Gaster tightened his mouth line. He leaned onto the bedroom doors, which were closed. “I know. You don’t have to explain.”

She swallowed a piece of the concha. She glared at him. “What?” she said, “What do you _think_ you know?”

Gaster recoiled at her tone. Their sons noticed. He blushed and glanced to the window. Then, Sans felt his eyelights on the back of his head. He turned to his mother, “Were… were you still working on the… thing?”

Her eyes were glued to the tray. She ate another piece of the omelet. “Yes. I have.”

Everyone flinched.

Before Gaster could say anything, Sans continued. “Ma’, you know that I’m okay, right?” He got off the stool and approached her. Papyrus got off his spot and let Sans sit on the edge of the bed, by her feet. “I still got all my bones. My soul and my teeth.” His red eye light glowed in his left eye socket. “Sure, I lost my right eye, but I can still see.” He clutches one of her ankles that was covered by the blanket. “I’m okay. You don’t hav’ ta’ fix me.”

She hesitated to respond. She doesn’t know what to say. However, his words liberated the guilt from her soul. She finished the last of her coffee. It was her last excuse to stay quiet.

Her thumb rubbed the mug. She raised her head. “Are you sure?”

Sans chuckled and closed his eyes. “Yeah. It wasn’t anyone’s fault anyways.” Her shoulders relaxed. She turned to Gaster. She caught his gaze. Her sons noticed there was a silent talk between their parents’ gazes. Gaster’s hunched shoulders had slumped immediately. All this time, the mage was waiting for her oldest son’s forgiveness.

Madam relaxed onto the pillows. She was prepped to sitting up. “I was at my own village. Someday, you can meet our family.”

Papyrus raise an eyebrow. “Our family?”

Gaster widen his eye sockets. “You don’t mean-?!” A distant memory of Madam’s father and his glare stung the ghoul’s soul. Along with the stares of a hundred mages.

There was a knock on the door. Before Gaster replied, one of the doors pushed him. He fell to the floor.

Frisk held the doorknob, glancing at the fallen ghoul. Toriel pulled Frisk back, “Whoops! My bad!”

The mage immediately saw an aura around Frisk. She gasped happily. Toriel took it as the cue to enter the door. She and Frisk approach the bed, introducing herself. “Sorry for Asgore’s mess. I gave him a talk.” She budged Frisk forward, “We’re just visiting. I’m glad you’re recovering.”

When Frisk was in arms reach, the woman placed a hand on top of their head. Immediately, she felt their magic syncing.

“Aw,” she squealed, pulling them into a hug, “What a cute little mage!” Frisk's legs were wiggling in the air.

Toriel raise an eyebrow. “Mage?” 

Frisk was released. They stood by her bed.

The woman nodded. “Yes, I detect a pure mage energy from them.” She pointed to the golden locket that is tucked under their collar. “They even have a mage item.”

To get away from any mage-talk, Gaster took the breakfast tray. He left the room without another word.

He was thinking about his wife's earlier statement about her side of the family.

In the madam's bedroom, Toriel covered her mouth. She mumbled to Sans, “The locket was left with Frisk when I found them.” The Skeleton raise an eyebrow. He whispered back to her, “They’re kinda similar. I could see that.” Toriel glanced at pair and frowned. Her snout lightly snorted.


	35. Own It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam continued to feel restricted. She decides to counsel one of the servants.

After the first day of her awakening, the madam tried leaving her bedroom. She slipped on a long sleeve collar shirt. She wore a loose sweatshirt with lavender and grey argyle pattern. She slipped on her black flowy dress pants and tied her ankle boots. She opened the door and glanced both sides. She froze when she saw Sans leaning on the wall. He softly snore, eyes closed. She backed into her door and gently closed the door.

“Damn, my son’s babysitting me,” she mumbled.

Sans felt a gentle tap on his nose hole. He woke up and saw his mother standing in front of him. “Come on, I’m going on a walk.” Right when she marched away, her body float in the air. The red energy surrounded her. Sans tsk’ed at her. “No can do. Old man’s orders.”

She gasped, “No! I thought we’ve been over this!”

“You need rest-.”

“I was sleeping for days!”

He set her down on her feet. He rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah but… can’t have him freaking out about you again.”

She bit the inside of her cheek. She started walking to the kitchen. He followed her. When she reached to the top of the stairs, she felt her legs being pulled up. Sans held her and teleported her to the bottom of the stairs. She smacked him on the shoulder lightly, “That was unnecessary!”

“Ma, you’re a walking mummy. We can’t have you falling-.”

“I need the exercise!” She pulled herself from his arms and rushed to the kitchen. She noticed a familiar face.

Liliana was humming, making tea. She smiled in greetings to her madam. “Good afternoon, miss!” She noticed her attire and frowned. “Are you planning on going out? Gaster said you’re still recovering-.”

The mage wave her off, “Yeah, yeah, but do you even see me? Look! Walking! I don’t even need my cane!” Her eyes suddenly widened. She remembers when Asgore snap her cane in half.

Sans and Liliana flinched at her loud gasp. “My cane! I don’t have my cane anymore!”

Liliana widen her eyes. “Oh, that’s right-! Follow me.”

They followed her to the shed. Liliana took out her wooden cane. “Gaster tried using duct tape, but the cane had complicated parts to reassemble.”

Madam retrieved her cane. She removed the tape and held the two pieces of her cane. She frowned, “Tape can’t fix this. It’s from the forest of my hometown.” She stretched her right hand to the air. Her hand glowed and started drawing a magic circle. Sans quickly took hold of her wrist. She lost her concentration. The drawing circle vanished to the air.

“No magic.”

“If your health wasn’t so low, I would’ve hit your skull with my two sticks.” She tapped on her cheek. “Oh, that reminds me.” She turned to Liliana and checked her form. Liliana blushed. “My protection spell has worn off, didn’t it?”

Liliana noticed her recent cut on her fingers from cooking earlier. “Oh, um, yes. Thank you again for that, madam.”

The mage felt her son’s stare. “Fine. No spells today.” Her hands clutch at the pieces of her broken cane. The hummingbird tip was fizzling with her magic.

“Sans?”

He hummed in response. Liliana perched her hearing while she held a broom. She started sweeping.

Madam continued. “Go tell Gaster about a family trip. I will talk to the servants today.”

Sans shrugged before walking back to the mansion. Liliana glanced at Madam. 

The mage was staring at her. “A mage item has been activated. Am I right?”

Liliana flinched. Her eyes glanced at her hidden armband.

Madam shook her head. “I know it’s not yours. Someone else’s soul item was activated.”

The purple-haired servant gasped. “You knew?”

Madam nodded. She glanced at the window, seeing a few of Gaster’s men stationed in scattered positions.

…

Liliana gulped before leading madam to the servant’s quarters. “It’s Wente’s. He hasn’t been feeling well… since he touched it.” They entered the building and walked through the hallway. As the pair approached to Wente’s door, Madam felt a strong aura of dread and loss.

Liliana was about to knock. Madam stopped her by the wrist. She leans to the servant. “Let me announce myself. Hold these for me.” She gave her the broken cane.

The older woman patted her dress pants and smoothed her blouse. She took a deep breath for recollection. The servant was glancing at her in confusion.

Madam then knocked on the door with four taps. “Wente?”

There was a faint sound of creaking.

On the other side, Wente was rolled in a blanket. He curled into himself. When he heard Madam knocking, he shifted. In his bed. The wooden bed frame sounded his movements.

“Wente. I’m coming in.”

He recoiled at her statement. He curled to himself closer. He was facing the wall. He heard the door open and close. A weight placing itself on the edge of the bed.

Madam glanced at him. Liliana waited outside.

“I don’t know how you all acquired these mage items, but I’m sure my husband is involved.”

Wente stiffened. His eyes were already puffy with tears. The bedsheets beneath his head was damp. 

“Have I ever mention one of the benefits of those items?”

The brown-skinned servant shrugged.

“Besides binding souls, these items allow mages to transfer their magic stamina onto humans.”

Wente rubbed one of his eyes. “Why is she telling me this?” he thought.

Madam continued. “You should know me by now. I can keep secrets.” She paused. “I’m planning a visit to my village. There, I can sync your vessel with magic.” 

The man slowly shifted his back to his back. He sat up. The blanket around his shoulders loosened and draped over him. “What do you mean?”

Madam smiled. “You have to own it. Own the thing that’s bothering you.” She noticed the yellow heart charm bracelets in his hands. “Come with me and I’ll show you strength.”

The man had slumped his shoulders. For some reason, accepting her offer feels like a defeat. “Is it pride?” he thought, “No, I lost that… Maybe…” He glanced at the photo album.

His mother was a devout religious person. He glanced at the photo albums scattered on the floor. His late mother made sure most moments were documented.

Even if he was given away by Gaster, his new life was not as bad as the old one. He was more loved and spoiled.

Madam saw his face flushed. He gripped on the bracelet.

“I-Is it witchcraft?” he stammered, “I-I can’t do devil’s stuff.”

The smile faded from Madam’s lips. For a moment, she felt offended.

“Wente, I think you’re mistaking my kind with human witches. I’m a _mage_.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “We have our _own_ thing.”

Madam then rose from the bed. She glanced on the floor and noticed a small photograph loose. It slipped from a pocket of a photo album. She picked it up and handed it to Wente. His hand was shaky when he took it. “Just think it over. I’m sure we have a month to plan this trip.”

Wente merely nodded, staring at the photograph. Madam dismissed herself.

After hearing the door closed, Wente removed the blanket. He pulled his knees to his chest and folded his arms onto it.

In his hand, the photograph held his Halloween picture at age 10. His mother posed by his side, proud of her homemade costume. He was dressed as a wizard, raising a staff made of cardboard. He was smiling widely with a tooth gap.

Wente closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. After Madam’s visit, he was more relaxed.

He felt guilty though. After discovering the bracelet, he fell into a dreadful episode. He had forgotten that madam was in a coma.

Almost wallowing in self-pity, Madam’s offer echoed in his mind.

He stopped himself from clenching the photograph. “She’s right,” he thought. Eyes becoming _determined_. “I have to own this.”


	36. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skeleton family are packing for a family trip. Madam explains to her sons about their father's behavior.

Toriel watched as the soulless goons were transporting their suitcases to a carriage. She stood on the front yard of the Aster mansion. She glanced at Asgore, who finished lifting a heavy box to a goon.

“How come you’re joining us?” she asked.

He huffed. “Lady Aster had caught my eye on certain tea leaves. I would like to explore her culture and perhaps get a few samples.”

Toriel rolled her eyes. Her eyes turn to Frisk, who was held in Madam’s arms. They were at the front pillars of the mansion.

Madam was grinning at the sight. The suitcases were being packed into one of the carriages.

Frisk felt her hug tightening. “Oh! This will be life-changing! You’ll get to meet your own kind! Maybe have your first spells!”

Frisk frowned. They tugged on her collar and the woman had ceased her ramblings. Frisk leaned closer and whispered.

Madam pulled back. “Oh, well, even if you don’t need to know anything about your parents…” She paused. “You’ll get to see what I came from. And what my sons’ powerful magic came from!”

She poked Frisk’s chest. “A monster like Gaster has a soul and they are completely made out of magic! When a mage and a monster marry, their next kid becomes a Boss Monster. That’s why Sans and Papyrus are the next heads of the Aster business.” She turned her head and slightly glared at her husband. “Unfortunately.”

The ghoul was leaning against the front pillar of the mansion. Gaster caught her eye and blushed. He turned himself around and walked into the building.

Sans bumped shoulders with his father. He raised an eyebrow and turn to his mother. “What’s with pops? He’s been mopey since planning this trip.”

Madam set Frisk to the ground. Frisk ran to Papyrus, who was walking out with two suitcases. He set one of the suitcases on the floor and ruffled Frisk's hair. 

Madam waved her left hand with a smile. “Oh, he’s just nervous. It’s been decades since I’ve seen my village!”

Papyrus raise his eye sockets with realization. “Oh! When father kidnapped you for matrimony!”

Madam slightly smacked his shoulder. “Shush now! I told you boys that as a joke!” She crossed her arms, peering in the doorway. Gaster was pacing in the kitchen back and forth.

She turned her head to her sons. “I knew that my family would reject me when I married your father. That’s why I never look back.” The memories of her family nagged the back of her mind.

Sans snorted. “Then how come we’re visiting?”

Madam took a step closer and place both hands on his cheeks. Sans squirmed from her hold when she squeezed his face. She was too strong.

“Because our relatives want to see my precious, strong boys!” she gushed, “I need to fix my cane too.”

Sans protested, wrapping his hands around her wrists. “Ma! Stop!” He glanced at Toriel. He noticed her giggles and blushed darkly. “Ma!”

She finally pulled away with a soft smile. Soon, her smile faded with a look of uncertainty. She glanced at the sky. “Sans. Papyrus.”

The Skeleton brothers were already facing her.

Her eyes narrowed. “Remember when Gaster and I used to spar?” She paused. “Before I’ve gotten weak?”

They nodded.

“I was the strongest mage in my village, but everyone else were near my level. If your father couldn’t handle me, then my village can take him out easily.” One of her hands rubbed a temple. “Gaster’s worried that they’ll… dust him. And you.” The brothers widen their eye sockets.

Madam sighed. “He’s just overthinking. Sometimes that’s what fathers do. Scare their daughter’s boyfriends for life.”

Sans’ teeth grin upwards. “Really? Pops afraid? Besides you?”

Papyrus glanced at Frisk. They were hugging one of his legs. He sweatdropped. “Does… Does your family know we’re visiting?” 

The mother nodded. “Yep! I sent a letter through the local raven line. Your great-great grandmother had written back with a confirmation!”

Sans choked in his words. “We have a _what_?! Ma, are you even human?!”

Gaster soon stepped into the family circle. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his dress pants. His face had a purple blush.

Madam felt a gentle touch behind her. There was a floating hand stroking Madam’s hair.

Gaster huffed a bit. “I’m not scared of any cone-wearing witch.”

Madam smacked his forearm lightly. “Don’t worry about anything else. You’ve made amends with Asgore. I'm alright. And we found out Frisk is a mage!” Her hands remain on his arm. She granted him a squeeze. His arm was stiff. She blushed at his muscular form. She would never tire of him.

Sans and Papyrus took it as a cue to leave. However, Frisk wouldn’t let go, so Papyrus had to waddle.

Gaster finally turn his gaze to his wife. Her eyes squinted with content.

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

He scoffed and turn his head away. “They can torture me. They’ll force you to marry someone else.” He stared harshly at the ground. “They can trap you with _that spell_.”

He heard her sigh. He was referring to the Mental Mariner spell.

“They won’t do any of that. Remember, you’ve saved my sister before you met me.”

Gaster rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but-.” He paused. “I was working under Asgore. I was trying to infiltrate the mage community.”

Madam felt the stroking ceased. The floating hand behind her was pulling away.

Gaster felt his chin pinched and forced to Madam’s direction. Her smile was tense.

“But you decided to marry me.”

She felt a stronger push on her back. “Oh!” When her chest bumped into Gaster’s front, the ghoul wrapped her waist with his arms.

Instead of a side shoulder hug, he fully embraced his wife. He dipped his head under her ear and pecked her neck. “That’s right. You’ve _enchanted_ me.”

Madam felt a quick squeeze. She hugged him back.

“Do you want to have more kids?”

Madam covered her mouth. Her face blushed. “… Me? But-!” She stammered. “I- At this age-?!”

“Asgore gave me the rest of the souls. I’m working on their vessels.” Gaster pulled away and took hold of her hands. He placed it onto his chest. “Well, _kids_ might be the wrong word. Perhaps students?” Madam could feel his soul slightly shaking.

He cleared his throat. “Anyway, the servants had proved to me that the humans need reconditioning. And Toriel can’t raise them all.”

Madam leaned to Gaster’s chest. “So you want us to take them in?”

“Something like that.”

He felt her breath tickling his neck.

“I have a better idea. Let’s bring the souls to my village. I’m sure they’ll adopt them.”

Madam was about to raise her head when a floating hand pushed her down. She felt his loud smooch on the top of her head. She gave him a short nuzzle to the chest before pulling away again. She sees Gaster with his fond smile.

He looked away and, without warning, furrowed his eyebrows. His lips form a thin line. She raised an eyebrow before seeing a familiar purple monster.

Grillby was accompanied with Nice Cream Guy and Undyne. Sans and Papyrus were greeting them.

His eye lights glared at the purple flame monster. Gaster spat out, “What is _he_ doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the excitement is not over yet.


	37. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster is annoyed by Grillby's presence. Papyrus questions Undyne about the trip.

As Madam, her family, and others were in carriages, a village prepared for their visit.

Thick fog lingers the grounds. Tall pine trees towered over the village, almost blocking any sunlight.

A circle was gathering around the Guardian. A tall old woman wore a bull skull mask over her face. A buff man with a light brown and grey braided hair stood straight next to her. She placed a hand over his shoulder. He huffed in response.

“My great granddaughter, _his_ daughter, will be bringing her family here,” Mama Bull announced. The crowd quickly hushed with whispered and giggles. “As all of you know, her partner is a _monster_!” A few gasps were made. “But do not fear! Our Little Bird is a smart one, _like me_. Let’s welcome her family with open arms!”

She clapped once and the crowd followed suit. The man beside her kept a straight face.

...

There are five carriage holding monsters and humans. Each with a pair of Skeleton horses.

The first carriage held Gaster, Madam, and Asgore. The second carriage held Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, and Undyne. The third carriage held Toriel, Frisk, and Liliana. On the fourth carriage, Nice Cream Guy, Crystal, and Wente sat together with one of Gaster’s lackeys.

The fifth carriage held the four more lackeys.

After the passenger carriages, two more carriages held suitcases.

On the first day of the trip, Gaster was seething over Grillby’s surprise visit. In the carriage, he had his arms crossed. The carriage rocked the passengers due to the gravel road.

Madam sat next to her husband while Asgore sat across. His eyes shifted between his friend and his wife. He leaned to Madam and whispered, “Is there a problem?”

Madam smiled. “He’s nervous-.”

Gaster whipped his head to them. “I can hear you both.” He shoved his back as deep as he can to the corner, seething. “I knew something happened! This monster has been to friendly to you without seeing your face!”

Madam gaped, “I only met him once-!”

Her eyes capture the switch in Gaster's posture. He was now leaning towards her face. “Once?! When was that-?!”

Madam leaned backwards. She blinked. “Sans didn’t tell you? I had to pick him up after one of his drunken nights.”

Gaster widen his eye sockets. A purple blush appeared. “Sans? He-.” He narrowed his eyes. “I need an intermission. Driver!” He pulled towards the window. Madam pulled him down. “We don’t need a pause in this trip! Why are you so worked up?”

He frowned. He glanced at Asgore. The goat monster quickly turned his head to the window, whistling. The sun glistened on his black hair and polished horns.

Gaster irked. He glanced back to the mage. “I don’t trust him. I can tell,” he paused, “that fire boy has a crush on you.”

Madam gaped again, “H-Him? Sans' friend?” Her cheeks flushed.

Gaster pulled away and pointed at her. “I knew it! You’re not ashamed!”

Asgore was covering his mouth. He had never seen Gaster that expressive since his goat father interrogated him for a lab explosion.

Madam’s giggles turn to cackles. “Oh- Oh my!” She continued to laugh. “You think- I- Ack!” She covered her mouth.

When she saw Gaster turn his head to the corner, like an angry child, she wanted to laugh harder.

Alas, his foundation lay on his pride.

The ghoul continued his frown when he felt gentle fingers on his shoulder. Her hands slide down and slip onto his chest from behind.

Her lips touched his right earlobe.

“I’m not leaving you for some _hotshot_.”

Gaster furrowed his eyebrows. She pulled away, cackling harder. Asgore coughed out his chuckles.

You can guess who Sans gets his sense of humor from.

…

The third and fourth carriage were calm. Liliana kept Toriel and Frisk company. Toriel probed her about her lifestyle and family. Liliana was a bit intimidated but answered most of her questions. Since the trip will take about two days, they might as well get to know each other.

However, she is worried over her co-workers.

Crystal sat across Wente. Nice Cream Guy crossed his legs and took a light nap. Wente shuffled a hand in the pocket of his brown dress pants. Due to madam’s orders, the servants are taking the trip as an educational experience and vacation.

In his pocket, he played with the mage bracelet.

Crystal glanced at Wente.

“Nervous?”

He gulped. “Yeah.” His shoulders stiffened. He turned to the window.

The forest was out of sight. The carriages were rolling onto a bridge. The sea surrounded them. The view helped him relax.

The carriage hit a rock. Wente almost stumble out of his seat. He was on guard again.

The man slumped back to his seat. He glared at the ceiling of the carriage. “How come madam doesn’t open a portal?” he asked, “That’s how she hid the mage items from our boss, right?”

Crystal shrugged. “Since madam’s recovery, magic is still prohibited. I think she's traumatized too.” She took a deep breath and stretched her back. She exhaled and leaned forward. Her arms placed among her knees. “That or, Madam wants to make the trip ‘authentic.’”

Wente nodded. He placed both hands on his knees. One of his legs were shaking. “I think madam’s saving her energy,” he paused, “to pass her magic to us.”

Crystal widened her eyes. “That would explain that but…” She leaned closer. “Do you know how her magic works?”

He sweatdropped. “No.” She followed along, “Me neither.”

During their short time in the mansion, the servants grew close. The boss family wasn't as bad as they originally thought. Even with Crystal, one of the long-lasting servants, learned more through Madam than her previous job. Their babysitting job grew into witnessing a family's hardships.

Whatever life they had, before their soul was extracted, wasn't as exciting as the life they have now.

…

In the second carriage, Papyrus hissed. “How come you never mention your _little friend_ to father?!”

Sans squirmed away from his brother’s leaning skull. “Look, ma’ didn’t think it was a big deal! And I’d thought pops wouldn’t care-.”

Undyne glanced at the Skeleton brothers. “I don’t get it.”

Grillby nonchalantly gaze out the window.

Sans was sweating. “It’s nothing.”

Papyrus pulled away and crossed his arms. At at angle, the sunlight bounced off his skull and jaw. Undyne flinched at the light. He withdrew from the window. “Anyways, Undyne, how are you looking forward to this trip?”

Undyne grinned. “I was a bit nervous…” She rubbed the back of her head.

When she first encountered Madam, it was in hostile circumstances. The fish monster was amazed by Madam’s strength in movement and magic combat. With her boss’ next orders, Madam welcomed Undyne with open arms at the mansion in her next visit.

She continued, “When you invited me, I'm surprised. I'd thought your mom would attack me, but she's... nice?”

The tall Skeleton smirked. “Yes, well, she’s a saint. At times.” He glanced at the window. “I think you both have a few things in common. Like sparring. Loyalty. Even your stubbornness.”

Undyne chuckled. “Yeah. I heard Toriel’s like that too.”

Sans shrugged, still staring at the window. The clear blue sky reflected the ocean. Soon, the sky was covered with clouds. 

Papyrus hummed, “Maybe all wives of crazy men are like that. “

Sans grumbled, “Yeah, the stubbornness of a mobster wife.” His eyes dropped. The ride was lulling him for a quick nap. A thought of a human woman appeared in his mind. Although Toriel and Sans flirt with each other, it was subtle and never serious. His eyelights peered to the clouds. "Nah, maybe I'll settle for a cute human. Someone gentle and sweet," he thought, "If I keep this job..."

The carriages continued to carry its passengers towards Central America. In a matter of days, maybe weeks, the Aster family and their friends will understand the hidden civilization of mages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closure is yet out of reach.


	38. Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. Madam reads to Papyrus for bedtime.

_The mage sat on a wooden chair beside the bed. A small candle illuminated the pages in her hands._

_“The Prince from the Dark used the stone pillar to create apprentices. Those apprentices became the first mages of this world!” Madam flipped to another page. She glanced at Papyrus. He was leaning his skull to her book. She gently pushed him to the pillow, giggling._

_“I thought this story was to bore you, not make you excited.”_

_Papyrus gleamed. He was currently seven years old. “I wanna know more!”_

_Madam smiled before reverting her eyes to the book. She sighed, “Your brother never liked these. Said it was too fantasy.”_

_Papyrus made an angry look. “Sans too numb-skull!”_

_Madam gasped and shut his jaw. She glanced at the door. Her lips tugged in a laughing grin. “Who taught you that word?”_

_Papyrus, still mad at his brother, mumbled, “Papa.”_

_Madam pulled away. She retrieved the book from the floor. “If you stop using that word, I’ll finish the chapter.”_

_Papyrus eagerly nodded before pulling the blanket to his neck._

_Madam found the page before she continued. “He taught his apprentices how to use magic. The energy is known as Dark energy, a force from nature. Only a Darkner, who the Prince is, can make spells with.” She flipped to another page._

_She lifts the page to Papyrus view. His eye sockets take the drawn scenery._

_The illustration was a Darkner holding hands with three humanoid figures. They all wore green mage hats and cloaks. She pointed to the figure with fluffy fur. “That’s the prince…” Her finger trailed to the other three, “And those are his apprentices.”_

_Papyrus squinted with focus. “What’s that?” He pointed to the stone pillar behind the Prince._

_Madam responded, “That’s the stone pillar that shares Darkner energy to the apprentices.” She glanced at the clock. “In my village, we have the same pillar.”_

_Papyrus noticed his mother closing the book. “It’s already late. You need to sleep-.”_

_“But you didn’t finish the chapter!”_

_She pecked the top of his skull. “We’ll finish it tomorrow. Imagine the rest of the story in your sleep.”_

_The young Skeleton pouted and crossed his arms. She laughed and covered his arms with the blanket. The candle on the nightstand soon dimmed away with a gentle blow._

_…_

_The wooden floor softly creaks._

_Gaster opened one of his eye sockets. He peeked to the side, noticing a figure in his bedroom._

_A floating hand was summoned._

_The figure squealed and was lifted to the air. Something heavy was dropped._

_Gaster rose slowly from the bed. Madam was asleep by his side. She only shifted a bit and relaxed._

_The floating hand took the intruder to Gaster’s view._

_Papyrus stiffened, meeting his father directly in the eye. He looked terrifying in the dark. The red eye lights that he will soon inherit after his eye sockets are fully developed._

_Gaster noticed it was his own son who entered the door. The floating hands brought him to his arms. He whispered to Papyrus, “What are you doing?” He glanced at the wall clock. “At one in the morning?”_

_His eyes trail to the floor. A heavy book was displayed open. He picked it up and read the cover. “Mage History?”_

_Papyrus faced the wall. He huffed and whispered, “Mama wouldn’t finish the story.”_

_Gaster glanced at his sleeping wife. He carried his youngest son to his bedroom. He placed the book by the nightstand. He tucked his son and sat on the edge of the bed._

_Papyrus squinted his eye sockets. “Are you going to read to me?”_

_“No.”_

_The smallest Skeleton frowned. He scrambled out the bed but noticed a restraint around him. Floating hands kept him tucked in._

_Gaster sighed, “Stop fussing.” He pointed to the book. “That’s more than a story, Papyrus.” He lifts the lift to his view. “There’s no reason you’d use magic outside of monster attacks.”_

_He dropped the book at the nightstand again. Papyrus flinched at the sound._

_“Don’t finish that book in one night, you hear me?” He headed to the doorway._

_Papyrus nodded._

_When the door close again, he glanced to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and shuffled for matches. He couldn’t find any, so he pushed the chair to the window. He took the book and angled it to the moonlight._

_…_

_“Mama! Mamaaaa!”_

_Madam felt a small force on her chest. “Oof!”_

_She regains her breath and opens her eyes. Papyrus had climbed onto the bed and hugged her. He nuzzled his skull._

_“You won’t die! Don’t be burned at stakes!” *(1)_

_Gaster quickly sat up, glancing both sides. “Hm? What happened?”_

_Madam hugged her son, sitting up. “What’s going on?”_

_“I won’t let the humans touch you!”_

_She covered her mouth. “The book!” Her eyebrows furrow with worry. She turns to Gaster, “I don’t remember reading those chapters-.”_

_Gaster avoided her gaze. She frowned. A suspicious feeling arises._

_What fueled her more was the dampness growing on her chest. Papyrus was crying onto her pajamas. He continued rambling about the mages' executions.  
_

_Her teeth clenched. “Gaster?”_

_The ghoul sinks down to his pillows and lays on the side. His back faces her. “I gave him the book. He wouldn’t sleep.”_

_He suddenly fell off the bed. Madam retreated her foot into the blanket. She shifted Papyrus to Gaster’s space and pulled the blanket over him. He wouldn’t let go of her._

_“That’s in the past, Paps,” she soothed, “People have forgotten about mages.”_

_Papyrus felt the gentle fingers stroking his skull. He sniffed, cuddling closer to his mother._

_“The humans,” he squeaked, “the humans hunted you down…”_

_She pecked the top of his skull. “That’s what we wanted them to think.”_

_The ghoul rubbed his bottom. His body formed a stiff composure as he stood on the wooden floor. He glared at his son. Madam granted him a sharp look. The wall clock chimed loudly._

_It was four in the morning. Gaster’s time to prepare the restaurant._

_And other business._

_Madam smiled, “You should be glad he woke you up early.”_

_Gaster raised an eyebrow. “And breakfast?”_

_“Go tell your helpers to serve you. I’m staying in bed.” She glanced down. “Oh, he’s already asleep. My poor little monster…”_

_Her husband watched her close her eyes. That was the end of their discussion. He muttered bitterly as he left the bedroom. Despite his mood, he closed the door gently and quietly._

_“Damn, who knew that kid can read fast?!” he thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(1) Papyrus read the chapter on how the mages were hunted and killed by humans. 
> 
> Some background behind the magic that mages like Madam uses. And for those who understood the references, congrats!


	39. A Night's Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skeleton brothers guard while their parents and their guests rest for the night.

Papyrus’ eye lights glow red. He shifted his position straight. He was leaning onto the parked carriages with the Skeleton horses. His skull shifted to both sides as he glanced around.

His hand reached to the temple of his skull, messaging it. “Damn, I snoozed a bit,” he thought. He lifts his head to the night sky.

He glanced to the closest buildings. The passenger carriages were empty. The parking spots were semi-full of automobiles. However, the carriages and the horses were placed on the edge of the forest.

Madam, Asgore, and the others retired at the inn for the night. Only the Skeleton brothers, Grillby, and the soulless lackeys remain outside.

Undyne quickly took the offer of a free night at the luxurious inn. Much to Papyrus disappointment.

His inner child was screaming for s’mores night.

The tall Skeleton sighed before glancing at the other carriage. Sans and Grillby were hushing whispers. He rolled his eyes.

Papyrus slam on the carriage door. “You two! Get out! You’re still in lookout duty!” 

Nice Cream Guy flinched at Papyrus' outburst, trying to take a small nap in the other carriage.

In the first room, Gaster paced back and forth. In their suite, there was one large bed.

Asgore lay on his side, staring at the ceiling.

“I rented a room for me and my wife, but no! She wants to bunk with Toriel and her kid!” he fumed, “Instead of a romantic night with me!”

Asgore raise an eyebrow. “Aren’t you married?”

Gaster pouted, then stopped himself from doing so. “So what?”

Asgore took in the view before him.

Gaster had a messy collar and a purple blush on his face. He was in a state similar to when he pulled three all-nights in the old Dreemurr laboratory. The goat turned his back to his friend and face the lamp on the nightstand. He started shaking.

The ghoul could hear the muffled laughter from the goat. “WHAT?!”

Asgore choked, trying to respect his friend. “Gaster never changed,” he thought, “He’s insecure… and needy!” He remembered his confrontation at his old warehouse.

The scene of being trapped in a bone cage entered his mind. He remembered meeting the same pair of his menacing red eyes. Asgore continued his thoughts, “However… when he sets his mind on something, he’s deadly serious.”

Gaster stared at Asgore. The goat monster recollected himself with a series of coughs. His braid was swaying. Frisk had braided his black hair earlier. “I’m sure the missus is missing you too,” he said. He cleared his throat again. “But it seems like she needs her own space. Even for one night, leave them be. It’s not like you’ll lose her tonight.”

Gaster widen his eyes.

The feeling of the mages’ stare lingered around him. He sweatdropped.

His paranoia continued to climb, despite his wife’s reassurance.

The ghoul scratched his cheek. “Asgore.”

The goat hummed in response. “Hm?”

The Gaster continued. His mouth wavered in nervousness. Just slightly. “What if I told you-? I’m not very favored in her village?”

Asgore narrowed his eyes. “Well, I was looking forward to their warm welcome, but please, continue.”

Gaster sunk on the bed. “My love kinda,” he paused, “ran off and we married. Before that, she held a legacy, a prodigy, until we met. Then, the rest is history.”

Asgoer nodded along. “So, like in a story, you stole their princess?”

“In a sense, yes.”

He heard a heavy sigh. “If I don’t survive with new tea leaves, I blame you.”

Gaster rubbed the back of his neck. He chuckled, “Yeah, as you should.”

“… hotshot!”

A series of female cackles and guffaws followed.

Frisk furrowed their eyebrows.

Toriel gasped for air. “You did _NOT_ say that!”

Madam covered her mouth, nodding feverishly. She panted from the laughter. “And he was mad for the rest of the trip!” She patted her chest as her chuckled grew softer. However, another round of laughter burst. “And Asgore was just staring at the window!” She continued laughing. “Haha, I feel so sorry for him.”

Madam soon hears her sons’ voices outside. Soon, her laughter was finished. Her breathing became steady. “They’re fighting again.”

Toriel giggled. “You have very rowdy boys.” Frisk wiggled as Toriel tucked them in. “Unlike my Frisk.” The kid sweatdropped. Madam sat on the edge of her bed.

Toriel then loom over to the second bed, where Madam is. Her eyebrows furrow with worry.

She had never met Gaster’s wife until her visit to the mansion. Gaster had disappeared from Asgore for more than a few decades. Now, to see Asgore and him reconciled, she wants to create a friendship with the current mobster wife. Seeing Madam's former state, she was concerned for her well-being.

“Be honest with me,” she whispered, “Has Gaster ever hurt you? Are you happy with him?”

The mage let the questions register to her head. When she parted her lips, she answered-.

Inside the carriage, Sans cackled and jammed his bone finger at his friend’s face.

A cigar is held between his fingers. Grillby’s head lit it. Sans pulled his hand back, chuckling.

“You think ma’-?!” His thumb pointed to the window, “is imprisoned by my pops?!”

He patted his knees harshly. “Grillby, you’re a riot!” He wiped a tear from his eye socket.

Grillby crossed his arms and looked away. “I never saw her out.” Sans could sense him pouting. “And she always wears that cloak.”

Sans caught his breath before he cleared his throat. “Don’t disrespect her by thinking like that.” He leaned back to the carriage seats. “You’ve met her when she was in mum mode. But you should know…”

Grillby turn his head to Sans. His tone was hushed and low. The seats squeaked as Sans leaned towards him. He raise the cigar to his grinning teeth.

“My boss lady’s stronger than him.” He sneered. “Did you forget who raised me and Paps?” He inhaled and blew a cloud of smoke to Grillby.

The fire monster waved it away.

Sans leaned back again. “Anyways, you’re here because you wanna do some _research_ , right?”

Grillby nodded.

“You better not hook up with any mage!” the Skeleton snarled. His other hand rubbed the back of his skull. “You already convinced me to join us in this trip, but I forgot ‘bout your charismatic s**t.” His eye lights seeped his gaze into Grillby’s face. “You said you wanna see them mages up close. Why else do you wanna go?”

Grillby lightly fumed. A small cloud of smoke disintegrated above his head. He mumbled. “Souvenirs for my parents. My whole race derives from their magic.”

Sans widen his eye sockets. Soon after, he shut his eyes and pinched between them.

“Does… Does that mean we’re related?”

He saw Grillby’s blush with green.

“… I never really thought about that-.”

He was smacked by Sans’ hat. “You think you could get away with flirting with my ma’- And you say this crap?!” He shook him by the shoulders. “Don’t you have any shame, you sick overrated candle!” Without notice, his cigar fell to the carpet floor. It started a small fire.

Grillby stared at the ceiling during Sans’ rants.

“You’re lucky I took anger management lessons, Sans,” he thought.

“Oi! Are you listening to me?!”

Sans ceased his shaking, noticing another source of smoke. He and Grillby glanced down and panicked.

Papyrus knocked on the carriage door. “Hey! Are you listening to _me_? Go to your post, lazybones!” 

He forced the door open and saw Sans stomping out the small fire. He growled, "You no-good -!"

In the third room, the television was left running on low volume. Undyne was snoozing happily in her singles suit. Empty, messy plates stacked onto the nightstand.

…

A cold touch lingered on Madam’s cheek.

Madam snapped her eyes open. Her gaze landed on a floating hand cupping her cheek. It pulled away and pointed to the door. Madam crawled off her bed and gentle tiptoed to the front door of her suite. Toriel and Frisk slept heavily on their bed.

Madam opened the door, revealing Gaster. He was wearing his black striped burgundy pajamas. The floating hand disappeared.

His face was flushed with light purple color. For a moment, he avoided her gaze. His deep, raspy voice mumbled, “Asgore’s snoring is loud.”

Madam squinted her eyes and crossed her arms. The crickets and the rustling of the trees occupied the breaks of their conversation.

He blushed deeper. “We’re _married_. Don’t make me ask.” His hands fumbled in the pockets of his pants.

She retorted, “We’re married. There’s no reason you _shouldn’t_ ask.” Her eyes focused on his fangs. 

Gaster glanced at the parked carriages. His men stood guarded. The Skeleton horses were resting.

Madam watched as he slowly faced her.

“May I join you,” he asked, “in bed?”

She reached for one of his arms and tugged him in. “Yes. Yes, you may.”

When he pulled the blanket over them, he caught her stare. He snorted and she smiled wider. As they snuggle together in their bed, they could faintly hear the bickering of their sons.


	40. We're Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgerpants is assigned with a major task.

_A room had almost every inch filled with lamps. The edges of the room held light bulbs. The floor has floor lights under a thick glass. However, most of the lamps were turned off._

_The desk lamp with a bright pink glow held a Mettaton figurine as its stand. It was the only lamp activated._

_The desk lamp was directed to a cat monster. He sat on the other end of Mettaton’s desk. He noticed that his work shirt had a faint layer of glitter._

_Burgerpants ears twitched. “I’m sorry, but what?”_

_Mettaton, in his box form, fumed. “Listen closely, you lower class waiter!” He flipped his fluffy red scarf around his neck. The end of the scarf hit Burgerpants’ face midway. The cat’s eyes narrowed._

_Mettaton slide a few documents across the desk before standing up. He walked along a few posters. The walls were decorated with plaques, posters of certain films, and other posters of events held in a night club._

_Burgerpants read through the documents as his boss started to explain._

_“Since our dear macho man Asgore joined forces with that hunky bone Papy! We are lending our services to attend and guard my beloved fan Papyrus’ restaurant!”_

_“I think the restaurant belongs to his dad-.”_

_“Enough!” Mettaton bopped his nose. Burgerpants recoiled and covered his snout._

_The robot continued, “I’m putting you on the back-end of the restaurant. This task should be easy even for you to handle.” He posed to himself, “I shall remain here in my safe haven, so do come back in one piece!” He paused. “Or not.”_

_Burgerpants sighed, “You just want them to kill me.”_

_“Bingo!”_

…

The cat monster stood in front of the Skeletons’ restaurant. For tourists and non-locals, it looked like a family-friendly restaurant.

It is. During the daytime.

Burgerpants enjoyed the window paintings of pasta and random bones. The red and pastel yellow stripes were on the outdoor shades and umbrellas for the outdoor tables. He noticed a few pair of rabbit ears.

Only bunny and rabbit monsters occupy the outdoor tables.

“They’re probably guarding the place too,” he thought.

His claws clench at the documents given by his robot boss. 

He shivered.

The restaurant was off-limits to him and his co-workers for obvious reasons.

Mettaton was semi-created by Alphys and Alphys works under Asgore. The robot’s night club was a safehouse for the dog monsters and other workers. When Papyrus and Undyne were teens, they sneak their way in and party the night away.

Or provoke fights.

Anyway, the Skeletons’ restaurant serves as a base in the nighttime. Gaster and his sons held meetings with their employees, which consists of the bunny folk and rabbit monsters. They close the restaurant at 4 PM.

The sudden truce between two major mobsters were still settling.

The cat monster gulped before bracing himself. He entered the door and was greeted by a cheerful bunny monster.

She beamed at him. “Oh, a table or counter?”

Burgerpants glanced around. “Oh, um, boss Metta sent me.”

The restaurant was lively with a comforting aura. The tables held red tablecloth and a pastel yellow runner. He spots a small lizard monster trying to spin a pizza with both of his hands. One of his two mothers stopped him.

He focused on the bunny monster helping him.

One of her ears twitched. “May I see your form?”

He gives her a piece of paper that Mettaton held. Her eyes skimmed through it and gave him a smile. It made him feel unsettled. “You may enter through the back door!”

“Oh, thanks.”

He walked to the back and noticed there were two parked automobiles and three dumpsters occupying the alleyway. He squeezed through and reached the backdoor. He glanced at the paper before knocking a certain rhythm.

A human in a suit opened it for him.

Burgerpants stiffened up. The last time he’d seen a soulless lackey was the warehouse incident.

Nice Cream Guy had described to him where Gaster retrieved human henchmen. Each of Gaster’s soulless lackeys were victims of soul extractions. After the extraction, Gaster would train their leftover, functioning bodies into his ideal henchman. They were all required to wear sunglasses, due to their blank or hazy stare.

That or they lost their eyeballs from torture.

The tan cat monster exhaled a shaky breath. “I’m sent from Mettaton. Here.” He gave the man the documents. The man then nodded and let Burgerpants in. The cat noticed that his guide didn’t read the papers at all.

He was led through the kitchen. His shoulders relaxed, relaxed to see normal food being cooked.

But he noticed they were walking past the kitchen.

“The hell? I thought this is the back-end?!” he thought.

His shoulders stiffened. His ears perked in alarm. They walked through one flight of stairs.

“Did boss sent me to a death sentence?!” His hands clutch in the pockets of his black dress pants. “I know I was the worst employee of the month, but damn it!”

He cleared his throat. “Where are we going?”

The soulless lackey only hummed in response. The monster sweatdropped. “I’m going to die.”

Before he asked another question, he saw a large metal door. Now he was in the basement. The goon typed in a pass-code before opening the door. When he was led inside, the smell of pasta, sauce, and the warm light was gone.

The basement floor was completely different.

He glanced around the walls and floors. The solid color of pastel teal only strengthened the blue light of the hallway. When his guide closed the door behind him, the sounds of the cooking stove and oven disappeared.

Burgerpants grew more aware of his senses. He heard a crunch. He lifts his foot and saw a broken tooth. He flicked it away and rushed back to his guide.

His guide continued to guide him to a certain door. Through the hallway, their footsteps echoed. Occasional zaps pass through a few rooms.

He bumped into the back of his guide. “Oh, sorry-.”

The man opened the door and gestured him to enter.

The cat monster bit the inside of his cheek. He peeked in and widened his eyes.

“Metta said nothing about this!”

…

Burgerpants read the booklet written by Gaster and Papyrus.

“The recently extracted humans need to be trained and care for one week. They require at least one hour of exercise. You must be clear with instructing them.”

The rest of the booklet followed detailed explanations. Papyrus most likely wrote those.

“Day One: Rehabilitating their Digestive Systems. Day Two: Mechanical Routines. Day Three: Reading… Day Six: Firearm Training.”

Burgerpants raised his gaze to the metal table.

Eight humans sat limp. A few swayed in their seats.

As if they forgot how to sit.

Burgerpants prepared the food from the kitchen. He lay the plates to each person. “Alright, it’s feeding time.”

As advised from a few rabbit workers, oatmeal is the starting meal.

“Alright. Dig in.”

The humans looked down to their bowls. When one of them tried to eat it, they pushed their face into the oatmeal. Another person used her left hand in digging motions to the bowl. Burgerpants caught her in time. He helped her grab a spoon.

“It’s like babysitting toddlers!” he thought. He hears a bowl fall from the table. He turns and sees a human falling from their seat. He sweatdrops. “Seriously?!”

Burgerpants slaps his forehead. One soulless human copies his movement.

“This is going to be a long week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Burgerpants. Also, since the humans had their soul extracted, they lost their memories and behave like zombies. Minus the craving for fresh meat.


	41. Sweet Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffet is turning Grillby's absence to her benefit. Burgerpants is almost done for the night.

“Fufufu~”

Muffet’s eyes squinted at the glass window. Grillby’s bar was across the street. His neon sign flickered a bit.

She was closing her bakery for the night. Grillby’s was still operating with a cute green flame girl as the current bartender. One of her hands flattened her red apron that covered her purple frilly pantsuit.

“Since _dear_ Grillby is out of town…” She turned around and faced her employees. A couple of bird monsters stood stiff behind the counter. “We can promote our sweets at his place.”

A flurry eagle monster gasped. “Won’t he get mad?! I don’t want anyone burning my macarons!”

Muffet smiled wider. “No need! Not if it benefits him too.”

They met in the kitchen where she lay a plan. Her first pair of hands held her cup of tea and its plate. Her second pair of hands pointed to the table. The third pair spread the papers around. “With the trend of spiked sweets, I’m sure he’ll agree with the seasonal change!”

A few birds read the recipes for spiked milkshakes, jello shots, and flambees. One of them raise their wings. “Miss Muffet? Some of these require _human_ alcohol. Won’t monster customers become intoxicated?”

“That’s why this will be highly priced! And only available at Grillby’s place, not Mettaton’s!” Her two pair of hands clapped. “New customers from other towns will come over and line up to our business!”

A few of her employees held a worried frown with their beaks. A few feathers fell to the floor.

One of the ovens _dinged_. A pink bird rushed to pull out a tray of donuts.

Muffet squinted her eyes at the sudden unease. She giggled, “And if our plan kicks off, I can upgrade our ovens~!”

Their expressions changed. Her crew cheered.

She glanced at the table and noticed one of her spider pets waiting. She leaned in and cupped her hands forward. The spider jumped onto her open palms and met her gaze.

…

The sounds of rain and white noise flooded Burgerpants’ ears. His eye twitch with annoyance.

The eight soulless humans were resting in the dormitory. They lay onto the beds with wheels. According to the instructions, he had to fluff the pillows and instructed certain stretches before they sleep. He felt like a yoga instructor.

The speakers emitted the sounds of nature in the room. Burgerpants read the last lines of a task for Day One.

"After Day One, reinforce their listening skills by-." He closed the book and sighed. He peeked to the resting lackeys.

The last straw was reading a bedtime story. Burgerpants decided to skip the last part and leave the basement. "They'll be fine."

The following moment let him realize he was trapped.

The doorway was blocked by the lackey who Burgerpants followed. Even though they were indoors, he still wore sunglasses. Burgerpants glanced to the man’s hands. He held a pistol. “Have you done the reading?”

The cat sweatdropped. “Y-Yeah?”

The lackey aimed for the cat’s chest. “I hear no reading. Finish your duties immediately.”

Burgerpants quickly raise his hands in the air. He turned around and rushed back to the dormitory.

Now the cat monster flopped onto a stool. He reached for the book pile and read the first title.

“How to Eat Pasta in a Gentleman-ly Way. For Beginners.” He glanced to the other books. “How to Cultivate Puzzles at an Intermediate Level.” “How to Cook Pasta Without Burning It.”

Finally, his eyes caught a children’s book. It reminded him of a play he acted in middle school.

Burgerpants had a moment of fondness for musicals again. His thumb slightly ran along the spine of the book.

The story was compressed to a children’s version. He blushed for a moment, realizing his eagerness.

One of his claws lowered the volume of the speakers.

“Alright. Let’s get to it.” He cleared his throat.

“The Magic Flute.”

The backdoor opened. Burgerpants was free to leave.

“Be back at five in the morning.”

The cat monster grant him a nod before realizing something.

Soulless lackeys don't understand certain cues.

He responded, "Sure, I'll be back."

After the lackey closed the door, Burgerpants walked around to the front of the restaurant. He took out a cigarette.

Before he lit it, he glanced at the evening sky. The crescent moon soon disappeared behind the passing clouds. He let out a sigh.

He mumbled to himself, “Five in the morning? How much am I being paid for this?”

After stressful shifts, Nice Cream Guy would visit him. Burgerpants was looking forward to another treat.

The cat monster exhaled a puff of smoke. “Oh, that’s right,” he mumbled, “Nice Cream Guy is out of town…”

He walked along the sidewalk before peering back at the Skeletons' workplace. He noticed the curtains completely sealed any light from within. He heard the employees’ chatter while he climbed the stairs earlier.

A cold breeze sent him shivers. At this time, there was no one on the sidewalks. He thought he heard a whisper.

His pace quickens. His ears twitched, only detecting the crickets. The restaurant was now blocks away. 

He expected to see a few people on their way home, like at his neighborhood. However, the roads and sidewalks were vacant.

Is it due to the Skeletons’ territory?

The cat monster soon cursed under his breath. “Damn! I left the map with the guy!”

He bit his tongue and glanced back. “Should I walk back? Nah, I’ll find my way out.”

A few sets of black beady eyes watched Burgerpants navigate his way back home. The creature slightly swayed with a single web string. A light wind caused it to fall to the grass. It scrambled back to the tree before heading to the direction of Muffet’s bakery.

Just as Mettaton lend Gaster’s restaurant his services, Grillby requested Muffet and a wind elemental to watch over his and the Skeletons' business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I made lots of headcannons on the Mafiafell universe. I wonder if I should make a name for my own AU. <_<


	42. A Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skeleton family and their guest visit a diner for breakfast.

The Skeletons’ family and the others arrived at a diner for breakfast. When the first carriage had its door opened, Madam was the first to be helped.

“Oh!”

She was surprised to see Grillby instead of Gaster’s driver.

She took his hand and left the carriage. Her other hand held onto the hood of her cloak. “Thank you!”

She felt his free hand land on the small of her back. His head had a tamed flicker, completely purple. He granted her a look of concern. “I notice you don’t have your cane.” He lifted her hand to his face. His gesture mimicked a kiss to her knuckles. “Would you like me to carry you?”

Madam face blushed. “Oh! Well, I think-.”

Suddenly, Grillby was lifted by someone else. Madam sees Sans carry Grillby in fireman style and ran towards the diner. “I’ll get tables for us!”

Madam lifted a hand to her cheek fondly. She lightly chuckled. “Such a gentleman.” She turned back to the carriage and was met with a flustered Gaster.

He took a step closer and adjusted her hood. Her face was completely shadowed.

She noticed his tight hold.

He seethed, “Were you about to accept his offer?”

She rolled her eyes.

…

Undyne roughly pats Papyrus’ back.

“Aw! You’re not mad that I ditched you last night! Right?”

His sharp teeth clenched. He pushed himself closer to the window near his seat. “No.”

She leaned closer. “You’re lying. Your nose hole is twitching!”

His hand covered half his face. The tall Skeleton whipped his head to the side.

His red eyelights stared at the glass window. It held small paintings of eggs & steak specials at the diner.

Undyne relaxed in her seat. “Your dad’s nice enough to give me a full room. I should’ve robbed that mattress.” She stretched her arms. Her white blouse slightly strained from her muscles.

Nice Cream Guy sat across Undyne. Wente sat next to him. Three more tables were occupied by the servants, Gaster, Madam, and everyone else.

Undyne turns to Nice Cream Guy. “Paps told me everyone else’s reason on this trip. Why are _you_ here?”

The blue rabbit monster smiled. She detected a bit of fear.

He scratched his cheek. “Well, it’s boss lady’s orders.” He glanced to the counter where the waitress chat with the kitchen staff. “She thinks my pretty face _evens_ out the,” he paused, “ _scary_ faces.”

Papyrus raised an eyebrow. The blue monster flinched when Papyrus lay his elbows on the table. His attention is solely focused on the recent conversation.

“What do you mean by that?” Papyrus scowled, “Mother told you that? That you’re prettier than me?”

Nice Cream Guy’s ears sprung up. “B-Boss Gaster agreed on her request-!”

Even though the Skeleton was sitting down, the rabbit felt like he was towering over him. He started sweating.

“How can your childish bunny face compare to the handsome genes of the Aster lineage?!”

Nice Cream Guy flinched. “I-I didn’t say-!”

In the next second, his instincts relaxed. Papyrus started chuckling.

Undyne choked out her cackles and Papyrus leaned back to his seat. “I’m just trying out Sans’ little tactics,” he explained, “I could see why he would have a lot of fun.”

The poor rabbit was trembling.

He glanced to the human servant and noticed him also shaking. Wente clutched his hands on his lap.

Undyne tapped a spoon in front of Wente. It snapped him out of his trance.

“You okay there, bud?” she asked, “As one of Ms. Aster’s servants, I’d thought you’d roughen up by now.” She grinned, “You know, after I visit that big mansion.”

Wente widened his eyes.

The servant remembers Asgore’s first visit to the mansion. How Undyne and the dog monsters beaten him and his co-workers for information. Despite his skills with firearms, his combat was no use against boss monsters.

Undyne’s hands groomed her red hair before re-doing her ponytail. “I’m glad she put that protection spell on you. If I killed you, I wouldn’t know you did military work.”

Wente stiffened in his seat. He glared at the white table.

“Was that supposed to cheer me up?!” he thought.

The dark-skinned man cleared his throat. He forced a smile. “Yeah, I did…” He glanced to the table behind him. Liliana and Crystal were seated with Toriel and Frisk.

As Undyne started probing him about the human combat tactics, a waitress served them their drinks.

On the second table, the waitress served the two woman their glasses of water. Toriel received a cup of orange juice. She passed a glass of milk to Frisk.

She frowned at the glasses of water. “Isn’t your employer paying for your meals?” she asked, “You could at least enjoy yourselves. Order a milkshake!”

Liliana lightly stroke her purple hair. She held a strained smile before turning to Crystal. She cleared her throat.

“Even though we’re not working right now,” Crystal explained, “we’re still his servants. We have to follow a certain diet that achieves the highest benefit of our health and for our role as Madam’s guardians.”

She then made a “bleh” sound. Liliana was now confused.

“You’re right, Miss Toriel!” Crystal turns to her co-worker. “Let’s order a hot chocolate!”

Toriel started giggling.

Frisk held a crayon, doodling on a kid’s activity paper. When they finished with the doodle, they stood from their seat. They turn around and poked someone’s shoulder.

A hooded figure turned her head to the child. Madam’s voice rang out, “Yes?”

Frisk shoves the paper to her face. She glanced at the paper and smiled, “Aw, for me?”

They nodded. Madam turn to Gaster, who had one of his eye sockets twitching. He overheard Toriel and her influence on Crystal and Liliana.

“Look what Frisk drew!”

Gaster sighed before glancing at the paper. It was a doodle of Papyrus tending the back garden. It looked like he was wearing a green dress, but it was probably an attempt for his apron. Purple flowers and yellow tulips surrounded him.

The ghoul hummed in acknowledgement before he pulled his head away.

Sans and Grillby sat across the table. In a state of agitation, the round Skeleton had his eye lights disappear. Sweat beads form on his forehead. He glanced to his fire monster friend.

“Grillby! Remember my pep talk earlier!” he thought.

He explicitly warned his friend about his habit of flirting when he first dragged him to the diner.

Grillby crossed his arms and glared back at Sans.

Madam noticed the tension on the table. Before she started a conversation, the waitress arrived with a tray. She served the breakfast plates, announcing the names.

“Scrambled eggs with a well-done steak?” Grillby raised his hand.

“Buttermilk pancakes with extra whipped cream and cherry syrup?” Sans gave her a slight nod.

“Ham and onion omelet with hash browns?” Gaster passed the plate to his wife.

“And one toasted bagel with cream cheese.”

When the waitress left, everyone looked at Gaster’s plate.

Sans chuckled, “That’s just a sad donut.”

Gaster took a bite. “These people are going to drain my money.” His other hand spread the cream cheese. “I’ll indulge myself when we reach the village.”

Madam adjusted her hood before leaning forward to the plate. She munched a forkful of her hash browns. “Oh, that’s right! The chocolate mole sauce you like so much!” She turns to Gaster, “I need to collect my uncle’s recipe.” Her eyes shifted to the windows. “I hope he wrote it down…”

Sans narrowed his eye sockets. His eye lights returned. He glanced at Grillby. He was eating quietly. He checked with his father.

As he expected, the ghoul is probing his stare to Sans. He cleared his throat and strained his grin. “So _ma_ … How many people are we expecting? It’s a village, right?”

Madam smiled. “The last time I was there, I think it was about three hundred.” She tapped on her cheek as she enjoyed her omelet. “There’s a town a bit far that has more people.”

Sans hummed while drinking a cup of sweet coffee. “Where you met pops?”

Gaster finished his first half of the bagel. “Correct.”

Madam cleared her throat. She peered over to Grillby. “Sans said you have questions for me. About mages, right?”

He nodded.

She suggested, “After this, how about we switch seats in the carriage?”

Sans spit out his coffee. Gaster choked on his latest bite.

She was still smiling. “You can join me and my other helpers. I’m sure Crystal and Liliana would enjoy my information too.”

Before Gaster could protest, he felt a sharp pinch on his thigh. He recoiled and gave his wife an astonished glance.

Sans stared at his fifth and last pancake. He lost his appetite.

In the meantime, Asgore was enjoying his hearty meal with the quiet table of the soulless lackeys.

His deep chuckle rumbles as he overhears the commotion behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Grillby's manners are taken the wrong way. His parents raised him well.


	43. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam answers Grillby's and her servants' questions about mages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be more focused on mage history.

The carriage held Madam, Grillby, Crystal, and Liliana. Asgore,

The madam had explained a bit of mage history to the group.

Liliana was blushing heavily with Grillby’s presence. He noticed but brushed it off.

Similar to what Papyrus had read, Madam paraphrase the beginnings of the first mages. On her lap, she held a briefcase. She opened it and revealed her broken cane. She took the piece with the Hummingbird skull crystal top.

Upon her touch, sparks of purple light scattered onto her hold.

“This cane was made from my local forest,” she explained, “We mages have a mutual relationship with nature.” She closed the briefcase and held the broken case. “We protect each other.”

She handed it to Liliana. When she touched it, she felt a tingling sensation flooding her body. She quickly passed it to Crystal, who felt the same thing. When it was Grillby’s turn, he didn’t feel any magic.

He turned to Madam for an explanation.

“You’re an elemental. You already have high tolerance with magic.” She retrieved her cane. The purple sparks illuminated the carriage interior space. “We mages are too, but I’m a bit unstable at the moment.” She gestured to the servants. “They are equipped with mage items. Without my permission, they would die by touching this cane.”

Crystal and Liliana stiffened. Crystal glanced at her book on her lap. Her bookmark held the heart-shaped charm. Liliana subconsciously clutched at her sleeve.

Her hands clutch at the cane for a moment. “It’s a tricky system. My people are overprotective with our resources.”

She leaned onto the cushioned seat. “Continue with your questions, Grillby.”

“How come elemental monsters remember mage linguistics?”

Madam’s eyes snap open. “Oh? When did you learn?”

The carriage started rumbling a bit. The path was a crumbly road.

Grillby shrugged. “I never learned. It just came to me. When I saw the Mental Mariner page.”

“Ah! In that case, it is built in your _nature_. When mages first granted their life force to their elemental familiars, they grant them knowledge on their native language.” Her index finger tapped on her cheek.

She closed her eyes in thought. “I have a great grandmother who is still alive. I’m sure she’ll have more information about your race.”

Grillby’s head flared green for a moment. He was starting to understand his mother’s beliefs.

She noticed he leaned closer. “Then, is there a chance,” he paused, “that my ancestor’s master is part of your tribe?”

Madam repeated his words in a mumble. “Ancestor’s master?”

She slightly pushed his chest back with the broken cane. “Don’t get too excited. When mages went into hiding, all elementals were freed from a lifetime of servitude.” She cleared her throat. “I don’t know about the whole master part.”

Grillby remain in his seat. “Thanks.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I have another question.”

“Ask away.”

“Why were the mages hunted in the first place?”

Madam grinned. “Fear. Just fear and misunderstanding.” She opened the briefcase and placed the cane onto the silky cushions. After closing it with a click, one of her hands reach to the window.

The curtains were pulled. The view of the sky disappeared. Only Grillby’s head and hands illuminated the room.

“The world first started in the Dark. Nothing scary!” She pulled the curtain a bit, exposing a bit of sunlight. “Dark had its own energy, creating life. Nature had flourished.” She pointed to the passing forest and birds. “We call it Dark Energy. It is a source from nature. That’s where my magic derives from.” She glanced to her servants. “The first mages were created by a Prince from the Dark.”

Crystal and Liliana leaned closer.

Madam stretched her back. “Humans started antagonizing our nature by fabricating stories of demons. They label our magic as demonic and deemed us ‘unholy.’” Her hands gestured air quotes. She leaned back to her seat. “They used this campaign to perform a genocide.”

She bit her tongue for a moment. “I don’t really understand how they got the upper hand. We are naturally strong…” She hummed to herself. “Maybe because we are usually pacifists. Or they wore out our stamina. Who knows?”

She pushed the small curtains completely to the side. The more sunlight entered the carriage room.

“Anyways, we still exist. We sometimes send bird mail to other tribes. Usually to arrange marriages or share medical services.”

“Marriage?”

“Yeah. Most of my village are close relatives and elderly. If some want to conceive, they will appoint a matchmaker from other villages. It’s a pretty serious business.”

“Can a mage settle with a human or a monster outside of those tribes?”

She turns to Liliana. She sweatdropped. “Um, not often.” She scratched her cheek and glanced to the window. “As far as I know, I’m the only person who married a non-mage monster.”

Crystal glanced at her book. Her blue charm slightly illuminated. She softly asked, “Non-mage monsters?”

The mage cleared her throat. She organized her thoughts before speaking.

The carriage hit a small bump. Everyone recovered in their seats.

“Yes, there are mage monsters.” Madam faced her servants. “They are half mage and half monsters. Or at least have a mage linage.”

“But you said-.”

“Mage trafficking.”

They froze.

Their speaker let out a tired sigh. “It’s not something I would like to talk about.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “In my case, I was lucky to meet a willing partner. With other mages, they are forced. In the end, poor mage monsters are orphaned in the outside towns.”

Her lips formed a trained smile. “Anyhoo, we have traveling doctors who can detect their aura. They are immediately taken to the nearest mage village.”

Grillby raise an eyebrow. “Oh. Is it often?”

She shrugged. “Sometimes.” Her eyes widen at a sudden thought. “Actually, there’s a new addition to my village! We’ll meet them soon!”

Grillby nodded. He leaned to the corner.

“Do you have any more questions, Grillby?”

He shook his head.

Madam’s briefcase was placed on the floor by her legs. She glanced at the passing clouds. “We should be arriving in two days.” She bit the inside of her cheek. “I hope Gaster’s business won’t get in the way.”

Liliana gasped. The mage felt another pair of hands latch onto hers.

“Madam! Tell us how you met our boss!”

Crystal grinned along. “Tell us during dinner! I wanna see his self-control!”

…

In a pine forest, a tall woman paced around. Her hands sounded a slow pace of claps. It boomed through the forest. Floating onto her face, a mask glowed. It was shaped as a bull skull.

The sound waves affected the fog. It became thinner, clearing the view around her.

“Lunch time!” she shouted.

There were scattered sounds of feet pattering. The branches croaked. 

Young children climbed from the trees and ran past the Guardian. They ran towards the village. She glanced around before clapping once more. She raised her head to a nearby tree.

“Fluffy one! Are you stuck up there?”

She was responded with small grunts. The branches above her rustled. A few bundles of the pine needles fluttered around her. Her fingers brushed some off her caped shoulders.

Her hands cupped around her mouth. “You’ll miss the _atole de avena_!”

Mama Bull noticed an object falling off a branch. She caught a green mage hat.

“On my way!" a voice squeaked, "Oof!”

The child finally reached the ground. Mama Bull fondly smiled before placing the hat onto the younger mage. Her hands tidied around the green scarf that covered most of his face.

“Come. Let’s go.”

When she pulled away, he grabbed her hand. They started walking together. The fog grew thicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who's the newest addition to Madam's village. <_<


	44. The Second Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore and Undyne shares information to Papyrus. Alphys is needed at the old warehouse.

As Madam held her talk with Grillby and her servants, the next carriage held Asgore, Undyne, and Papyrus.

The goat man was sharing tales of old adventures to Undyne and Papyrus.

“I dragged your poor dad with me to rile up the night! We would crash parties and run back to my father’s house!”

Papyrus raised an eyebrow. “Was my father that festive?”

Asgore chuckled lightly. “Not really. No matter how many ladies I brought to him, he freezes like a possum!” He groomed his black hair. “I was very surprised when he had you and Sans. The Gaster I knew was all about… his work.”

Undyne caught his eye. They share a look.

Asgore look at Papyrus. “His work. Which reminds me-.”

A briefcase lay on the seat beside the goat monster. He flicks the locks open and glance at the files. He passed the briefcase to Undyne. A tired exhale slipped from her mouth. Papyrus was curious.

“I’m sure your father had briefed you about this but...”

Undyne continued, “It’s about the warehouse.” Papyrus glanced to his friend.

“Remember the second lower floor? The one I couldn’t tell you anything about?”

Papyrus nodded. He tried interrogating Undyne about it the last time he was there.

When he was rescuing his mother.

The fish monster handed him a clean folder. He opens it and widened his eyes.

“Alphys couldn’t come because,” Undyne paused, “she’s needed at the lab.” She grinned to the window. The sunlight brightened her smile. “And she can’t _stomach_ being in the same room as your mom.”

Papyrus choked, “But this is-!”

…

The old Dreemurr warehouse was still standing.

After the fight with the Aster family, the explosion was for Toriel. After her arrival, and her nagging, the fire was taken out.

The ground floor and the second floor were inhabitable. However, the basement and the second underground floor remain intact.

The dog monsters surveyed the hallways. They are stationed by the doors of the lab and the offices of lab employees.

The echoes of footsteps cause the guards to turn their heads. They watched another dog monster trudge forward. He wore a cougar collar shirt with a few buttons undone. His sunglass hang on the collar. His leather pants occasionally squeaked at the friction.

Doggo.

A cassette player hung onto his belt. Behind him, a shorter monster was busy talking. Sweatbeads form on her yellow lizard skin. Her hands held a few documents.

Alphys.

Behind the two, a white dog monster panted. He pushed a cart carrying a large cardboard box.

Alphys was stuttering with her words. “One of the patients is getting stronger! They probably know that Asgore’s gone!”

Doggo huffed. His clench onto a small string of hay.

“You said they can’t talk, right? How would they know if they don’t understand speech?”

She gulped. “Maybe fear? They definitely smell fear!”

Doggo shook his head. They reached a sealed metal door at the end of the hallway. Alphys passed him a sticky note. His eyes squinted before he dialed the passcode. The door hissed before automatically sliding into the wall. Doggo and Alphys stare into the following staircase.

The white dog monster took the big box and barked.

As soon as the group reached the bottom of the stairs, Doggo dialed the next passcode.

As the next door opened, the door above closed with another _hiss_.

The sounds of screeching and scraping had echoed. Doggo braced with a small hunting blade. His knees slightly bent.

He narrowed his eyes. “Everything’s pretty still.”

Alphys gulps. She turns to the assisting white dog. “Ready the meals.”

He barked and placed the box on the floor. He opened it and took out a large container. He sniffed it and panted with a tongue out.

Alphys waved her index claw, “No! Don’t eat it!” She pointed to the hallway. “We’re feeding the other monsters first!”

The dog nodded before carrying a pile of containers in his arms.

Doggo glanced around the doors.

Similar to the Skeletons’ basement, the current floor held a soft blue color. The hallways were dimmed white. It bounced off the pastel blue wells and floors.

On the first door, there was a window and a small slot. Alphys braced herself. She took another step ahead. Her claw retrieved a ring of keys from her lab pocket. She fumbled with three keys before finding the correct one.

After a small click, the slot was loose.

A loud _squawk_ cries out the slot.

The tip of the beak poked through the slot in a series of aggressive peaks.

Doggo covered his ears while his co-worker flinched.

Alphys sighed. She took out a wand and extended its neck. On the tip, a small crackling of electricity was sounded. When it touch the beak, the cries stuttered into shorter parts. After Alphys pulled away, the beak retreated.

She pushed her swirly glasses up. “Please slip the food into the slot.”

The dog monster panted and nodded. He glanced at the package and found the correct label.

“Reaper Bird.”

A small _thud_ was heard on the other side of the door. Alphys quickly locked the slot. Doggo approached the door window and peeked.

Reaper Bird stabbed the container with its beak and pull out pieces of a banana bread. He watched as it enjoyed the food. One of its eyes glanced at the door. Noticing his stare, Reaper Bird spread its small wings and loudly cried.

He pulled away and noticed Alphys and the other dog monster walking ahead. They reach to the next door. Alphys prepared her stun wand.

When Doggo caught up the group, he glanced at the window.

He almost fell over.

A large set of teeth pushed onto the window. The upper jaw lowered and revealed a pair of eyes. Alphys pinched the bridge of her snout.

“Doggo, please play the song.”

Doggo remembered his small cassette player. “Right.” He pressed the play button.

When Alphys unlocked the slot, the patient poked out the slimy tip of a tentacle. It pulled the slot door open and narrowed its eyes.

Doggo started sweating until his cassette player finally played the song.

The feminine voice of a fish monster was humming.

The patient relaxed before pulling away. Alphys used the opportunity to shove the next container into the slot.

Doggo continued to the play cassette as they reach the next room.

“I don’t know how Miss Undyne can handle this,” he mumbled.

Alphys slightly blushed. “Yeah. Me neither.” She gulped. “She’s a good friend.”

…

“WHAT?!”

On a carriage, a driver is slightly startled. He recollected himself before calming the skeleton horses.

Within the moving carriage, Papyrus’ jaw almost fell to the floor. Asgore covered his mouth. They were both in shock.

Papyrus gestured his arms around the air in disbelief. His eye sockets widened.

Undyne avoided his gaze, glaring at the window.

“What do you mean you haven’t asked her out?!” Papyrus shouted.

His Skeleton hands dragged her close by the shoulders. She scowled.

“Have you not taken my dating advice?!” he shouted.

Undyne sweatdropped. “I don’t want to talk about this in front of my _boss_ , Paps.”


	45. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel toys with Gaster's mood. Sans is hoping to reach their destination soon, but he's worried over the business in his hometown.

While Papyrus continued to berate his fellow friend, another tension was rising in the first carriage.

The first carriage held Sans, Gaster, Toriel, and Frisk.

Sans sat with his father on one side. Toriel and Frisk sat across.

A shade covered the round Skeleton’s eyes. A small hiss escaped his teeth. His eye lights glanced to the side, scanning his father’s expression.

The long-term employees had to read Gaster based on his expression. It takes more than months to understand his behavior. With Sans and Papyrus, they either signal or let the unexpecting employee face his wrath.

Gaster often had two main expressions. A calm demeanor or a cold, furious stance.

Currently, Sans sees his father sitting still in the carriage. Despite a few bumps on the road, the ghoul was unfazed.

There were no breakfast breadcrumbs on his dark charcoal dress pants. His long sleeves shirt was neatly cuffed at his wrist and tucked to his pants. It held a lavender color, specifically chosen for the upcoming occasion.

Purple, brown, and grey are the main colors for Madam’s mage village.

Gaster didn’t wore a vest. Instead, his favorite black blazer hung onto his shoulders. The sleeves draped over his sides. The pastel purple stitches held the Gaster Blaster emblem on the back. The stitching also outlined the breast pocket on his left. Along with it, a small vial of an energy potion.

Sans had another spare red dress shirt but was scolded by Madam to wear a royal purple one. He wore a grey vest with wide-space, white lines. His pants share the pattern.

Despite the enforced dress code, Sans knew Gaster was more peeved at something else.

_At someone._

The ghoul hasn’t mentioned Sans about Grillby yet. Sans knew it was only a matter of time before his father plans for his friend’s death. Or destroy the bar.

Even after madam’s recovery and Asgore’s apology, Gaster held a strict code of conduct.

No one outside staff is allowed to see her true face and learned her maiden name. Asgore and Toriel became the rare exception.

Toriel, however, understands the tension in the carriage. She kept a lighthearted atmosphere for the sake of Frisk. And she knows how to handle petty mobster men. 

The ghoul currently held a cold stare onto the carriage wall. His eye lights were seething. Frisk was focusing on a sudoku book. It was a gift from Papyrus.

Some squares held a tic-tac-toe symbols than numbers.

Toriel cleared her throat before sending a smile to Gaster. Her claws straightened her green dress with beige stripes.

Sans clenched his teeth. Based on her smile, he predicts she’ll poke for _funsies_.

“Why do I feel like, even though this is a family trip,” Toriel asked, “that you’re still working? Even Asgore is taking a break!”

Gaster pulls his eye lights from the wall. He turns to the goat monster. “It’s not that.”

Her smile stretched wider. Her eyes squinted with a mischievous glint. One of her claws gently pats Frisk’s hair.

They raise their head. She smiled.

“You know, a child can be such a blessing.”

Frisk huffed before doodling around the squares.

Gaster hummed in response.

“You and your wife raised such gentlemen! I had Sans babysit Frisk a few times.”

Gaster merely nodded. He turns to his son with a questioning look. He understands that Sans has his own life outside work, but he noted a change of attitude.

On occasions, Sans was neglectful on his hitman missions.

A floating hand gently petted Sans’ skull. He scowled and smacked it away. “Knock it off, pops.”

Gaster cracked a smile. “I’m glad you noticed, Toriel.”

Her claw pulled away from Frisk. It returned to a book that she held on her lap. It was about snails.

Occasionally, the shadows of trees seep through the small windows. The carriage continues to stroll along the road. 

Toriel continued, “But it’s difficult handling monster children! I know you had your own business, but I’d wonder if your wife had a few hobbies to occupy herself.”

The ghoul’s smile is gone.

“Or with _someone else_.”

Gaster faced her. Frowning.

Sans quickly faced the window. He had a desperate urge to shove his face outside and call for Papyrus or Madam. “Toriel?! What are you doing?!” he thought. His soul shook with a bit of fear.

The carriage ran over a small bump. Gaster had stumbled. His solid composure was breaking.

Toriel giggled. “So _that’s_ what’s bothering you.” She leaned closer and whispered. “She told me about your relationship with her mage family.”

The ghoul leaned closer. He whispered, “I’d prefer if you stay out of my personal life.”

Toriel burst a fit of giggles. She leaned back to her seat. Her claw lightly slapped her knee. “She told me about that hotshot joke!”

Gaster blushed madly. His eye sockets widened. His voice choked with the following. “I-I’m not discussing this.” He turns to the window. “Find something else to entertain yourself with.”

A few moments of awkward silence had passed. The chubby Skeleton found a new topic to shift the tension. “Pops chose someone to help with soulless humans,” he thought. His eyes turn to Gaster. “But was he a good choice?” He lightly scowled at the mental image of a rectangle robot. Mettaton, a robot with a monster soul, is very loud with a messy blood lust for attention and control. He lightly nudged his father.

Gaster catches his glimpse and tilts his head to him.

“Was it safe to trust Mettaton,” Sans whispered, “to train the new workers?”

Gaster pulled away and turn to Sans. “Yes. Papyrus had recommended to me.” He noticed the tensed teeth. “Why?”

Sans shook his head. “Mettaton’s great with weapon smuggling and monster refugees…” His eye sockets narrowed. “But he’s not clean as us. Has lot of loose ends.”

Toriel watched as the pair continued to mumble to each other. She noticed Gaster tilting his head down. He had his hand on his chin, deep in thought. She rolled her eyes before she lightly kicked Sans on the knee.

He recoiled quickly. “What?!”

“I can see why your mother’s always tired! All you do is work.” She points the book to Gaster. “If you’d like, jump out of the carriage and go home.” 

Gaster snorted. Before he opened his mouth, Sans spotted an upcoming diner.

The carriage rocked slightly as Sans shoved his head out the window. “FINALLY!”

In the other carriage, Crystal heard the shout. She lifts her head and spotted the upcoming diner. She frowned. A sick feeling of unease settled in her core.

The current event was bringing a few memories to her. The constant moving. The stops to diners or small restaurants. It felt a bit nostalgic, but in a terrible way.

Her eyes scattered from Liliana, sleeping Grillby, to Madam. Madam was staring fondly at the diner. Her sharp eyes were a bit warm. Her lips held a small smile.

Crystal leaned in, “Are you remembering something, Madam?”

The mage nodded. Her eyes met with the chubby servant. “That’s the diner where Gaster and I had our first date.” She turns back to the window. “This means we’re not too far from my village. I bet we’ll arrive by the _madrugada_.”

Crystal noticed a mountain in the background. It looked extremely foggy, almost cloaked with the humidity of the clouds. Her eyes squinted. She noticed taller, sharper peaks poking out. She glanced at the ground. The plains show no sign of inclination. She widened her eyes. “That’s no mountain,” she thought, “All of those are humongous trees!”


	46. The Runaway Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Aster Family and their guests approach Madam's village, the other towns are having trouble with a runaway. Alphys calls for Mettaton's help, who doesn't do last-minute requests.

In the old warehouse, an alarm rang through the hallways. Most of the dog guards were scattered on the floor. Claw marks traced the walls and floors. The first door to the staircase were wrenched from the walls.

On the second floor, a dog monster and a lizard scientist were on the floor. Doggo struggled to raise his head. One of his eyes caught Alphys. She was hiding her face with the floor, trembling. She was snarling with frustration. Her tail gave an angered flick.

The dog monster dragged himself to her aid. With staggered movement, he helped her to her feet. He turned to the entrance to the staircase. The door was pulled and bent with the keypad slightly sparkling with electricity. He scowled, “Damn it! One escaped!”

…

A rectangular robot slouched on his desk. The phone beeped. He flipped his scarf before picking the phone. He was subconsciously posing.

“Hello?”

Alphys’ voice screeched, “One of my experiments is running free!” Mettaton pulled the phone away. “You have to capture it for me!”

Mettaton glanced at his second pair of robot claws. His red gloves need more polishing. “Why me? Didn’t Asgore leave our dogs to your disposal?”

Alphys’ lips quivered. “They’ve been… disposed.”

On the lizard’s side, she glanced back. The ground level of the warehouse held the tired, knocked-out dogs. Other dog monsters were bringing scientists from the first underground level. She narrowed her eyes. “Despite the aggressive state, the experiment didn’t kill anyone,” she mumbled. She shook her head, “But we don’t know what might trigger it! Civilians could be killed!”

Mettaton yawned with boredom. One of his hands tapped the surface of the desk. The tip of each finger ran along a series of light taps.

He was growing accustomed to the new union between the Aster and Dreemur organization. He knew Papyrus through Undyne and Alphys. The sudden thought of his father, Gaster, gave the robot a chill of fear.

Mettaton leaned back to his office chair.

“My, my. You’re in trouble now. Isn’t the warehouse a few towns away? Why should I send my own bouncers to you?”

Alphys clutch at the phone. “Dogamy and Dogarresa reported to me.” She gulped. “They’re in the Aster’s territory. Didn’t I ask you to send a few of your men to watch over for their territory? You know, by Mister G-Gaster’s request?”

Mettaton thought for a moment, then shook his rectangular head. “No. I don’t think -.”

A lightbulb popped out of nowhere.

“Ah! I remember! My Burgy boy!” he cried in realization. He relaxed into the chair. “Whatever. Your runaway can kill him.”

Alphys smacked her forehead. “That’s not what I mean! Please capture it and bringing him to my lab! Your men and Aster’s workers will be killed!”

Mettaton sighed before agreeing. “Don’t worry! I’ll force your experiment into my submission! Over and out.” He tapped the button and ended the call.

Soon, his office lights shut down. The stern sounds of electricity wind down. Mettaton’s wheel slightly squeaked as he left his office. The hallway held framed posters of club events and his plays. He stopped at a certain poster.

The poster held a scene from an old play, “The Magic Flute.” It was a Mettaton’s adaptation and first project. However, his version almost held no reference to the original Mozart storywriting. The music was still the same, but with different messages.

A fond memory surprised him.

The robot huffed before leaving the building. His nightclub was still in operation. The blasting music were muffled by the thick walls. He hummed along the beat as he left the building.

A limo waited for him. A Greater Dog monster opened the door. Mettaton fluffed his red scarf before entering the vehicle.

The robot focused on the sound of his club slowly fading from his range of hearing. The limo was driving away. A reflection of a pixelated screen changed to a new set of colors.

Mettaton found himself gazing at the window. His pixelated screen noticed his reflection.

He thought back to Alphys’ request. He was promised to take care of it, but she didn’t specify a deadline.

A low chuckle rumgled followed with a sigh. He was shaking his rectangular form side to side.

“Burgerpants will be fine,” he thought, “The restaurant is capable of protecting itself.”

However, a faint memory nagged at him. It was about the same poster.

The Magic Flute poster.

He recollects signing a small copy of the poster for a small monster. A small monster with tan fur and bright black eyes.

Mettaton noticed his modest mansion approaching.

The pressure of checking Burgerpants became stronger.

A red-gloved hand poked to the driver’s side. He slightly lost his composure and swayed the car. Mettaton exclaimed, “Driver! Turn around!” He crossed his second pair of arms. “We’re ordering takeout!”


	47. The Runaway Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgerpants is finishing Day Three at the Aster's basement. He walks his way home, recollecting certain events. [Includes a small flashback]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 1,000 hits! I feel so loved. (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥

Burgerpants smoked another cigarette. He glanced back at the restaurant before walking home.

The rabbit and bunnyfolk were very hospitable. After some lunch and breaks, they figured he wasn’t much a threat. As the only representative of Asgore’s company, even though he works under Mettaton, they welcome the cat monster into their group.

The bus wasn’t operating after 7 pm. His shift ends at 9 PM, so he walks home. 

When his new co-workers found out, they offered to drive him home or let him couch-surf for the rest of the week.

Burgerpants turn down their offers. He was using his nightly walks to reflect on himself.

They were too friendly, he’d thought.

At the moment, he was strolling through the town. His apartment was in the next town over. His lips held a cigarette. Once it reached to its capacity, he took out another. He summoned a small flame at the end of his thumb and lit his second cigarette. He continued walking through the quiet streets.

“Nice Cream Guy isn’t the only one friendly,” he thought, “the rest of Aster’s mob are nice. Too nice.” A pine cone lay in the middle of the sidewalk. His shoe lightly kicked it to the side. It rolled to the road.

He recollected the smiling face of a woman bunny. He frowned.

He remembers the stories from Mettaton and Nice Cream Guy. Each one of the bunny folk are trained to hunt and extract souls.

“They look too pretty to be in a mob,” he mumbled, “as if they’re not hunting down targets…”

He shivered at the recent incidents. Training the new goonies. He felt haunted by their dazed eyes. The task wasn’t as fatal as he thought, but every chore was exhausting.

“The rabbit and bunny monsters act as if their boss doesn’t suck the life out of humans.” His teeth clenched at the sudden tension.

Only his friend was his escape from his job stress. Burgerpants is paranoid ever since working for Mettaton. He usually worked in a cover burger diner for gun smuggling.

Burgerpants recollect the first time he learned about Mettaton.

When he was a child, he had looked up the robot idol for the actin career. Mettaton was only known for acting in a local theater, helping host Asgore’s diner parties.

Unbeknownst to Burgy, his father worked at Asgore’s warehouse for illegal cigar production. One night, Burgerpants was part of a school play.

He was no more than ten monster years old.

_…_

_The Magic Flute.The traditional one.  
_

_His mom and step-dad were there, but not his father._

_However, Mettaton was there. He sat in the back row of the school assembly._

_After the play, Mettaton resisted the urge to make his presence known. He figured the parents would know him than the children. He recognizes Burgerpants and approached his parents._

_Before he could greet them, the cat monster shoved a poster to the robot’s screen._ _The poster was a gift from the cat's father._ _Despite the dimmed lights, Mettaton noticed the child’s eyes were sparkling with surprise. They sparkle more than Mettaton's polished glitter coat._

_Young Burgerpants pleaded, “Can you sign this? Please?”_

_Mettaton dumbfoundedly stared at the kid for a second. The boy held a poster of HIS version of the Magic Flute play._

_Which wasn't kid friendly._

_Mettaton begrudging did, with his first left index finger was a marker. Burgerpants smiled at it before hugging the poster with appreciation. “Thanks, mister!”_

_Soon, the robot ushered the family to their car before sharing the news. The mother forced Burgerpants into the backseat before staying outside with her husband and Mettaton._

_Because Mettaton serves as a host for monster refugees, he made personal connections with a few monsters. He was the one who offered Burgerpants’ father the job opportunity._

_The tan brown cat leaned onto the window, trying to hear the adults’ conversation._

_Mettaton delivered the news._

_Burgerpants’ father had Fallen Down._

_That’s why he wasn’t at the play._

_Mettaton noticed a shift of movement in the car. He turned and noticed the young Burgerpants’ ears droop._

_Young Burgerpants sniffed. Tears fell onto the rolled-up poster._

…

The adult Burgerpants snapped himself from the memory. A disturbing sound of growling was nearby.

Burgerpants glanced to an alley of a bookstore and an apartment complex.

A low, wet purr erupted.

His ears twitched. He took a step back. His cat eyes sharpened and he focused on the alley.

He finds a disfigured being. Their head looked like a set of teeth with a fish monster body. It had a pair of muscular arms grabbing onto the wall.

Burgerpants noticed a pair of eyes. It was located on the top row of teeth. It was staring back at him.

A sweat bead slipped from his forehead. He took another step back.

_Burgerpants hears the melody of a pulsating flesh._

He glanced at the body again. Whatever it is, its limbs are still trying to synchronize. The head, arms, and body pulsed with magic, trying to hold itself together.

The cat released a shaky breath. His body forced itself to look away and keep walking.

“ _Do you think I’m pretty_?”

“NOPE!” His legs jumped into a sprint. A screech followed right after.

Soft thuds sounded from behind. He glanced back and almost screamed. The disfigured monster was using the muscular arms to spring itself towards him. He let out a cried yell, trying to increase his speed.

He regrets rejecting the rabbits’ offers. A nice drive would have avoided this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a personal note, hope everyone's well this year! Let's see if same goes for Burgerpants. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	48. The Runaway Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgerpants is confronted by an aggressive monster. A spider pet surveyed the situation while a robot entrepreneur searches for Alphys' escaped experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! The next chapter will return to the Aster's trip.

A spider hung from a branch. It scouted the surroundings before a brush of wind knocked it away. The spider bounced to the ground. Its legs twirl the body to multiple directions. The beady eyes glanced around.

It noticed a cat monster sprinting.

Before the spider looked the other way, a strong impact hit the ground. The spider looked up and saw a large monster jumping over it and chasing after the cat.

The spider’s beady eyes glowed. It retreated to a nearby building.

At a purple bakery, Muffet was humming to herself. Her bird staff had left with no crumb of seed. The metal tables were polished, and the stovetops had no rust. She felt accomplished with the cleaning day.

The back end of the kitchen glistened under the ceiling lamps.

Muffet’s eyed glow red. She gasped, sensing alarm from one of her pets. She rushed to the counter of her bakery and waited. In a few moments, a spider sprung itself from the window and swung with new webs on the ceiling. As it finally landed on the counter, Muffet lend a palm. It crawled to her.

She lifts her pet to her face.

Their beady eyes glow red.

Muffet blinked, registering the information. “Tell me how it looked like.”

The spider nodded and leaped from her hand. It sprouted webs, creating a square.

It drew the monster that was chasing Burgerpants. Muffet gasped, “What a horrendous creature!” She glanced at the kitchen. “I can’t have it roam around freely! What if it stepped on you?!” She gasped louder, “Or scare the customers?!”

The spider pet gave a “Are you serious?” expression. 

Muffet rushed to the coat rack and took her light frilly coat.

With one of her six hands, she blew a whistle.

Thousands of her spider pets peeked from the corners and gaps of her bakery. Muffet declared to her pets, “Time for pest control!”

The spiders flinched.

She waved her hands at the misunderstanding, “No! Not at you lovelies!”

…

The Aster’s town had a road that cuts through a forest leading to the next town over. Burgerpants was running along the road, trying to return to his apartment in one piece.

As Burgerpants reached the end of the current town, he panted. He glanced back. He only sees darkness. His slit pupils focused on his nearby surroundings. The thumping has ceased. The strange monster was nowhere to be seen.

His ears twitched. He caught a rustle in the tree.

Burgerpants widened his eyes. He quickly summoned a fireball behind him.

He stared at the nearest tree. He caught a small pair of eyes before he was ambushed.

The creature leaped from the branches and crashed into Burgerpants.

Its thick arms pinned the cat onto the old road. His fireball managed to scathe one of its teeth.

The monster was more enraged. Burgerpants watched as the two rows of sharp teeth opened and screeched at his face.

He froze. His eyes started bawling.

“Why me?!” his mind cried out, “Is it because I stole burgers?! It this my karma??”

The unfinished cigarette remained on the ground, knocked from his mouth. He shut his eyes, waiting for the monster to bite his head off.

A sniff.

The cat monster peeked with his left eye. The jaw closed, leaning forward. He released another shaky breath. He felt the fish body pulsing against his chest.

“It- it’s not killing me,” he thought, “It’s smelling me?”

Another purr rumbled from the mysterious monster. It pressed closer to his head. The weight of the body was suffocating him. Burgerpants became pale. He struggled to push it off. His legs scrambled to find any friction.

His eyeballs started to pop out. His cheeks puffed.

“S**t! I can’t b-breathe!”

A new source of light greets the pair. Burgerpants turned his head to the side before the weight was lifted. He whipped his head forward and gaped.

A limo had sped and hit the disfigured monster. It snarled a sharp cry as it rolled onto the road. The limo sharply braked.

Burgerpants sees a long red, sparkly glove slams the limo door opened. Mettaton, in his rectangular form, wheeled himself out. His driver peeked out the window. He shrugged and stay inside.

Mettaton complimented his driver, “Great aim! Like a joust with a total win!” His wheel squeaked a little as he inspected the knocked out monster. He turns and saw Burgerpants laying still on the road. “Ah! Burgy me-boy!” He scooted to where the cat monster rested.

Burgerpants’ black eyes were glistened with his running tears. “You came to save me, Boss Metta?”

Mettaton chuckled, “Of course! I am sacrificing my own presence for a livestock like you.”

The cat’s face instantly grimaced. He pushed himself onto his feet. “Gee, thanks.”

Mettaton’s pixeled screen switched color to a bright red. “Was that sarcasm, Burgy-boy?!”

The driver made the limo go in reverse, wheeling towards the robot and the cat monster. He glanced ahead and saw the monster gone.

A loud _thump_ hit the ceiling of the limo. The driver gaped.

Before Burgerpants could respond to his boss, he sees a moving figure. He moved his hand into a gun gesture and lit his index finger with fireballs.

The disfigured monsters leapt from the limo and towards the pair. Its jaw was wide open. The mouth was large as the robot’s rectangular form.

His finger ticked, about to blow fire.

A shiny, silver web latched onto the monster.

Mettaton shouted, “Amazing! You’ve caught it!” He turns and sees Muffet flying on a cloud of entangled webs. She gestured a patting motion and the wind quickly died out.

Burgerpants sworn he heard an exchange of ghostly _whistles_.

Muffet gently hopped to the empty road and fluffed her cloud of webs. She and Mettaton approached the aggressor.

A small spider pet hopped from her shoulder and crawled to the monster. The aggressor cried as it was bitten. Muffet giggles to Mettaton, “This should paralyze it.” She slightly crouched and poked one of the thick arms. It was squishy like a fish, despite its muscles. She shivered and wiped her hand with a handkerchief.

“I’m assuming this is your problem?” Muffet asked.

Mettaton huffed, “Not even mines! The higher-ups called me for my services.” His second pair of arms crossed while the fist pair extended to the monster. He lifts them up and turns around. “Burgy! Opened the trunk!”

Muffet frowned. “And where are you taking it? It should be dusted.”

“I was ordered to capture it alive. They’re a runaway experiment.” Mettaton shoved the body inside. “I think their name is Lemon Squares? Lemon Bread?”

The experiment’s eyes snapped opened. Mettaton had unleashed an untapped memory.

The web was ripped apart. Muffet gasped, “It can move?!”

Lemon Bread snarled before biting onto Mettaton. Burgerpants gaped.

Soon, Lemon Bread shook their head, making the robot dizzy. Before Mettaton could react, the monster spat Mettaton out.

It leaped onto a nearby tree and retreated deeper into the forest. Muffet cursed under her breath, running after it. Burgerpants ran to Mettaton, about to lift him up.

The robot’s arms extended, pushing himself onto his wheel. Burgerpants grimaced.

Mettaton had teeth dentures from Lemon Bread’s bite. He flexed his arms but became visibly glitchy.

“I can’t transform!” he cried, “One of their teeth reached one of my wires!”

He turns to where Muffet disappeared. “Burgy, come with me to my office. We’re going to pack for a hunting trip.”

Burgerpants’ lips quivered. “Am I getting paid overtime?”

Mettaton’s screen completely projected only red. The cat sweatdropped, “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”When the duo entered the limo, the cat glanced at the sky. He wonders how his blue-fur friend is handling the Asters’ trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYOO, if you see me on TikTok, no you didn't. My godmother's there. I do see a few cute mobster wife audios, so I might draw some cute Madam x Gaster moments. ( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡•)


	49. Dinner and Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aster family and their party arrives to the diner. Crystal is anxious by the constant moving, questioned by her co-worker. Madam is prompted to share her and Gaster's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Guess who's wine tipsy and writing thissss.)

Madam’s home village lay in the forest. The next town held residents where Gaster, when he was employed under Asgore, only communicated with Wing Dings. It was a few miles afar from the village. There was only one diner, which serves both residents and tourists, if any ever visited.

When Gaster first dated Madam, they met at the location farthest, but not too far, from her town.

The diner held breakfast and lunch items. Due to the reserved residents, it closes earlier before the evening.

In the modern day, as the Aster carriages headed towards the diner, Sans was ecstatic that it was opened. Madam was surprised.

Once the Aster family and the guests arrived at the place, the restaurant was surprisingly vibrant. It was already night, and the village was hours away.

Madam had a suspicious feeling about this. This was a new change.

When she, guided by her husband this time, entered the diner, the interior design was completely different. The furniture has been refurbished, but that didn’t bother her.

It was the crowd.

Almost all of the tables were full. Loud chatter echoed.

Madam noted that this happened in the evening. She almost glared at the nearest table. “There shouldn’t be this many people,” she thought.

Again, only residents speak through Wing Dings. There shouldn’t be any voices.

Madam noticed the non-locals. Most of the current customers were human, with no clothing resembling from the town nor her village. She was immediately put on the edge.

Gaster noticed. As their party was guided to a long diner table, he was worried. She was too quiet, considered the fact she was visiting her hometown. Especially after a few decades. 

He blushed, unsure why. He leaned to her side and whispered, “What’s wrong?” Papyrus help seat a few soulless lackeys to the table. They sat stiffed.

Madam frowned under her hood. Her eyes shifted to her sides. She whispered to her husband. “There should never be too many people here.”

“Maybe it’s a holiday?”

She stares at the empty table. “It better be a new holiday. I kept myself updated with the calendars.” She added, “I don’t remember any festivals at the moment.”

Gaster nodded, taking her information to account. He raised his guard, raising his shoulders. His sons noticed and followed suit. Although Sans sighed in frustration.

Gaster glanced around. Besides his party, there are new people in the diner.

They look like tourists. There were map brochures on some tables.

The waitress arrived to their table. She noticed Gaster and the Skeleton monsters. She signed in WingDings, “What would you like to order?”

Gaster raised his hand, “I can do speech.”

Madam bit her tongue.

The waitress distributed two small flyers on the table.

“There is a concert held at a theater in the capitol. First monster to perform there,” she explained. She tucked her pen to her apron pocket before returning to the counter.

Madam widened her eyes. “A concert? At a capitol?” She turned to the window. “The capitol of my country is far from here.” She glanced at the other tables. “Maybe that’s why there are more tourists here.” She frowns.

Gaster leans to her again. “What is it?”

Madam slump into her seat. “This is bad. Too many people can mean too many wanderers. If they find my village…” She paused. “Too many humans will disappear.”

Gaster nodded.

When Madam’s sister first took him to a mage village, he found out about their defense mechanisms.

There’s a reason why mages are experts at being reserve.

…

Liliana noticed her co-worker, Crystal, feeling anxious. “What’s wrong?”

Even though they shared their own stories, Crystal wasn’t completely honest with her two co-workers.

Before she was employed under Gaster’s organization, Crystal was a runaway.

Her parents were unstable people. Although they advocated marriage was their only union, neither of them grew outside their teenage phase. Crystal was raised watching her own petty parents fight constantly and forcing her to travel with them to other shelters.

Then she would see their "honeymoon" phases. The temporary sweet moments of eating at the diners after their intense argument the day before. Even the taste of maple syrup lost its sweetness to her as a kid.

Crystal bit her lip, trying to shake away her internal monologue. She whispers to Liliana, “We’ve been on road for two days. It’s making me anxious.”

Liliana, now rearranging her purple hair to a bun, nodded along. “Today’s our last day traveling. In the next few hours, we’ll reach Madam’s village.” After tying her bun with ribbon, she reached for Crystal’s hand. “Do you want to return to the carriage?”

Crystal immediately shook her head. “No, I’m fine.”

Wente sat across from them, staying silent. He glanced at the flyer.

There was a fish monster on the cover. She had bangs covering one of her eyes. He stared at it for a while.

The waitress came by, breaking the party from their thoughts. After half an hour, she arrives with their entries. As the soulless lackeys nimble to their bland oatmeal, Papyrus oversees their eating habits. After all, he and Gaster trains the lackeys after the soul extraction.

Madam was munching on her tilapia. She noticed the excited glances from Crystal and Liliana. She sighed. She cleared her throat and whispered to Gaster, “the girls’ wants me to share our story.”

Gaster slightly blushed. His mind reverted to his and Madam’s awkward encounters. When they first met, it wasn’t love at first sight.

Well, at least for Madam.

He took a sip of coffee. “Could you… not tell them?”

Madam shook her head before smiling. “Sans and Papyrus heard plenty of times. Why not entertain our guests? Asgore doesn’t know our first date either, right?”

Gaster frowned. He stared at his steak for a moment, poking the meat. “Fine. But keep it short.”

Madam instantly grinned with a mischievous tone. She cleared her throat louder, capturing the attention of the table.

Crystal and Liliana immediately squealed.

“I was gross when I met Gaster,” Madam said, chewing. “I don’t understand why you said you liked me.”

Gaster blushed.

Crystal raise an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Madam ate another piece of steak. “I was helping my uncles with chopping firewood. A cousin told me that my sister got mugged, then rescued by a monster.” She snorted. “She had the _huge-est_ crush on him, so she took him to our village.” She waved her fork once. “Without asking anyone. Biggest taboo.”

She cleared her throat. “Anyway. I was sweaty and freaked out. I found my sister, who brought the palest, scrawny guy I have ever seen.”

The table chuckled.

“I thanked this man,” she pointed to Gaster, “for saving her. And he didn’t say a word. He-.” She made a zipping motion on her lips. “ _Nada_. I mean, he mumbled, but then he said-.” She turns to Gaster. “Remember what you said?”

Gaster sighed. “Thank you. I said, ‘thank you.’”

Toriel almost screamed. “You said _that_ to a woman who _thanked_ you?!”

Gaster covered his mouth. His purple blush returned.

When he first saw Madam, her sweat gloss over her muscles. Her guardian training paid off, revealing her veins on her arms and her tall physique.

And her mage eyes. Despite the sharp look, her eye color stabbed his soul to the very core. Just by remembering that moment, his knees buckled.

“That’s not the worse part.” Madam, not noticing Gaster’s reaction, paused, “It’s my father.”

Liliana and Crystal braced themselves.

Madam took a sip of wine. “My papa KNEW what Gaster meant but I had no clue! And Gaster barely knew what came from his own mouth!” She shook her head. “Papá was going to kick him out. Before he had the chance, the village gave him a thank-you feast.”

“After that, my family and I went back to our home village.” She pointed to Gaster again. “He showed up out of nowhere, working with leather shoes. When my sister found out, I was dragging her away from him for HIS sake.” She cleared her throat. “I sometimes patrol the nearby town. Then Gaster joined me, getting to know the townspeople.”

Crystal pitched in, “Like a detective group?”

Madam nodded. “Then we dated and… yeah. Pretty much it.”

…

After the story telling, the Aster family and their guests finished their dinner. Toriel and the female servants prompted for more details from Madam.

Gaster was preoccupied by how close their destination was. To stall for more time, he proposes one more night at the closest inn.

The soulless lackeys remain stationed at the carriage. Their sons and guests retired at certain rooms.

As the ghoul was dressing into his pajamas, he questioned his wife.

“Pretty much it?” Gaster crossed his arms. “that’s how you sum up our love story?”

Madam slipped her nightgown on. She hummed in response, “Mh-mm. Yes.”

She turned around and found him standing chest-to-chest. “Why? Should I tell everyone how you suddenly became a lovesick sweetheart?”

Gaster blushed before looking the other way. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. “Doggo… gave me some advice.”

Madam held a look of realization. “Ah, that’s right. On our first date, you were wearing,” she mumbled, “that animal print shirt and those black _tight_ pants.” She blushed heavily.

When he was wearing those type of clothes, Madam felt instantly attracted to him on their first date. Previously, he had his craft apron or loose clothing.

When times were simpler. He was disguised as a leather shoe craftsman. And she was a Guardian-in training.

Despite their hardships, they both never regret their marriage.

Gaster leaned closer. His red eye lights softened. Her voice usher to breathful whispers. She whispered, “It… you looked like a different person.” Her lips form a small, fond smile.

She felt his gentle exhale reach to her cheek. When he didn’t respond, a small frown came upon her lips. “Are you letting me ramble now-?”

His red eye lights glow with excitement.

“You gave me such a dirty look,” he sighed, “on our first date.”

She stuttered, “Me?! I- I didn’t-!”

Gaster pressed his lips to hers. “That’s when,” he pecked, “I saw a brighter shade of red…” He gently guided her to walk backwards. “… on your face.” His kisses were short and gentle.

When her calves reach the bed, he gently pushed her to the queen bed. Both his knees lay by her sides. His arms caged her, positioning by both sides of her head.

His head dipped. His trail of kisses started on her forehead to her cheeks. “I missed you so much.”

She rolled her eyes. “Gaster, we weren’t even apart for-.”

Gaster quickly cling onto one of her hands. He noted how warm she was. How full of life she is.

He was scarred from the Mental Mariner effect, when her body was colder than his.

He fears that, if they reached to her village, he wouldn’t be allowed to sleep in the same bed as hers. Madam’s family was overprotective before. Who knows what they’ll do after their arrival?

For now, he’s enjoying his duties as her trusted husband. If she's in the same mood.

His thumb ghosted over the side of her neck. He kissed her neck and breathed out, “My mage.”

The tip of his thumb was able to reach her lower jaw. He could tell that she was flustered.

Her face was heating up.

One of Madam’s hands reach for him. Her fingers gently message the back of his head.

A soft, warm chuckle erupts from her chest. “My needy ghoul.”

He gently nipped at her warm skin. She cried out in surprise. “Gaster! Watch your mouth! We're meeting my family the next morning!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending songs: (This is leaning towards Gaster's perspective.)
> 
> "Remanso Inicial" by Pura Chonta Recargado  
> YouTube URL: https://youtu.be/2aqMXij8tDU
> 
> "Someone to Spend Time With" by Los Retros  
> YouTube URL: https://youtu.be/VRQDOFaFqWk
> 
> Am I late to the Undertale anniversary? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Looks like the Aster family will soon meet their extended mage family. Who knew Gaster was attracted to buff people? 
> 
> Also, I'mma start responding to comments. I finally have free time this week. ;-; 
> 
> Thank you to those who DM'ed me! You guys are so sweet!


	50. The Runaway Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton and Burgerpants retreated to his office. Muffet's has alerting news, leading to an unsettling conclusion. As the Asters' reach Madam's village, Gaster is still hesitation.

Burgerpants carried Mettaton to his office. “I usually store my spare parts in the safe.”

Burgerpants frowned. He remembered that Lemon Bread was sniffing him and bite Mettaton. “It didn’t kill us,” he thought. “Not even Muffet. Her venom didn’t even work on them!”

Mettaton noticed his silence. “What is it?” he fussed.

Burgerpants explained his observation to his boss. He pointed to himself, “I have to check in with you before I go to the Aster’s restaurant. What they smell is you.” He raise his head to the ceiling, trying to come up with a conclusion. “Boss Metta, do you think it was your perfume?”

Mettaton shook his head, “It wore off after yesterday. I held another dinner party for a cute singer!”

Burgerpants noticed a fishy smell. “Who was it?”

Mettaton started giggling, “A monster I’ve mentored! Her name is Shyron, barely starting her small tour!”

Burgerpants widened his eyes. “Do you think Lemon Bread is hunting down Shyron?”

Mettaton frozed. His screen had pixels changing colors. Burgerpants noticed a small paper on the desk. He lifted. Mettaton peeked from the side.

The paper held Shyron’s tour details.

Shyron is driven south.

Matteton shook a bit, startled. Burgerpants raise an eyebrow.

Mettaton mumbled, “Dreemurrs’ and the Asters’ are heading south.”

Burgerpants froze.

Mettaton glanced at the globe on his desk. He gave it a small spin. “This planet’s a big place. I’m sure Lemon Bread wont bump into our boss and his trip.” He paused and turns to Burgerpants, “Right?”

The cat monster stayed quiet.

They heard the front door small. They brace an attack but didn’t hear anything.

A monster suddenly opened the door.

Muffet, with her quiet feet, panted heavily.

“The monster is unaffected by every venom! Whatever that thing is, its unstable body is letting my venom slip through!”

Mettaton gasped. His other pair of arms clung onto Burgerpants in a dramatic pose. “We’re done for! Our bosses will surely get our heads!”

Burgerpants sweatdropped. “Maybe we should call someone.”

Mettaton extended one of his arms and made the repairs on himself. “No, we will tame this savage beast before they touch any hair of our lovely boss! And that bald ghoul.” He turns to Burgerpants, “You’re too invested with your shift, so go alert the bunny and frog folk of the situation.”

The cat monster nodded, “Right.”

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Time to play this song: "I Saw A Ghost Last Night.." by Leonell Cassio.  
Youtube LINK: https://youtu.be/UiRpVX8s6lI

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

...

The village resides in the misty forest. The humidity felt like a soft cloud comforting the sense of touch. The towering pine trees held its scent, reaching to the neighboring town of the mute WingDings residents. The trees held cover the village, blinding any aircraft that passes. 

As elemental monsters were freed from servitude to their mage creators, the wind elementals still fly freely above the area of mages. However, they cannot enter the village. On the ground level, thick layers of mist and fog protects the village.

The fog serves as a defense mechanism. For any mage, they can pass through.

For anyone else, any touch alerts the current Guardian. If the stranger goes deeper into the forest, the Guardian immediately confronts them. With a gentle conversation, the Guardian may wipe their memory of the recent encounter. They will be directed to the nearest town and continue their life before.

Under hostile circumstances, the Guardian will take their voice and wipe their memories completely. The victim will be guided to the nearest town and become another resident to learn Wing Dings.

That’s how it always been. When Madam’s sister first took Gaster into a mage village, one of the Guardians had erased his memories after the feast celebration.

So when he appeared again by Madam’s hometown, her magic caused his memories of their first encounter to return.

It was almost fate.

In the current day, the Asters’ carriages have reached to the forest. The carriages have passed through the fog. Gentle winds flew by, gently whistling to one another. Just as the headlights and wheels touched the layers of fog, the defense mechanism is triggered.

A floating mask made of light flickered slightly. It held the shape of a bull skull. Behind the mask, a tall, elderly woman raise her head.

The Guardian is alerted, smiling to herself. She stood in the center of the village. She clapped three times. A force of energy waved over to the nearby inns and cabins. Mages, wearing lavender, tan, purple, or dark green tones, gathered into the crowded.

They were all cloaked with hoods. Pupils of occasional magic sparked from curiosity and emotions.

Soon enough, they hear the creaking of carriage wheels and the clapping sounds of hooves.

They turn to one of the pathways.

As soon as they saw a Skeleton horse, many gasped. When they see more carriages, they gape in awe. They sensed souls inside the carriage, but they took note on the soulless lackeys driving.

A few whispered ushers.

“Has Little Bird married a necromancer?”

“If so, then death is not the end of their marriage.”

“Oh, hush!”

The jesting mage flinched as they hear Mama Bull chuckle warmly. The crowd turns to her as she motions them to grant space for the guests.

Beside the Guardian Mama Bull, her grandson and his wife stood by. They are Madam’s parents.

The father huffed. The mother held onto his arm to keep him under control.

“Stop making that face,” she hushed, “Your grandsons are coming.”

“I don’t like this. You sense it too,” he muttered, “our daughter… something’s wrong with her magic.”

With their eyes, they can detect Madam’s aura. They were right, her stamina had been stunted.

Her relationship with the Dark Energy was broken.

Madam’s mother rolled her eyes and turn her gaze to the carriages. “She’s always the risky one. Remember when she experimented with potions? No doubt it’s an accident.”

Still, Madam’s father scowled.

When the last carriage entered, the fog closed around the village again. Mama Bull raise her hands and the fog thickened around the border. She gave another glance to Madam’s parents, overhearing their conversation. Her mask of light flickered. Just as one of the doors of the carriage opened, she narrowed her eyes.

“They’re right. Our Little Bird’s stamina,” she paused, “no, her spiritual bond, is damaged.”

Inside the first carriage, Madam and Gaster were in a dispute.

“I’m not going out there.”

Madam took a piece of the broken cane and jabbed his foot. He retreated to the corner of his seat, hissing.

Papyrus sat across from his parents, along his brother.

Sans held the infamous grin, growing wider by the second. “Heh, never seen him so agitated before,” he thought, “besides missing mum’s birthday.”

Madam yelled in a hushed whisper, “What’s with the second thoughts? You agreed to this!”

Gaster rubbed his foot in the dress shoes, “Yes, but then I remembered something!”

“What?!”

“Your whole family hates me.”

Madam pinched the bridge of her nose. She spoke the following with paused in between, “You, hold an organization, where you hunt humans and extract their souls, no matter who they work for. You taught our sons about soul extraction, got ME in the middle of a mob war, and almost killed Asgore!” Gaster felt her fingers slip and grasp onto his collar.

Her hood fell to her shoulders. Her eyes glared into his eye lights.

“I’m not asking you to act like your job. You’re here as my husband and as father of our two sons. They won’t harm you unless I say so.”

Gaster took in her words for a moment.

He felt the stares of their sons, blushing.

The whole trip showed different sides of people. Papyrus and Sans watched their parents open themselves more to each other, and how they’ll finally encounter their maternal side of mage relatives.

The ghoul finally cleared his throat. He turns to their sons, “Are you ready?”

Papyrus and Sans glanced at each other. They shrugged, waiting for their parents to make the first move. Sans picked at his gold fang before Papyrus slightly elbowed him. "Don't act disgusting in front of our relatives. They probably think we're savages."

Sans shrugged, "Nah, if anything, we're classy. Look at our suits and ties!"

Madam smiled fondly before Gaster knocked on the window by the driver. They hear a bit of fumbling before a soulless lackey opened the door. Gaster first lead his wife by her hand. She gave him a slight squeeze, "Here we go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ohhh, Lemon Bread seems to be an upcoming obstacle. There's a reason why I mentioned them in the first place. (Heehee.) Also, the next following chapters will be slice-of-life and exploration behind mages and their culture. (Along with the dynamic between Sans and Papyrus towards children.)
> 
> Also, I recently had my birthday! Now I'm 23, still in the early twenties gang, woohoo!


	51. The Blessing of a Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the arrival, Madam waits as Mama Bull meets her great-great grandsons. Gaster, hoping not to see her parents, is fighting to control his posture. The villagers whisper among themselves about the visit, astonished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, Sans' eye lights are naturally white. It only turns red when he is using magic. With Papyrus and Gaster, their eye lights are normally red.

The Aster’s family and their guest have arrived at the home village of Madam. The misty forest of pine trees had its fog grow thicker, as if to hide more secrets.

The trail of carriages lined to the middle of the village, guided by a trail of magic.

In the center, there was Mama Bull, the current guardian of the village. She’s also the great grandmother of Madam. Beside the guardian, Madam’s parents waited.

A crowd circled the center. All wore robes and concealed their faces under their hoods. Even the little mages clutched onto their hoods or their parent’s robes.

They sensed three magic auras from the carriages. One belonged to Madam. It felt unsettled and broken. The second belonged to Frisk, bright and pure. The last aura felt like fire. Uncontrolled and about to spark an explosion.

Mama Bull stood tall and alarmed. A mask made of light glowed in front of her face. It hovered over her, but never clamped onto her skin or hair. Her height was never matched by the villagers nor her kin. It was one of her late wife’s favorite traits about her. Before the guardian recollect fond memories, she hears a few knocks within the first carriage.

The guardian watched as the driver of the first carriage, a lackey, hopped off the driver’s seat and walked smoothly to the passenger door. She noticed the servant’s movement to be stiff yet smooth. “Why is he wearing sunglasses?” she thought. Her mask glowed as she peered into the lackey.

Her eyes widened. She come to realize that the lackey has no soul.

Madam’s parents noticed her hands clenched in front of her.

The rest of the drivers followed suit, opening the door of the other carriages.

Madam was the first to be helped by the lackey. The villagers watched as she stepped from the carriage. She wore the dark purple robe with the emblem of the Aster Blaster on the back. Her face was concealed by her hood. The lackey took a step back as the brothers were next. Sans huffed as the carriage moved under his heavy steps.

A few gasps hissed among the crowd. They analyzed a large Skeleton monster, with the same height as Madam. His face was naturally shaped into a scowl. His large grin expresses his tone of mischief and menace. His one of his eye sockets glowed red, a color that contracts against the village’s theme of lavender, green, and tan brown. However, his suit, with a lavender dress pants, and leather brown vest, and dark purple pants respected their customs. Besides his outfit, his large physique is what stunned them. In terms of power, they see him as a “wrecking ball,” waiting to demolish.

Sans felt the stares of many. He stood behind his mother, his eyelights glanced around for a moment. He whispered to her, “They’re all wearing robes and s**t. Were you raised in a cult?”

Madam resisted the urge to elbow his belly. She forced a smile under her hood. “We’re not a cult. Now stay quiet and wait.” She noticed his alarmed state. “Deactivate your magic. Don’t be a scaredy cat like your father.”

He pulled away and glanced at the other carriages. Soon, both his eye lights resume to pure white as his eyesight became steady. The guests were being helped from the carriages.

However, the villagers were transfixed on the first carriage. As they expected, if Madam is from the first carriage, then the rest of her family should be with her.

They waited and watched Gaster step out.

The ghoul flinched but kept his gaze on the ground.

Like with Sans, he felt many eyes poking at his form. A wave of whispers flooded through the crowd again. Gaster walked to his wife and eldest son. Madam glanced to his direction and noticed his stiff shoulder. She sighed, understanding his situation.

Gaster is keeping his guard up.

Sans gaze at the crowd again. He noticed a few pointed to the other carriages. Toriel held Frisk in her arms. Asgore followed right behind, staring back at the crowd. Toriel noticed and forced his head to turn to Gaster’s group. He flinched after her claw grabbed him by his black braided hair. Undyne snickered as she followed behind the Dreemurr’s. As they join them, Sans noticed a delay of the last carriages. His eye sockets narrowed. The second to last carriage held Grillby and the three human helpers. Even Nice Cream Guy and the last of the lackey’s were already out from their carriages.

A slow clap broke his thoughts. He turned to see a tall figure approaching them. He noticed her amazing height. A glowing mask floated in front of her face, making it hard to see her actual features. The mask held a geometric design of a bull skull with horns. The Skeleton sweatdropped, “They’re tall! Maybe taller than-!”

He followed Mama Bull's gaze and it landed on Papyrus. He recently stepped out of the carriage and stood behind their parents. Similar to Sans, he wore a brightly purple-colored dress shirt. His tie was royal purple. However, instead of leather brown, he wore charcoal black vest and dress pants with thin vertical white stripes.

Papyrus, also confused, froze as the tall figure walked elegantly to them. Her robe and the cape around her shoulders glided along her steps.

Gaster felt a strong grip on his forearm. He turns to his wife before he was roughly pulled to the side.

Madam made way for Mama Bull. She felt her husband’s confused glance. “Just stay put.” She glanced at Sans and nodded to him. Sans raise an eyebrow.

Once Mama Bull reaches to the couple, she placed her hands to their shoulders. “Thank you for coming.”

Madam nodded before pulling her hood down. The guardian smiled wider with ease. She made a loud smooch on the top of her head while her hand playfully patted the top of Gaster’s head. His face flushed with a purple color, feeling like he was treated as a child.

Soon, Sans felt the tall mage shift her attention to him. His shoulders stiffened, but he forced himself to slouch.

Without warning, he felt a peck on top of his skull.

“You have your mother’s height.” The guardian snorted. “Maybe more than her weight.”

Sans impulsively glared with his white eye lights. Madam gasped before Mama Bull pat his skull. “Ha! And her temper! Delightful!”

Before Sans could counter with words, she faced Papyrus.

The youngest son was confounded by the approaching mage. In all his life, he never seen many monsters meeting his height. To name a few, Asgore and Undyne were a bit taller.

When they wore heels or combat boots.

The Aster family flinched as Mama Bull clasp her hands to Papyrus’ shoulders. She took in the view of the menacingly shaped Skeleton. His cheekbones were sharp, along with any other feature. His set of sharp, jagged teeth reminded her of her hunting knifes. His eye lights were the same red as his father.

“Finally! A kin worthy of my height!”

The whispers of the mages had ceased. Toriel and the rest of the guests noticed the silence growing more quieter, somehow.

Soon, a series of claps followed. The mages set down their hoods, revealing their faces.

Sans took in the view. All of the mages were of flesh, looking like humans. He snarled, “What’s going on?”

Madam sighed happily. “She was just evaluating us. Nothing to worry about.” She glanced to Gaster and noticed his face growing paler than the rest of his ghoul body. She followed his gaze and noticed her parents standing a few yards away.

Her father was staring intensely.

Gaster was brought back to reality when Madam’s hand hovered over his eyes. She touched his temple and took hold of his head. His face was pulled towards her. “We received Mama Bull’s blessing. They won’t hurt us.”

She felt the strong vibrations of his soul on his chest.

As much as the excitement the other night soothed him, the fear of the unknown is forcing a hostile side of Gaster to come out.

Another whisper reached his ears.

"Gaster?"

Madam’s voice final reached the ghoul. His red eye lights dimmed a bit before he nodded in response.

Mama Bull chuckled from behind. Gaster quickly pulled his head from his wife’s hand. He finally glanced up and met the guardian’s gaze. She smirked before opening her mouth-.

Liliana’s voice cried out, “Grillby?!”

Everyone shifted their attention to the second last carriage. The lackey felt one of their hands in pain. The door handle was steaming hot.

In the next moment, the roof of the carriage was flamed with a bright green color.

The door burst open and Grillby fell to the floor, curling into a ball. His form was flickering with both bright green and royal purple flame.

The three servants rushed from the carriage, coughing. Wente shielded Crystal from the smoke while Liliana went Grillby’s side. She turns to Madam. “He’s trying to control his flames!” she explained, “For some reason, his magic is acting up!”

The crowd drew away from the carriage. Mama Bull gaped before rushing to the fire monster. She turns to Madam, “You brought an elemental with you?!”

The woman glanced nervously to Sans, “Well, it was a last-minute change-.”

Mama Bull lifted her hand. “No need to explain.” She turned to the surrounding villagers. “Quick! Take him to the rehabilitation center.”

A set of mages rushed separately before joining. They reached to Grillby and removed their cloak. Grillby felt stunned as they lifted him onto the makeshift stretcher.

Sans took a step towards them. “What are you-?!”

Mama Bull pulled him back. She turns to the Aster family and their guests. She motioned them to follow. “Please, let’s continue our welcome in my cabin.”

Madam shared a glance with Gaster before following the guardian. The rest of their family and their guests joined suit. The crowd of mages watched as the outsiders take shelter in the large cabin.

Frisk looked back as they watched Grillby taken into an open building with steam emitted behind its walls. They turn to the side and noticed a tall statue of a woman with a bird on her shoulder. Before they could read the plaque, Toriel took them into the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there's a reason why mages cut off contact with the elementals.


	52. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the cabin, Mama Bull explains the situation with Grillby. Madam is caught off-guard by the next course of actions. The guests were introduced to another boss monster.

Everyone was amazed by the décor of the cabin. From the outside, the cabin looked modest. Upon entered, the doorway stretched into a hallway. The sell of pine faded with a comfy scent of vanilla and lavender.

Mama Bull guided them to a lobby. Frisk noticed the carving on the wooden walls. It followed a certain storyline.

The child noticed a similar figure.

It centered around the woman from the statue. A bird was perched onto her shoulder. On the other shoulder, there was disembodied hand. As Toriel kept walking, the certain carving fled from Frisk’s sight. The child’s eyes continued to follow the wall’s design. Seeing more figures, they would piece together a story.

Before Frisk could ask Mama Bull, the visitors reached the lobby.

The lobby held the same wooden walls as the hallway. A few doorways were opened, letting the visitors have a peek. One room led to a candle making workshop. Another held a large library, and the last one held a large kitchen with four ovens.

The cabin was so much larger inside. 

As Papyrus and Frisk stared at the picture frames, Mama Bull gestured the series of comfy couches and stools. In the lobby, there were four solid picture frames. One was a married couple, one tall wife and the other a shorter heavier wife. The tallest had bright eyes while the shorter wife held a soft gaze in her droopy eyes. In the next picture, the two wives were surrounded by ten children. The second and last youngest children were a baby and a toddler. Despite having more wrinkles, the parents were grinning ear by ear.

By the third picture, the tallest wife was left. One of her sons stood proud alongside her. The rest of her children are adolescent or grown adults. The tallest woman held a sharp gaze.

Papyrus could identity the boy holding onto the proud son in the picture. They almost look like brothers. The younger boy is now the man who was glaring at Gaster earlier.

In the last picture frame, the tallest woman posed behind the large crowd of villagers. The bull skull mask of light covered her face. It was unknown to what expression she held.

In the corner of the lobby, Papyrus noticed a glass cabinet. His eye sockets narrowed and managed to see a collection of hunting knifes. He squinted and noticed that some of the blades were made of gems.

He lightly squatted and saw a strange sword. It was wooden with sharp obsidian squares crafted on the sides.

Madam cleared her throat. Papyrus retreated to stand with his brother while Frisk scurried to Toriel. Frisk hopped onto the sofa and sat between her and Asgore. Undyne sat on the thick arm of the couch by Asgore's side. The three servants rushed to the stools, still taking in the view of the place.

Sans and Papyrus remain standing behind the servants. Sans glanced at the open doorways. He snorted.

The magic was breaking the laws of physics he had studied. Madam's village sounded silly, but attending in person was more jaw-dropping. The cabin looked simple on the outside, but seeing a doorway stretched and spotting more rooms within rooms...

It's starting to form a pet peeve for him.

If Gaster propose to leave now, he would agree with him.

The guardian glanced at the window. She noticed Nice Cream Guy and the soulless lackeys taking care of the carriages. The blue bunny tended to the Skeleton horses.

She snorted before facing the lobby. Madam approached her with her head down. The old mage lifts her face by her chin. “No need for formalities. We bow to no one.”

Madam gulped.

For a moment, she was recounting her memories as her apprentice. Although she was supposed to be the next successor, her potions teacher was her mentor. She regulated her physical, mental, and academic training.

The previous gaze of her father almost rewinds her mentality to her younger days.

If it weren’t for Alphys, the Mental Mariner wouldn’t have brought Madam to reconnect with her great grandmother.

However, her parents didn’t join her. She glanced to the window and sees no sight of them. She frowned, only briefly seeing them glare at her ghoul husband earlier. Her eyes shifted to Gaster. He was standing straight, keeping his eyes on her. Madam nodded before looking down again.

In her hands, she held the briefcase of the broken cane.

“Thanks, Mama Bull,” she started, “but what’s happening with our friend, Grillby?”

The grey-haired mage remembered. “Oh? The fire monster?”

With her knuckles, she light knocked on the wooden windowpane.

Immediately, the carvings of the wall projected its form into light. It hovered to the thin air, as if projecting an image. Mama Bull gestured with her hands and the lines of light formed the outline of four elementals.

One of fire, one of wind, one of earth and stone, and one of water.

“Here’s a quick history lesson, Little Bird.”

Madam froze at her old nickname.

For many years, she was addressed as “Mama,” “Boss Lady,” and “Lady Aster.” She doesn’t recollect Gaster saying her real name. She raised her hand to her cheek in bewilderment. She took a few steps back, returning to the ghoul's side.

Her sons raise an eyebrow. The servants, although having told the same history by Madam, continued to listen. They watched the light projections in awe.

“Elementals were once the familiars of mages. They were projected from their creators’ life energy and magic,” the old mage counted. The projection changed into people with torches. A certain group, with mage hats, ran into the forest. The scenery began to match with Mama Bull’s storytelling. “But then the war with the humans assaulted both mages and monsters. To gain favor of power, monsters have stolen mages as brides to spawn powerful creatures.”

Gaster frowned.

“After mages went into hiding, they given liberty to their elemental servants. Do you remember what happens after that?”

Madam’s lips form a thin line. She had read the history of mages to Papyrus a couple of times, but her potion-brewing obsession occupied her memories now. Since Papyrus grew up, she ceased to touch the history books besides potions and spellcasting.

“Well, the elementals practically worship their mage masters. When they were given the choice of freedom, they wanted to keep their life of servitude. Right?”

Mama Bull nodded. One of her hands gently pat her braided bun. “Yes. That’s another reason why mages completely cut all contact from the elementals.” She stepped away from the window. “As a flaw to their design, elementals can leave a trail of magic back to their masters. In order to protect ourselves, our ancestors banished them from their villages.” She snorted. “We also had the option of killing the elementals, but I’m guessing our ancestors had a tight bond with them.”

Madam nodded along, trying to tie it with the current situation.

Mama Bull noticed and hurried her explanation.

“If an elemental monster step foot into a mage village, their elemental form will sync with the Dark energy that is infused with the land.”

Before Undyne poked at the magic, the glowing images formed new shapes. A water monster started forming a massive wave. A wind monster created a tornado. The stone monster started to fall apart.

Then the fire monster.

Their form grew into a large pit of fire.

Then it evaporated into thin air.

Everyone’s eyes were fixed to the scene. Mama Bull tapped on the wall. The imagery froze before fading away like smoke. “It’s been centuries since elementals had touched the raw Dark energy, the pure energy of magic. If a descendant managed to get this far, they face symptoms of overdose.”

Madam covered her mouth. She turned to Gaster in horror.

The ghoul looked mildly troubled.

Everyone heard a loud _stomp_.

Gaster hissed and held onto his foot.

Madam then smacked his back, “At least look sad, you petty boogeyman!” Gaster stumbled forward before facing her. “Oi-!”

Mama Bull cackled, “Worry not!” Her volume soon softened while the rumble In her laughing chest continued. “The rehabilitation center is set to take care of these situations.” She turns to Madam. “You should join him.”

Madam blushed, “The rehabilitation center? Isn’t that for helping children cope with their magic development?”

The guardian nodded. “Yes, but it seems there’s something wrong with you.”

“M-Me?”

The great-grandmother leans towards Madam. Her back almost hunched over due to the height difference.

“Your bond with the Dark energy. It’s broken.”

The mother felt exposed. “W-What?”

“Your magic stamina is stunted. You look older than you should be.” Mama Bull glanced at the briefcase in her hands. “And your cane is broken.”

Asgore stiffened. Mama Bull's eyes shifted to him.

Madam glanced at Gaster. “Come, follow me-.”

The guardian intervenes. “No.”

“Mama Bull-!”

Still, a sudden cheery smile stretched her lips. She squinted her eyes with such intensity. “Go recover your stamina. I’ll make sure your family and friends receive our best hospitality.”

Mama Bull clap her hands twice.

Immediately, two mages entered the lobby. Madam felt herself being lifted by her shoulders. Gaster was about to reach out, but noticed his form stunned. His eye lights shifted to the ground. His body was outlined with magic. When he glanced at the old mage, he noticed her penetrative gaze.

His soul started vibrating again.

The Skeleton brothers glanced at each other. Papyrus crooked an eyebrow. "Should we pursue mother?" he indicated. Sans shrugged, "Nah, she told us not to worry." He slouched against the wall. "I hope we get a nice bed after this..."

They didn't noticed their father paralyzed.

…

After Madam was escorted to the rehabilitation center, the guardian clasps her hands together. “I had remembered about the newest addition to the village.”

A series of small footsteps echoed through the hallway. Mama Bull continued talking.

“It’s rare to see boss monsters, the hybrid of monsters and mages nowadays.” The wrinkles on her face lifted as her eyes squinted with delight. Despite the mask, everyone could hear the happy tune in her voice. “Since Little Bird and Gaster shown me two beautiful boys, now it’s my turn to introduce you to my new student.” She spots a puff of fur poking out from the hallway. “Ah, fluffy one! Come in!”

The guests turned to see a small monster mage shuffle to the old woman’s side. He waddled across the lobby to her. His large mage hat shadows his eyes while his scarf hides his face.

Frisk hopped off from Toriel’s lap and approached the small mage. They set their hand towards him. He looks at it before shaking it. Frisk noticed the soft fur of his claws. Toriel squealed, “How adorable!”

Suddenly, Toriel was towering the small mage. He jumped and hid behind Mama Bull.

“I’m sorry, he’s still adjusting to people again.” She gently pats his mage hat. “Come now, greet your guests.”

The small mage gulped before bowing. His claws clutched at the hat, making sure it doesn’t fall off.

His voice came out shaky and squeaky. “W-Welcome.”

After the voice registered, Asgore’s pupils dilated. He raised his head and gaze at the young mage. He stared as Toriel tries to converse with the small one.

Sans scoffed, “Toriel, back off. You’re scaring the kid.” Toriel glared at him. When she glanced to the glass cabinet, she noticed her own yellow eyes. Eventually, Toriel huffed and retreated to the couch. Frisk followed suit.

“Tell them your name.” Mama Bull ordered.

The student cleared his throat. Although with a stronger voice, his vocals squeaked. “N-Nice to meet you all,” he said, “my name is Ralsei.”

Asgore furrowed his eyebrows. There was an unsettled feeling disturbing his soul.

Mama Bull smiled with pride. She pushed the hat onto him. Ralsei felt the pressure and his hidden long ears were being flattened. "T-Teacher!"

The woman chuckled, "I'm sure Little Bird has told you about our customs. Our traveling doctor found this child and took him here." She pat him on the back as a signal to leave. Everyone watched him waddle to the stairs. "After his arrival, he has shown great promise. His magic is parallel to Little Bird." She leaned onto the window pane. "He has a gift of prophecy."

Toriel raise an eyebrow. "Prophecy?"

The old mage nodded. "Yes. He can detect and tell a prophecy. Mind you, if told, the prophecy will change."

Undyne and Asgore only nodded along. They didn't understand any sense about magic.

Same goes for the Skeleton brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is: 
> 
> ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)


	53. Que Quema, Cuh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip, or drag, to the rehabilitation center proceeds against Madam's expectations. Her family faced separate issues while Grillby is treated with a spa-like treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I do not regret the title name.

Mama Bull continued to stand by the window. The sun was hovering, letting rays of light touch the window and onto the lobby. However, the rays were faint. Only a handful slipped through the trees and the fog before fading again.

The guardian’s wrinkled hands braced together in front of her chest. “Breakfast has passed, but we will be serving another round at noon.” She clapped her hands again.

Two hooded mages appeared at the center. “You would like a room, please let our attendants guide you. Otherwise, feel free to take a stroll.”

Asgore and Undyne immediately walked outside. Before Papyrus joins them, he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. Sans noticed a similar pressure and turned.

The brothers’ flinched when Mama Bull held onto them. They detect a sinister grin behind her mask. Her amazing strength pushed them, step by step, to the front door. The hallway shrunk into the entrance.

It was so quick.

After one great push, they stumbled out of the cabin.

She shouted, “Come, little ones! Come see your cousins!”

High squeaks and squeals reached to the brothers’ hearing. A small rowdy crowd of young mages ran to them.

Suddenly, villagers had no fear of the Skeleton brothers. Most of the children were as tall as Sans’ knees.

Sans and Papyrus were welcomed by curious climbing hands. “What the-?! Ack!” Sans shouted, in shock. He fell to the ground onto his butt.

Papyrus fell next, feeling them jumping on his chest. He was impressed that Sans didn’t curse a word so far.

The cloaked children, with some hoods down, were chattering amongst themselves. They pat and whisper in awe.

Papyrus noticed Sans mumbling complaints. He sweat-dropped. “Just deal with it, Sans!” the younger brother said, “They probably think we aren’t allowed to hurt them.”

A small hand dug under his shirt. His collarbone was grabbed by extremely cold fingers. Papyrus almost screamed.

“Where’s your ribcage?” a girl shouted.

Papyrus suddenly jumped into the air. He floated certain meters away and landed on the ground.

He glanced to the kids. They stared at him in return.

He sprinted away.

The children cried out in protest.

Sans, still under a pile of kids, chuckled. Papyrus was leaving his line of sight. “Hey, Paps! Why are you running away?” he shouted, “I thought you can handle this!”

A few kids teleported in front of Papyrus in midair. They fell on onto him, knocking him over. Sans cackled in a louder volume.

When some of the younger cousins calm down, the round Skeleton sat up. A small mage stayed on his lap. Another kid climbed to his shoulders. He felt her small arms wrap around the top of his skull.

“Papá says you’re fat,” she said. Her hand lightly bopped his skull. “But I think your bones are just fat.”

Sans sweatdropped.

The kid on his lap glanced up. “My mama said that my aunt Birdy can’t have kids, but how come you’re my cousin?” He noticed a cigar from Sans’ chest pocket. He took it out. “I know this stick! Can I eat it?”

Sans snitched it from his small hands. “No! These aren’t for kids!”

“I’m not a kid! I’m a man!”

Sans leaned forward and flicked his forehead. “Don’t make me rat to ya’ mother.”

The boy started tearing up. With a guilty pain in his ribcage, Sans’ eye lights went out. “S**t,” he thought.

…

The three servants were guided to their rooms. Toriel and Frisk decided to join the children before noonhour.

After the servants left, it was only him.

Gaster was finally released. The spell wore off.

He gasped as he fell to his knees.

Before he could recover his footing, he sees two pairs of shoes by his head.

Madam’s parents stood in front of him. Mama Bull deeply chuckled.

“My boy, you captured our Little Bird into a cage-list nest.” Mama Bull picked up Madam’s briefcase from the floor. With a bit of an eerie glow, the briefcase opened with a _click_. “Our village’s most strongest... Our quick-witted darling.” She sees the broken cane in two pieces. The cane’s tip, the hummingbird skull, stared vacantly.

Mama Bull furrowed her eyebrows. She clicked her tongue. “Seeing her again after three decades, I see her feathers shriveled and her wings _cut_.” Gaster gulped.

He understood Mama Bull’s metaphors. Madam was assigned with a certain bird since she was born. All her life, her nickname was Little Bird while her actual name was addressed by her parents and him (occasionally).

Gaster hears whispers from Madam’s mother. Before he could run, the floor glowed below. His red eyelights brightened in alarm before his eyesight capture a familiar blue light.

Chains erupted from the floor, capturing him. He hunched over, forcing to his knees again.

Mama Bull kneel to him, meeting his eye sockets. “Little Bird will be in the magic rehabilitation for a few hours. You have that much time to explain yourself.”

By the two escorts, Madam was pulled into the rehabilitation center. She tries to wiggle her head back to Mama Bull’s cabin, but more trees and cabins took over her view.

A white curtain flipped over her head. She was brought through the doorway of the rehabilitation center. There were solid wooden walls with sweat from the steam. There were three doorways with while curtains dropped over.

Finally, Madam felt her feet touch the ground. She glanced at the nearest mage. 

The first attendant smiled warmly to her. “Would you like to join the fire lad?”

Madam’s lips tightened. “Um, separate please. I’m sure Grillby needs his own space.”

The attendant nodded. “Very well.” She leans to her. “Enjoy the rejuvenation! Let your aura connect with our magic once again! Let your consciousness settle and make peace with the Dark energy.”

Madam stared at the attendant for a moment.

After all, most of the villages are close or distant family.

“…”

The attendant cocked her head to the side. “What is it, miss?”

“Why are you acting like this?”

The attendant smiled slyly. She shared similar features as Madam.

She is one of her cousins, but she was acting like a front-desk worker. “Don’t worry, Little Bird. We’ll provide you with our best treatment. Just enter~.”

Madam gulped before her escorts pushed her to the segregated section of women.

Her mouth gape in astonishment.

When she planned the trip, she expected her relatives to shun her on sight.

The staff of the rehabilitation center surprised her.

The staff consists of close relatives. Some of her female cousins and aunts flash her a coy smile or grins. They all wore matcha green or tan brown towel robes.

Did they plan this from the start?

Madam quickly turned around to leave. She thought to herself, “I-I can leave.” Before she tried to teleport, the staff acted quick.

“Little Bird!” They cried, engulfing her into a hug. Soon, many of their hands dragged her to the steaming bath.

The bathtubs were constructed from the stone bathtubs on the grounds. The smooth stones were heating on a grill with firewood below. The steam was less thick than the fog of the forest.

They all joined the bathtub. Madam was forced to float while they start probing questions. They floated her to a stone table in the water.

Madam noticed that the water is synced with the Dark energy. Besides the dim purple glow, she noticed her body emitted low sparks of magic. It displayed her stunted stamina.

If her magic was stable, her body should have a more composed, flowy aura, not scattered sparks.

A few pair of hands massage her shoulders. A few massaged her legs. With the other attendants, they made sure the magic was stable in the water.

Aunt _Huitzi_ gasped at her calves, her fingers tracing the strained muscles. “It’s more tense than firm! What happened?”

Madam rolled her eyes. She’s expecting a wave of questions from her gossiping relatives.

“Kids. Kids happened.”

A cousin disputed. “Nonsense! I’ve maintained the high record of jogging after three _weak-willed_ spawns!” Cousin _Cuervos_ cheered. She found a knot underneath Madam’s right shoulder. “We should race together!”

Madam rolled her eyes. “That’s because you have longer legs-. Oh!” She exhaled a steady breath. The massage is taking an instant effect.

Soon enough, her relatives took advantage. They continued to ask questions.

Cousin Eva noticed a few scars on her hips. It resembled claw marks. Another cousin noticed a bite scar on her neck.

“Are these love marks?”

The relatives almost screamed with excitement.

“Did your husband did that?!” “How does it feel-?!” “Is he gentle with your first time? “Is the fire chap single?”

Madam moaned in both frustration and relaxation. “Can we please switch topics! I’m not sharing my love life!”

Immediately, silence followed suit.

Regret filled her chest. She took note of the lowered eyes.

Then she remembered a few things. No one ever gossiped in the village.

Maybe that’s why her visit was the biggest highlight of the day. Maybe the most exciting event in their lifetimes.

After all, she was a runaway with a monster family.

Madam didn’t mean to explode to her relatives. She sighed, giving in to their curiosity.

“But yes to the first question. Fun fact, he claws _me_ more.”

They stared at her in shock. Their mouths went agape before-.

Screams of disbelief and guffaws of excitement had echoed through the village.

In the middle of being questioned, Gaster turns to the window. His shoulders struggled under the weight of the chains. He furrowed his eyebrows, “Why do I have the feeling they’re talking about me?”

Unbeknownst to Madam, one of the walls served Grillby’s current treatment on the other side. His conscious slowly returned as his fire form stabilized.

Due to the sudden squeals, he opened his green eyes.

Instead of a bath, he was surrounded by the steam and smooth stones.

A bucket of water poured onto his head. Grillby, still in shock, looked at himself.

The water did not affect his elemental state. It was soaked by his flames, stabilizing his form again. His purple color began to dominate his body. The green flickered away.

“You’re awake.”

Grillby’s gaze met with a few men. Some more heavily bodied. One stomped to the pile of stones and pushed the smaller ones off. A large stone was the same width as his round belly. He squatted and pick up the stone. He waddled to the middle of the steamed room. With a gentle pace, he placed the large stone in front of Grillby. “Touch this stone. It will set your tolerance during your stay here.”

The fire monster watched as the man drew a magic circle onto the stone. There was a doodle of a flame surrounded with glowing writings. He planted both hands on the stone.

For the first time, a cold wave went through his body. It was different than the teasing of the wind elementals.

The chill was temporary. His body return to his regular heat.

The attendant gave him a towel. Grillby took it and wrapped it around the waist.

“There’s a bath ready.”

The fire monster felt two hand push him by the back. He found two other attendants. They were chuckling. “I wonder when our cousins will join him. Shouldn’t they be twisting around too?”

Grillby eavesdrop the conversation while he was led to the next room.

“Boss monsters are different than the elementals. They already tapped their magic with monster attacks… I think.”

The heavy man announced. “Here we are.” Grillby broke out of his thoughts and paid attention to what is in front of him.

The stones formed a bathtub on the ground. He noticed the soft glow of green lingering around the water. He noticed a few children splashing around.

Again, the pushy attendants broken him out of his thoughts. Although it wasn’t a shove, the gentle pats on his back reminded him of his father. He walked faster, catching up to the guide. “What is this place?”

The guide smiled at his outreach. “This is the rehabilitation center. If anyone has trouble with the bond, they are sent here.”

“What bond?”

“The bond with the Dark energy.”

Girllby only nodded along. When he was led to a bathtub, he froze.

It was filled with water.

The guide smiled wider. “Don’t worry. The water isn’t the same as the water outside. Step in slowly.”

Girllby hesitated.

Out of nowhere, there was a shrilling scream. Series of gasps and cackles followed. 

Girlllby slipped and fell into the bathtub. He opened his eyes and stared at himself.

The water is touching him, but his fire body remains in a normal state. He sat up and stared at the attendants. The guide was nagging them.

“We didn’t push him!” They glared to the wall. “It’s just those loud girls over there! They’re treating our visiting aunt.”

The guide crossed his arms before glancing to the fire monster out of concern. “Are you alright?”

Grillby nodded.

“Please rest. It takes an hour for your body to adjust.” He turns to the attendants. “Keep him company. I have a feeling some girls might sneak in.”

Grillby leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He sensed the two younger boys joining the bath. They fidget a bit in silence while the fire monster kept quiet.

He could sense Madam’s presence on the other side.

The female attendants giggling with Madam. Their chatter began to die down with soft splashes. Only Madam was left in the bath.

The stern voice of cousin _Cuervos_ , with a bit of smoker’s tone, spoke. “Please reflect your soul. Your stamina is also recovered, but there’s something holding you back.”

Grillby hears Madam huff. He imagines her puffing her cheeks. Her voice responded, “I have nothing to hide.”

Cuervo sighed before walking away.

Girllby peeked one of his eyes opened. The two boys were snoring, fully relaxed.

He turned his head to the side. He spoke to the wall, “Lady Aster?”

Madam’s eyes snapped opened. “Grillby?!” She clutched at the towel robe around her body. It was beige. She was still in the bathtub. She splashed around and faced the wall. “Are you alright?”

He noticed her frantic tone. It made his shoulders relaxed.

“Yes.” He paused. He doesn’t know what else to say.

Madam slump against the bathtub. “What do you remember?”

Grillby blinked. “I was sitting in the carriage, speaking with your helpers.” He stared at the steam around the bath house. “I never felt more hotter than before.” His body flickered green for a moment. His face flushed a deeper purple. “My body began eating my clothes. I tried to control my temperature and…”

Madam nodded along. Not that he would see.

“And?”

“I don’t remember fainting. I blinked and I was in here.” He turned to the wall again. “Your village is impressive. This is my first-time bathing in water.”

Madam gasped, “Really?” She glanced to the open roof of the rehabilitation center. A stone pillar can be seen from there, although it was far away.

She plans to use the stone pillar to share magic with the three servants.

Madam squinted her eyes with another idea.

“If you ever want a bath like this, you can ask for a souvenir.” Madam cupped her hands with water and splashed her face. “A potion of infused water is best. Just one drop and the whole bathtub is infused with Dark Energy.”

Grillby blinked. “Maybe. If I don’t explode.”

Madam chuckled. She set her back to the wall and relaxed a gentle exhale. She glanced at her hands.

Sparks of unstable magic tingled her skin. She frowned.

Mama Bull and Cousin Cuervo was right. Her magic stamina is now rejuvenated, but her body is somehow unstable.

In order to maintain a bond with Dark energy, the soul and body must be in sync. 

“What could I be missing?” She thought, “I mean, I do still feel guilty for Sans’ eye, but...”

The mage closed her eyes, reviewing her memories.

Grillby took the silence as Madam resting. He checked the attendants as they were still snoring. He sighed before staring at the open sky. His head continue to flicker with a purple light. Occasionally, the bright green seeps out.

He hopes to at least bring a mage souvenir to his mother's resting place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, Madam and Grillby are in separated bathing sections. They cannot see each other.
> 
> Update on 10 November 2020: I received news that a close family member is tested positive with COVID. Although the next chapters were scheduled, I don't have the will to post them yet. Please stay safe and treat yourself well during quarantine. Thank you all for the support. 
> 
> And feel free to continue commenting with your reactions! I promise you, you're not bothering me at all (haha!).


End file.
